The Goner (Zack Martin) Book 1
by amber sixx
Summary: Karina 'Kara' Moseby [Alexis Bledel] is the only daughter of Marion Moseby. She is a nerd but very tough. When Mr Moseby gets to move from the Tipton Hotel to the S.S Tipton and she goes with him, she will bump into old friends and make new friends. But what happens when one of these old friends is an old crush? Book 1 in The Kara Mosbey Series *Season 1* *I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC*
1. Cast

Karina 'Kara' Mosbey - Alexis Bledel (Rory Gilmore)

Marion Mosbey - Phill Lewis

Zack Martin - Dylan Sprouse

Cody Martin - Cole Sprouse

London Tipton - Brenda Song

Bailey Pickett - Debby Ryan

Woody Fink - Matthew Timmons


	2. The Suite Life Sets Sail (1 & 2)

**"What Situation Isn't Improved By Pizza?"** \- Deadpool

* * *

 **Part 1:**

I'm Karina Moseby but I go by Kara. I am 15 years old and 5'7. I am a Punk Rocker and a nerd. My dad is Mr Mosbey and I don't know where my mum is and now that it's been 15 years without her; I don't give a crap anymore as I am content with my life with dad and the opportunity's I've been given like this one right now where I'm attending and living on a boat!

My dad used to work at the Tipton Hotel in our hometown Boston where I met London Tipton whose dad owns the Tipton Hotel where my dad worked. Maddie Fitzpatrick who used to work at the candy stand there. Arwin who was the crazy but funny stationary engineer. Esteban who was the bellman who always spoke his full name (which is a very long name) and the twins who cause my dad pain: Zack and Cody.

I like Photography, Music, Marvel, DC, Star War you know all the nerdy sh*t and I hate nearly everything; nah just kidding but I don't like a lot of things. I'm also mean and nice (if that makes sense)

So anyway I am upon the S.S Tipton which is a boat that my dad works on and works for Mr Tipton, the guy who owns the Tipton Hotel which my dad ran, but I am getting off topic I am cleaning my dad's desk (wiping down, organising etc.) on the S.S Tipton while my dad welcomes the new guests; my legs hurt from standing.

Would it kill him to get a chair? Anyway I am listening to The Ramones while organising his desk drawer, you know papers, his precious pocket hankies etc. **"I'm Marion Moseby, You're cruise ship manager, Karina over there"** as soon as I heard my name I looked over to my Father, who was pointing at me, I wave to the guest and continue to clean up, **"… is my daughter, welcome aboard!"**.

I finished cleaning and walked over just as the guests looked down at my dad's legs, now I can see why they were looking; he was wearing shorts with Knee Socks? **"You can get a pair like these on the plaza deck, the shorts not the legs"** he starts laughing at his own joke, the guests looked at him like he was weirding them out… well he kind was but anyway they started to walk away to their cabin.

I remove my headphones which was blasting The Ramones so I turned down the volume and walk up to the guests, smile and say **"If there are any problems feel free to speak to my dad or myself and enjoy your stay upon the S.S Tipton"** I smile once again doing the 'salute **"Thank you sweetie"** the woman said as she smiled as her and her husband walked away.

I put my headphones back on and blast The Ramones as I walk over to my dad who was at his desk, I took my headphones off again **"So dad, do you like the job I have done?"** I ask as I turn down my music noticing my song has just changed from Blitzkrieg Bop to Rejects **"I am very impressed Kara, Thank you"** Dad says **"No worries dad"** he smiles.

I put my headphones back on listening to 5 Seconds of Summer when I see one of the ships workers pushing a familiar lot of pink suitcases and hearing (muffled) **"Gain way London Tipton coming through"** London and her suitcases roll over my dad's foot **"OW!" "Wow Bumpy Seas"** I hung my headphones around my neck.

 **"LONDON!"** London looks over to me, opens her arms **"KARA!"** we hug I run over to my dad **"Dad are you okay?"** I asked my poor dad as he held his foot **"Yeah Karina I'm fine and London that was my foot"** Dad answered **"Well what was it doing under my trunk?"** she asked. Look I love London, I do. She's not only my best friend (apart from Maddie) but she's my sister, the girly sister I never had and I'm happy she's here don't get me wrong but she can be a little air headed…

Ok she is an air head but if you tell her that she'll say something about her being an heiress (she thinks they're the same thing)

 **"Throbbing"** Dad says sarcastically whilst hobbling to his desk **"Moseby, enough about your problems, I'm on vacation yay me!"** London jumps up and down whilst clapping her hands. Yeah she does that _a lot_. It's annoying how many times she's done it.

 **"Well actually yay you is on this ship to attend Seven Seas High School, while it maybe a cruise ship London this is not a vacation"** Dad said as London sighed. **"Your dad put you on this boat so you can't jet off to Paris for lunch and miss your afternoon classes"** I say joining the conversation.

 **"I had afternoon classes? What's next classes in the morning?"** London asked. I feel like I'm talking to a goldfish **"Unfortunately London, Yes there are classes in the morning"** I said patting her back. **"Hey dad is there anything else you want me to do?"** I asked. I have nothing to do I may have been 3 months but there's no people my age well London is.

He ignores me and continues to talk to London **"There, there London, you know the older I get the more I realize you have to look versity in the eye and say you don't scare me"** Dad said **"Uh… dad"** I say pointing to the twins from the Tipton Hotel and can I say that one of the twins *cough Zack cough* is the guy I have a crush on. Man did he get hot… oh sorry.

 **"Hey Mr Mosbey"** the twins said together which made Dad turned around a screams like a girl. **"Mosbey you're shaking like a Chihuahua, Oh hi Kara"** Carey said waving to me and I waved back **"Kara!"** The boys run to me and hug me, no not the butterflies **"Oh its sea breeze"** Dad responds still shaking.

 **"Probably shouldn't have left your pants in the dryer for so long"** Carey said as they look at dad's shorts **"Hey Kara, you remember us?"** Cody asked **"Yes. It may have been 3 months but I still remember that you're Cody and you're Zack"** I said pointing to each of them **"Yeah also known as the man of your dreams"** Zack said flirting.

Man he's so cute **"Are you suddenly Dylan O'Brien?"** I asked laughing **"Oh he's cute"** London said and the boys go back to Carey and stand next to her, **"There will be no flirting with my Kara, Zack"** Dad says with a stern voice **"Dad I'm pretty sure you made it obvious at the hotel"** I said which made dad look me.

 **"Did you miss us Mr Moseby?"** Cody asked my dad. Man is he clueless, **"Oh why yes, without you these last 3 months on this floating paradise with my beautiful daughter have been absolute torture"** Dad said sarcastically, but I gotta hand it to him; his sarcasm is better than mine. **"Well your suffering's over"** Zack said.

Wait what? **"Huh?"** Dad said making sure he heard them right **"We're going to be attending Seven Seas High"** Cody says looking excited **"Huh?"** Dad says again in shock. So I will be going to the same school and being on the same boat a Zack? Thank you!

 **"They said their going to be attending Seven Seas High!"** London shouts in dad's ear making a '7', C and waving for 'High' with her hands then said **"He is getting old"** Cody, Zack and I nod in agreement **"Believe me it wasn't an easy decision but it's such a great opportunity and I can afford it with my employee discount so how could I say no?"** Carey said placing her arm around each of the boys and they all smiled.

 **"Well like this..."** Dad started running and diving over board while screaming 'no' until there was a splash **"Took that better than I thought"** Carey said as Zack and Cody nodded **"Well it was great seeing you guys again but I best go get my dad"** I waved goodbye.

* * *

I was on the sky deck reading _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ waiting for my dad to be put down by the crane, **"Hey Kara!"** I heard someone say my name, so I stood up and saw Zack Cody and Carey walking down the staircase. **"Hey guys"** I said **"You know I hope Mr Moseby is ok?"** Carey said with concern in her voice **"Yeah it was all most like he wasn't happy to see us"** Cody says just as the crane has my father hovering above the deck.

 **"Not true I was jumping for joy"** Dad says spitting out some seaweed from his mouth **"Now put me down!"** the crane lowers the life ring so fast, Dad hit the ground, so I put down the book and walk over to him having a bit of concern to my facial emotion **"Are you okay dad?"** I asked, seeing as he was dropped onto a wooden deck.

 **"I'm fine Kara just help me up please"** I help dad up and I sit down and continue reading, still listening to the conversation being held. **"Aw come on Mr Grumpy Pants you know you're happy to see us"** Zack says as my father comes up with a witty yet sarcastic remark **"Yes I'm smiling on the inside, now if you'll excuse me I think I swallowed a Flounder"** Dad excuses himself to throw up I think?

The point is he was trying to cough it up as he walked away. The boys and I talked a bit, well more like catching up on the 3 months missed, then we opened our school schedule **"Woah check out the schedule, 8:00 Bingo Breakfast Buffet..."** by what is said, I do know that it is for the passengers on this boat.

 **"...9:00 volleyball tournament and doughnuts, 10:00 water sports and omelette bar, man I love this school"** Zack says. Yep he's reading the Passengers Schedule. **"Zack that's the passenger schedule"** I said as I flipped the page so it shows our schedule **"Here is the student schedule"** I added with a smirk **"Eight hours of school then a cheese sandwich"** Zack said.

 **"Attention: 10 minutes to departure all ashore that's going ashore"** intercom person says **"Well I guess this-"** Carey starts **"Goodbye"** Cody finishes for her while getting teary **"Oh Cody"** Carey says pulling Cody into a very tight hug by the looks of it **"Oh mum"** Cody starts hugging her back tightly and still teary **"Oh man'** Zack says **"Really? She's your mum"** I said punching him lightly.

 **"What am I going to do without you?"** Carey says letting Cody free from the hug **"Don't worry I've prepared 6 months of casseroles there in the freezer, bake a 315 for 45 minutes"** Cody says sounding a bit chefy… if that is even a word **"Does that include defrosting time?"** Does Carey even cook?

 **"No mum it never includes de- I'll email you"** Cody said as Zack walks over to Carey as Cody came and stood next to me holding back tears **"Cody you'll be fine"** I say to try and making him feel bad **"Thanks Kara"** I smile **"I'm gonna miss you guys so much"** Carey says while trying to hug Zack.

Zack steps back **"Hey mum, not a baby"** jeez Zack even I hugged my dad before school even if I wasn't a baby you should do the same **"You're right you're not. Don't know what happened but you guys grew up. You don't need me to tie your shoes or remind you to were a sweater which you two should really be doing and Kara cause it is really breezy on this deck"** we all look around that back at Carey.

 **"Sorry force of habit"** Carey apologised. **"Carey don't worry, You know Cody; he will email every time something happens, and Zack eh I'm sure he'll be alright and I'll make sure they are fine"** I said which made her smile **"Good girl, thank you"** Carey walks over to Zack and sticks her hand out for him to shake.

 **"Well then bye Zack"** Zack shakes his mum's hand **"Bye mum"** Carey tries to walk away but Zack hasn't let go of her hand **"Honey are you okay?"** Carey asked. Something's not right... **"Yeah sure, No problem… see ya"** Carey turns to walk again but Zack is still holding- **"Mommy don't go"** There it is! I was waiting for that.

I knew he would do that **"Well I am going to go to my cabin and watch TV so I'll catch up with you later"** as I walked away I hear **"Bye Kara"** from Cody I turned and waved. I got to my cabin which was like most of the girl cabins except for they had 2 beds and I had joined the two beds together.

They have 2 desks; I joined the two desks together and I have double closet space, it's good that I don't have a roommate. I have more closet space (because I have so many band t-shirts and flannel shirts), and more places to store all my photography, electrical appliances, books, movies etc... in. Oh and more quiet time. I also have so many posters around my wall and pictures of family on my wall above my head but it would be nice to room with someone I get along with.

* * *

 **Part 2:**

So I just sat in my room for all day not talking to anyone but my dad when we had dinner. Now it was the first day of class and I was in my room watching this show called _Teen Wolf_ when the intercom spoke **"Attention Students, classroom time will begin in 5 minutes"** I grab my books, laptop and camera (photography opportunities) and head to my designated classroom, which has London, Zack and Cody in it also I met Woody (Cody's roommate) and Bailey (Zack's roommate).

We pretty much followed Miss Tutwieller (our teacher) into the Marine Biology Lab (it said it on the door) **"Why do they call him a purser?"** London asks as we enter the Marine Biology Lab **"I don't know but I do know that it is not his job to hold your purser"** answers Miss Tutwieller **"Fine than you hold it"** London give Miss Tutwieller, who felt like falling cause of London's purse **"Oh good grief what is in this?" "My allowance"** London says acting like it wasn't a big deal. Well for her it's not a big deal.

 **"Moving on, This is the state of the art Marine Biology Lab"** wait for it in 3,2, 1 **"Which my daddy paid for it, can I go now?"** London says/asks I knew she would find a way to brag and try to leave, **"No. Now if you would follow me to the Planetarium"** Miss T said, London will say something just wait for it **"I don't know what that is but my daddy paid for it! Can I go now?"** London said and now Miss Tutwieller looked a bit angry cause of London nagging her about leaving.

 **"Though nothing would make me happier"** Miss T said. Everyone left except for Bailey, Zack, Cody, Woody and myself. **"That's one good looking Cephalopod"** Cody says to Bailey and I **"Yeah, and you know they are highly intelligent"** Bailey say. I jump into the conversation **"They can be taught how to open jars"** meanwhile behind us Zack is for some reason trying to open a jar... full of Octopus food **"Stupid Jar"** well I guess if your them and you see food and by them I mean Zack and Woody you kind of just go for it.

 **"We should get a hammer"** Woody said **"Yes"** Zack said and Woody went to get a hammer. Woody... you are stupid how about don't get a hammer, don't open the jar and don't eat it. As Zack walks to talk to Cody, Woody decides to pick up the Octopus **"Woody what are you doing?"** Bailey and I ask in unison **"Ew it's mushy"** really dude? It's an octopus what the hell did you expect it to feel like? Uh? Like a brick?

 **"And it's delicate"** and just as I said that it squirted ink at Woody who then tossed it to Zack who then got squirted with ink **"Take it"** he then threw to Cody, who got squirted with ink which led Cody to throw me the octopus and It squirted ink all over my shirt, and it was my favourite too.

Then I tossed it to Bailey which then because of Bailey... went out the window. Cody runs over to the porthole **"NO!"** we all rushed over to Cody just as he poked his head through the porthole to find the octopus **"Can you see it?"** I asked **"Yeah, it's on the side of the boat, hold my legs and lower me down, I think I can reach it"** both Zack and Woody grab Cody's legs.

 **"Ok I got him"** we heard from outside the ship **"Pull him up guys!"** I say with a bit on encouragement and a bit nervous (about being caught) then I heard squawking **"Wait does anyone else hear Seagulls or am I just crazy?"** I ask just as I say that Cody from outside the boat says **"Seagull's Attacking, Seagull's Attacking"**

 **"Don't hurt the octopus"** Bailey said; you are defiantly an animal lover Bailey. **"No you're right it's cool I'll just let them peck my eyes out"** Cody said **"Pull him in!"** I say and Zack is pulling Cody's legs but pulled down his pants by accident so now we were all laughing **"Are those Share-Bears?"** Woody asked while Bailey and I were laughing.

 **"This is a nightmare"** Cody says from still outside the boat **"Not to pretty from this side either"** Zack says as he pulls Cody in **"Maybe there are still in the lab"** Miss Tutwieller's voice was heard from the hallway near the door **"Quick"** I said as Cody gave me the octopus and I placed it back in the tank, just in time because Miss Tutwieller walked in.

 **"What in the world is going on here?"** she asked **"Nothing"** we lie and then Cody just dropped his pants and then Miss Tutwiller asks the question he would be embarrassed more about **"Are those Share-Bears?"** she let us go get changed as some of us had ink we told her it was because we looked at the Cephalopod and it squirted us but as we walk out Zack tapped my shoulder.

 **"Kara, wanna go to the arcade?"** Zack asked and my heart started racing like it was going to burst out my chest and say 'I like you Zack' **"Sure just let me change"** I said smiling while keeping myself calm **"Ok meet you there"** Zack said and I headed to my cabin to shower and change my clothes, stupid ink ruined my favourite shirt.

* * *

As we all entered the arcade Cody is talking about switching roommates, good thing I have no roommate but I do get lonely sometimes **"So you didn't want to switch roommates?"** Cody clears up **"Well we figured opposites attract"** Bailey quickly and suspiciously joins in the conversation **"And by opposites he means clean and messy not as in boy and girl"** Bailey said.

Oooook that's weird **"Hey Bailey wanna play some pool?"** I asked grabbing a stick **"Yeah"** Bailey replies **"And let's leave Cody and Woody to work out there issues"** Zack said and we walked to the pool table and I take the shot **"Not bad Kara"** Zack compliments, darn butterflies **"Thanks"** I give him a smile and Zack goes off to Bailey.

 **"Here let me show you how to do it?"** Zack said and he put his arms around Bailey to help him and Bailey got the shot **"Thanks Zack"** Bailey said and before Woody storms out of the arcade he says **"Why can't we get along like that?"** Dramatic Woody.

When Woody storm out of the arcade London storms into the arcade **"I hate this stupid sea school and this stupid boat"** London said **"Hey Galaxy Raider games open"** Zack points out **"I love this stupid boat"** Can you guess who said that? Everyone goes for the game except me I just played a couple of more rounds of pool with another girl that was playing also.

 **"Attention, we will now conduct our first life boat drill, report to your signed muster station"** I left the arcade to find my dad only to realise Zack, Cody, Bailey and London weren't here. Next thing you know you hear a door open, screaming and splashing.

 **"We fell overboard"** Cody said **"Why is the ocean so hot?"** London said as they just stayed the splashing **"Probably because it is a hot tub"** My dad says in the 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone and London being a bit dumb - ok really dumb says **"Why is there a hot tub in the middle of the ocean?"** I shake my head in disbelief of the words that came out of London's mouth.

 **"Here's your hat Bailey-"** Cody said giving Bailey her hat **"-Dude you're a girl"** Cody said. No s**t Sherlock, Cody. Miss Tutwieller dropped her clipboard on dad's foot which made him groan in pain **"I am? That explains so much"** Bailey said taking her hat off Cody and looking ashamed _she_ got caught.

After we got them all towels, dad and Miss Tutwieller started to get to the bottom of why Bailey would disguise herself as a guy **"Miss Picket why would you masquerade as a boy?"** Dad asked **"I don't know"** Bailey answered.

 **"Yeah you do"** Zack says butting into the conversation **"It was her only of getting out of popcorn Kansas-" "Kettle Corn"** Bailey corrected **"Whatever. This girl was meant for bigger things than to shuck hogs"** Zack said and Bailey cut him off **"No you shuck corn, you try to shuck a hog it bites ya"** Bailey said and Zack looked at her **"Work with me, anyway Seven's Seas High was Bailey's one chance to get off the farm which she had dreamed her whole life you can't send her back to Carmel Corn"** Zack said saying it wrong yet again!

 **"Kettle Corn!"** I say towards Zack. Look he's my crush and all but seriously, you mispronounce something and get corrected DON'T keep mispronouncing it **"If you've ever been to Kettle Pot you've driven right through it"** Dad said which made Bailey nod **"Well Bailey your application was by far the most impressive"** Miss T said. And this is where Cody will gloat.

 **"Wait a minute what? What about my essay on barnacle reproduction, I added pictures"** Cody said. And there you have it folks Cody gloating about his essay. It's amazing and yet somehow creepy how well I know the people around me. **"Can I see them?"** Woody asked. We all ignored Woody's question cause that's just weird.

 **"Bailey I'd let you stay but unfortunately we don't have a cabin I can put you in"** Miss Tutwiller says to Bailey making her frown, wait she can bunk with me **"She can stay in my room, I'm willing to take one form the team"** Zack said now that kind of stung a bit… right in the old ticker. My heart if you didn't get theat.

 **"I meant a girls cabin, every girl has a roommate** " Miss Tutwieller said **"Except for me"** London sing songed as she pointed to herself **"She can bunk with me"** I say smiling and Bailey starts smiling too **"Kara you have your own cabin cause you have been here longer"** Miss Tutwieller.

 **"But London doesn't have roommate and would you rather have Bailey room with me who would let you share the room or someone who would let her have absolutely nothing of her stuff and would be mean to her"** I pointed out raising my eyebrows.

 **"Alright, Bailey you can room with Kara"** when dad said that we both smiled like crazy. Finally it won't be lonely and I will actually have a friend other than London and Maddie (I don't see her much).

* * *

Later that night I sat on the Sky Deck finishing _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ when Miss Tutwieller ran and she was in heels by the way. **"Kara, Mr Moseby. Read this note from London"** she handed dad the letter and dad started to read it.

 **"I can't take it anymore, no one understands me, no one cares about me, I am going to a place where no one will ever find me. P.S please send my luggage to daddy's viler on Parrot Island even though that's not where I'm going"** Dad read. Wow London, you know I applaud your nice way to cover your tracks.

 **"What are we gonna do? Mr Tipton isn't going to like me losing his daughter on the first day of school"** Miss T said freaking out **"Miss T calm down"** I say trying to calm her down. **"You need to relax the point of putting London on this boat was that there's no way out of it"** Dad said **"You're right"** Miss Tutwieller said calming down.

 **"Um Dad, except by helicopter"** I point out **"Oh my word"** Dad said as he grabs the passengers binoculars and started yelling at the pilot **"The pilot is wearing London's diamond necklace"** Dad said as he looked through the binoculars again.

 **"Frank you turn that whirly bird around"** dad said and Frank didn't listen **"You are so on report Frank"** dad said again as he walking forward calling Frank's name **"Mr Moseby!"** Miss Tutwieller said as dad fell overboard **"I'm on it, MAN OVERBOARD!"** I called out.

* * *

First Official Chapter of The First Snow.

This is a story I wrote ages ago earlier this year. If you see 'Cassie/ Cassandra/ Cas/Cass' that is because my OC's name was originally Cassandra but I changed it to Karina/Kara.

I also designed the outfits shown through this series. This will follow Season 1 of Suite Life on Deck.

Song for this chapter is **Hey Everybody!** by **_5 Seconds of Summer_**

Chrissy Costanza portrays Kara.

Hope you enjoy.

 _-amber sixx_


	3. Parrot Island

**_'Captain... Big Fan. Spiderman. Hey Everyone'_** _\- Peter Parker/Spiderman (Civil War)_

* * *

I sat at the Juice Bar talking with Bailey and Zack, we were discussing London's escape to Parrot Island (which she has written to us that she isn't there) **"Do you think it's my fault London left?"** I say looking towards Bailey and Zack. I did kind of tell her that she can't leave and I pretty much say she is dumb in my head everyday well in my head.

 **"Are you kidding me, Kara? You guys are best friends. Like sisters"** Zack says trying to keep me from being guilty. I smile **"Thanks Zack"** Zack smiles at me. Butterflies again! **"But what could have made London want to leave"** Bailey looks really sad. She was hoping she could be friends with London.

 **"Here Kara and Bailey this will cheer you up, I ordered it for the both of you, it's a seaweed smoothie with a broccoli boost"** Cody says handing Bailey and myself the smoothies but we didn't take them **"That sounds great"** I say with a sarcastic tone in my voice **"We want them to cheer up not throw up"** Zack said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

 **"Will you pace to your right"** I hear my dad say to Miss T as she bumped into him accidently **"This is my right and if you meant your right you should have said your right and I would have done it right. All right"** Miss T icily towards my dad. I even got confused on what she said. I continue talking to Bailey, Zack and Cody, but I can still hear my dad talking; he is very loud talker.

 **"Uh yes Captain, I know your very busy with something extremely important- oh really Miniature Golf"** Dad says lively towards the Captain of the ship **"Really? You too putted the clown hole?"** Dad asked interested in the game of miniature golf. **"Oh big deal everyone knows you bank it off the big shoe. Tell him we need to stop at Parrot Island"** Miss T said still panicking.

Like seriously Dad is fixing this, calm the hell down **"Captain Lunsford you need to turn this ship around, we're missing a student"** we haven't turned around. **"Dad mention its London and we need to turn this freakin ship around!"** I said angrily, as I have had enough and I want to find my best friend.

Dad looks at me then I hear him tell the Captain what I said **"Well here is why you should care, that student is London Tipton"** the boat turns around which led to everyone losing their balance and Cody spilling the two smoothies over whom? My dad. Bailey, Zack and I start laughing **"Told you my smoothies would cheer them up"** Cody smiles.

* * *

The class including myself were in the lobby while Miss T did a head count to make sure everyone was here and alive and dad was trying to talk to the passengers who were kind of upset about the unscheduled stop **"OK the whole class is here except for Zack Martin"** she looks surprised, why would she need to look surprised **"Get used to that"** Cody says just a Zack run up behind Miss T **"HERE!"** that made Miss T and myself jump and her class roll went everywhere, yeah she had our names on 3 cards **"Sorry, I overslept"** Zack says **"Zack, we we're in Biology"** I say reminding him of the previous class **"Exactly"** Zack said **"Anyway this unscheduled stop to look for London on this tropical island presents us with a unique educational opportunity"** oh great; school work on a nice island, I was kind of hoping to listen to music while looking for London **"We're gonna learn how to surf!"** Zack says excitedly **"Yeah cowabunga hang 11"** says a pretending surfing Woody **"Its hang 10"** Cody reassures him **"Not when you've got 11 toes"** that's so gross **"You've got 6 toes on one foot?"** Zack asked **"No 8 and 3"** Woody confirms, I am gonna have nightmares.

Cody and Bailey went over to the other side of the class to get away from Woody while Zack and I walked away to stand next to the other classmates. **"I want an opportunity to study the history of the island"** Miss T educates us all **"Now Parrot Island was colonized by-"** she is cut off by Bailey **"by the British at the tail end of age of exploration" "Well to be more precise-"** Miss T is cut off again only this time by Cody **"1762. Wednesday around lunch"** **"Thank-you, Well let's take a look at this beautiful lush paradise"** we walked onto the deck and saw a barren land. That was it, no beautiful landscapes just land **"Wow I've got more green between my seventh and eighth toe"** as Woody said that everyone in the class took a step back in disgust.

I excuse myself to get my camera and earplugs as the ship docked **"Hey Bailey, photo?"** she nods and we both take a 'selfie' as much as I hate that word but I need photos of my memories on this ship. We made it to the island and Miss T informed us about the history or lack thereof **"Now the reason why this island I such a popular tourist destination, Or was is because of the rare parrot species Perespolis Insloes-" "-which wasn't indigenous to this island"** Cody cut Miss T off **"It was introduced to this habitat by explores on their way back from the new world"** Bailey says joining onto Cody's answer, Zack whispered in my ear **"Nerd Alert** " I bit my lip to try and not to laugh but that didn't work out cause Zack and myself started laughing to ourselves. **"Cody, Bailey you are teaching my class again"** Miss Tutweiller said getting kind of annoyed **"Sorry ma'am"** Cody said politely **"My point is that this parrot is best known for its beautiful plumage and unique mating call. Ha beat ya"** wow does it feel that good to actually teach the class and not have two students do so. **"She left out eat's gawk seeds"** but just as Bailey said that she shut up, but I am going to go out on a limb here and say she got given a Tutwieller glare **"Now that we're ashore we operate on the buddy system, so chose your partner"** Zack rushes over to me, I can't help but blush a little bit and Cody rushed to Bailey.

* * *

I was scribbling in my book to get my pen to work so I can write some things down about this place when Zack came up to me **"Wow, you are just an incredible artist Kara"** Zack said **"Just trying to get my pen to work"** I said smiling and I kept scribbling to get it to work which did after a minute **"Smooth"** I heard Cody say to his twin.

Bailey and I were writing down information when a pig appeared and Bailey started talking to it **"Look, where did that piggy come from"** Bailey says squatting down to the pigs level " **That's what the doctor said when he saw my extra toes"** Woody said **"Are you stuck? I have something for you, you like nuts?"** Bailey said pulling some nuts? That she had in her pockets? And she started feeding the pig.

 **"Bailey 2 things uh 1) why did you have nuts in your pocket and 2) here is a rope you can use that as the pig's leash"** she ignored my question about the nuts but took the 'leash' **"He is so sweet, he reminds me of-"** Zack and I cut her off **"Breakfast?"** but Cody on the other hand says **"Football?" "Ya'll hush up, he reminds me of my pet pig from back on the farm"** Bailey says **"What was his name? Porkers?"** I say joking **"Sir Snortalot. He and I were the best of friends but one day I woke up and he wasn't there anymore, I got really worried but mama told me he moved to the big city"** Zack, Cody, Woody and I looked at each other.

 **"I'm gonna call you Porkers"** Bailey said **"I said that, nice"** I said and she smiled and I heard Miss T call me **"Kara!"** she said giving a hand movement which meant 'come over here' **"Hang on guys"** I said as I walk over to Miss T **"What's up?"** I asked as I got to Miss T.

 **"Your dad is not back with London yet and the boat leaves in an hour, I'm going to go find them"** She said leaving and I walk back over to my friends **"Hey guys dad isn't back with London and since she is like my sister I am going to go look"** I told them as I started walking.

 **"I'll go too"** Bailey said **"Me too!"** Zack said **"So will I"** Cody said **"Great then we'll use the buddy system"** I suggested as I stopped to talk to them **"You guys go that way and me, Kara and Woody will go this way"** Bailey said as we walked off.

* * *

We were walking around the island calling for London when Woody stopped just because of a Pie Stall we were in front of. **"Do I smell coconut cream pie?"** Woody asked **"I don't know… what do you smell?"** I said sarcastically **"The best on the island, $3 a slice"** pie seller says **"There's a dead fly on that"** Woody points out **"$2 a slice"** The pie seller changes the price of a pie.

 **"Excuse me we're looking for our friend London Tipton"** Bailey said **"Ah yes right this way, TAXI!"** the pie seller changes his hat to a cowboy hat? **"Fancy a ride governor?"** the pie seller asks, you have got to be kidding me right? **"Why are you wearing a cowboy hat?"** Woody asks as we got in the cart and the next thing I know we went to _JAIL_ where London and my Dad are being held in a cell!

 **"Kara!"** London called as he shoved us in the cell **"London!"** I said and we hugged **"Welcome to the hooscow"** the guy said as he locked the cell **"You guys are worse rescuers than Mosbey"** London said **"Why are you locking us up?!"** I shout at the pie seller/taxi/police man whatever he is **"You can't just lock them up for just knowing London"** Dad argued against Simms, it was on his name tag.

 **"It's a good point"** Simms said just as Porkers snorted **"Aha miss, I don't suppose you have a pig licence"** Simms said to Bailey causing us all to groan **"As a matter of fact I do!"** Bailey says with a smile **"Oh"** we all said surprised **"Here you go"** Bailey hands Simms her licence **"So you do"** Simms said but he read closely.

 **"This licence is only valued in Kansas"** Simms said handing Bailey her licence back. Really you asked for a pig licence not a stupid pig licence valued in Parrot Island **"But wait"** Bailey protested. **"Tell it to the judge! Oh wait you just did"** Simms said walking away **"You said Pig license you didn't said where it had to be valid"** I pointed out and dad just looked at me with a look that said 'shut up'.

 **"Is there anything on this island you don't do?"** Dad asked **"I don't own the hat shop, pity"** Simms said taking off his 'police' hat and putting on his 'taxi' hat **"That guy makes a killing"** Simms added before leaving **"Wait I have an idea"** Bailey said.

* * *

Her idea was to attach a note to Porkers to give to Zack and Cody. We were in the cell and London was arguing with dad **"None of this would have happened if you let me off the stupid boat and out of the stupid sea school"** London said we then heard Zack and Cody so dad made me lift him up **"Oh just get up here"** dad said **"I knew my pig gram would work, it's how they delivered mail in Kettle Corn until 1995"** Bailey said smiling.

 **"Let me guess your phone is 2 cans and a string"** London said **"Mr Mosbey how'd you get up here?"** Zack asked. **"I'm standing on Kara"** dad said **"Should'a taken your shoes off dad"** I said in pain **"Should'a Would'a Could'a Karina"** Dad said, which made me smile because he quoted _The Big Bang Theory_ **"How did you guys all wind up in there?"** Zack asked again **"It's a long story"** Dad said **"Can we save the chit chat for later"** Cody said struggling.

 **"I agree with Cody"** I said struggling **"Look you have to break us out of here, did you bring the proper tools?"** Dad asked **"No unfortunately the prison breakout store was closed"** Cody said **"Improvise people, I haven't changed my outfit in 4 hours"** London said **"And I'm hungry as hell, oh and dad?"** I asked and he said 'mmm'

 **"If you're not talking to them can you maybe hop off so you don't break your daughters back"** I said and dad hopped off my back and helped me up **"Thanks dad"** I said and then Simms put Zack and Cody in the jail **"What part of recusering don't you understand?"** London asked misprouncing 'recusing'.

 **"All of it, it's either rescuer or rescuing"** Dad said **"Well you're not good at either-er"** London said **"Zack, whenever I pictured us in prison I was always on the other side of the bars saying the plea"** Cody said and then the ships horn blew **"How much longer till it leaves?"** I asked dad leaning on him as he put one arm on the bars of the cell.

 **"10 minutes"** Dad said side-hugging me **"Simms!"** I called and he entered in a gold shorts and headband and a black long sleeve shirt and pants with red knee high socks **"I'm trying to teach a Pilates class"** Simms said **"Work from your core Gertrude feel the burn"** Simms yelled to someone in his class shaking his butt at us which was not a good picture.

 **"Simms if you let us out of here now Dad will make sure that Tipton industries repairs everything"** I said **"That's what your father did? That's terrible, I know how I'd feel if someone came to Kettle Corn, took all the corn and left us with just the kettle, no wonder you put us in jail"** Bailey said.

And I glared at her **"Bai stop talking"** I said slowly and she shut up **"Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish platies, perform a root canal and conduct the orchestra for our little theatre production of 'Where, Oh Where Have Our Parrot's Gone'"** Simms said leaving and Bailey and I pouted **"Oh no"** I said at the same time as Bailey.

 **"I'll comfort you Kara"** Zack said **"I'll comfort you Bailey"** Cody said and they rushed over to where Bailey and I were standing but Bailey walked off and I walked over to London **"London can't you just give them a check so they can fix the island and we can leave?"** I asked and she shrugged her shoulders so I sat down when I heard dad talking to Zack and Cody **"Bailey's not looking for a relationship anyway still hasn't got over her ex-boyfriend Moose"** dad said **"How do you know that?"** Cody asked.

 **"When you're in the slammer you get to know somebody, she told me how they shared their first cob of corn together, their first hay ride. They were so good together"** dad said crying but stopped and said **"And Kara? Well she likes someone but won't tell"** Dad said, WHY DAD WHY!?

* * *

Then Bailey and I saw Porkers so we used him to get the key, you know he is surprisingly smart for a pig he even got London her latte she asked for and we had five minutes to get to the ship. We ran and almost got to the ship but Bailey had to stop and look at the cards **"Wait! Look at these postcards"** Bailey said **"Look you can send postcards from the next port"** Zack said in a hurry **"No I mean look how lush and beautiful this island used to be"** Bailey said.

 **"And now it's a dump let's get out of here"** London said and us 3 tried to pull Bailey away **"It's a dump because your dad ruined it and he should fix it"** Bailey said **"Bailey, my environmental friend … you don't tell Mr Tipton what to do"** I said and everyone came back to us **"She's right it's that kinda corporate greed that's destroying the environment"** Cody said and Bailey handed London the postcard.

 **"Wow, this place did used to be really beautiful"** London said **"Yes and we can be sad about it on the boat"** Dad said **"Dad!"** I said **"And now that it's not beautiful, daddy doesn't care anymore"** London said **"Kinda like the first 4 wives"** I said making London nod **"You know London if you paid to re-plant the island, the parrots would come back"** Cody said **"That's what I suggested in the cell"** I said.

 **"And the islanders would be so grateful they might put your picture on their coins"** Bailey said yeah that might get her to do it **"Do you really think so? Then I can flip myself to see what shoes to wear"** London said excitedly and Simms showed up blowing his whistle which scared dad making him walk over to Zack and Woody.

 **"Halt! You're surrounded"** Simms said **"Oh yeah we're surrounded. Yeah oh there's a couple of policemen and a whole SWAT team"** I said sarcastically. Simms just looked at me and London took her check book and walked over to Simms.

 **"How about I help you replant the trees by writing a check for 10 million dollars?"** London said writing the check **"That'll work"** Simms said and London ripped it out of her check book "And feel free to use some of it to buy yourself some new pants" London said and we left.

* * *

 _The second chapter is here!_

 _Song for this chapter is_ **Hooked on a Feeling** by _**Blue Swede**_

 _-amber sixx_


	4. Broke N Yo-Yo

**'Great We're All Bloody Inspired'** \- Newt (The Maze Runner)

* * *

I was just sitting at the juice bar drinking a smoothie, trying not to get a smoothie or elbow to the face. And the only reason I say that is because there is a new smoothie that everyone wants, it's called the 'Banana Fofana' stupid name but I was surprised when I tasted it. **"What's all the commotion?"** Dad asks from behind me **"Oh hey dad, it's the new smoothie the Banana Fofana"** I said.

 **"It's like drinking happiness"** Cody said, well he ain't lying **"How good can it be?"** Dad questioned. Dad takes Cody's smoothie **"Sweet mama from Yokohama that is good"** dad said as he kept drinking. How long should I wait to ring up a rehab centre for Smoothie addictions? **"Ok you can give it back now"** dad wouldn't give it back I think I should ring up a rehab.

 **"Dude your bogarding all the Fofana, give it back"** Cody says trying to get the smoothie off my dad. I walk up to Cody **"That's like drinking a mothers love"** dad said leaving with the glass **"Here dude go buy another Banana Fofana"** I gave Cody the money for the smoothie and saw Zack flirting with girls at the Juice Bar.

I can't help but feel like it should be me he is flirting with. **"My good man get these lovely ladies a smoothie of their choice, besides me, and put it on my card"** wow he is wasting his card of girls that should be me (maybe) instead of having it for food. I mean come on; girls or food? Me being a girl; food! Zack than turned his attention to us.

 **"Man I love these Student cash cards"** Zack smiles **"Zack you can only use it for meals, books and other necessities"** Cody explains **"These ladies are the necessities"** ok now I am sad **"I can eat and read when I'm old"** he added **"Dude you don't read now, what makes you think your gonna read when your oh I don't know… 80 maybe 90 years old"** Zack just gave me a 'really' look well the truth hurts b**ch.

 **"I'll show you another way to impress women"** Cody says as he pulls out… a yo-yo, you thought it was something else GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! **"Dude how do you impress someone with a yo-yo?"** I ask him, he gives me a 'watch and learn' look **"Hey Bailey, check out me new move for the String Fling Yo-Yo competition"** Dumb name.

Cody did his trick and Bailey looked amazed **"Cody your awesome"** but just as she said that, some kid called Johan Yo walked past a lot more better and complicated but mostly better tricks than Cody **"No offense but that made your trick look like a cow pie"** Bailey said as she walked off after Johan **"Who's the yo-yo with the yo-yo?"** Zack asked that was funny **"That was a good one Zack"** I raised my hand to give Zack I high five and received one back **"That's Johan Yo, He's won 8 gold medals at the Yo-lympics"** Cody stated.

 **"So your toast"** Zack questioned **"Not if I master my new trick, I call it the 'Around the Universe String Theory'"** I know what's gonna happen: he does the trick, it either flings out of his hand and hurts someone or it could actually work.

Well I was right the first time, it flung out his hand and spilled Piper's drink all over her. **"Was that supposed to happen?"** she said **"Um yes"** Cody says trying not to get in trouble by a girl **"Oh then yay"** and cue Zack in 3, 2, 1.

 **"You are adorable"** Zack said, oh ok now that's defiantly not me. **"Here buy yourself a coral paper weight"** Zack says as he hand Pieper his Student cash card **"I'll see you guys later"** I did the 'rock sign' and left **"See ya Kara"** they say at the same time. Twins.

* * *

 _Zack POV:_

 _Why do I do this to myself? By this I mean why do I flirt with other girls when it's her I like? **"Zack your gonna have to tell her soon, she looked sad every time you flirted with girls"** Cody explains to me **"Dude she wasn't I saw her, she was fine"** I said, even I saw she wasn't fine. _

**_"Maybe you should spend time with her then tell her"_** _Cody said, wow why I didn't think of that is beyond me. **"Thanks Cody, use that on Bailey"** it's obvious he likes Bailey. I walk over to Mr Moseby **"Hey Mr Moseby, where's Kara's cabin?"** I ask hopefully he will tell me._

 ** _"Near mine, just look out for a door with half black and half farm stuff on it"_** _and he walks off. Ok time to spend time with Kara than tell her… not all at once, I'll give it time. I see a half black and half farm like door and knock on the door **"Hang on!"** I hear Kara say as she answered the door with a remote in her hand **"Oh hey Zack"** _

* * *

Kara's POV:

I heard a knock at my door **"Hang On"** I pick up my remote and pause _Arrow_ **"Oh hey Zack"** he just stands there looking adorable **"What's up?"** I ask **"Ummm… I was just wondering if you want to go hang out on the Sky Deck."** Zack asked nervously **"Yeah sure"** I turn my TV off, put the remote on my bed and walked out of the door with Zack.

Once we got to the Sky Deck we saw Cody with Band-Aids on his face **"Hey Codester, what happened to your face"** I say trying not to laugh **"I got hit in the face while practising my new trick"** Cody said as the waiter gives Zack a chocolate covered lobster, now I am hungry **"Hey Kara, wanna try some chocolate covered lobster?"** Zack says.

 **"It sounds gross but ok"** I say and Zack gives me some lobster **"Uh Zack, you really shouldn't be using your cash card on all this stupid stuff"** Cody said to his twin **"It's not stupid stuff"** Zack points out **"Here are your monogram golf clubs"** says the waiter **"And why are you bringing them to me and not my robot caddy"** I got enough of hearing how it is 'not stupid stuff' and walked back to my room to finish being a lazy ass and watch _Arrow_.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

I heard from someone *cough Cody cough* that there is a party on the Sky Deck so I decide to go and later tell my dad haha **"Hey Zack, Kara have either of you seen Bailey"** Cody asked, aww Cody and Bailey = Cailey **"Yes, Johan invited her and a bunch of other girls to see his yo-yo collection, I hear it's huge"** Zack replied **"What girl would be interested in Yo-Yo's. I sure as hell don't"** I point out, not that anyone cares.

 **"This party is awesome Zack"** says Piper, Zack looks a bit happy for some unknown reason, yeah not happy like he usually is but a little bit, like a smidge. **"It's pretty bad"** I say hoping anyone didn't hear **"You threw this party?"** Cody asked **"Zack is more the party type than you and your twins, you should know better"** I pointed out.

 **"We're celebrating. Annie turns 15 in 3 ½ months"** Zack says while high fiving Annie just as the waiter walked over **"I swiped this card and the machine just laughed, Seriously though you've maxed out your card"** Cody looks surprised.

 **"You used up all the money on your card"** Cody asked **"Codester, he is your rebel of a twin, of course he maxed it out. You saw what he was doing with the card"** I point out _again_ to Cody. You know for a smart guy; his dumb sometimes.

 **"No I used up all the money on _your_ card. Maxed out mine yesterday"** Zack says to Cody **"Told you"** I say to Cody in a sing-song voice **"Then this is your,"** the waiter pulls out scissors, where did he get those, out of thin air! **"Is it a snowflake, is it a butterfly no"** The waiter says bluntly gives Cody his chopped up card and walked away **"I like his style"** I said because of his sarcasm.

 **"You took my card"** Cody says angrily towards Zack, so he should be **"Well you left it lying around"** Zack comeback **"It was in my wallet, under my pillow, guarded by Mr Snugglebear"** Snugglebear? What name is that? I had Harry from _Harry Potter_ **"Well he didn't put up much of a fight"** Zack says coming back at Cody.

 **"It's a teddy, of course its not going to put a fight"** Zack said. **"Zack, that was all the money we had for food for the entire semester"** Oh jeez Zack you are a cute idiot. I mean idiot. **"Well why didn't you tell me that before I took your card, Cody. You coming to give me a hug?"** Zack says as Cody walks over to him like he is gonna kill him.

I grab Cody and pull him back **"Did you too idiots forget my dad runs the boat, why don't I tell my dad you guys- I mean Zack cashed out both cards and maybe he will do something, that sound good or do you wanna starve?"** I ask the twins, **"Ask Moseby"** they said at the same time **"Twins, alright I will go ask dad"** I walk off **"Bye Kara"** they say.

* * *

MR MOSEBY'S CABIN

As everyone has gone to bed I was up in dads room having a late dinner with him as he didn't eat **"So dad can I ask you something"** he looks at me **"Yes Kara, what is it?"** here it goes **"Dad. Zack and Cody may or may not have maxed out their cash cards because of Zack, so can you please find them something to do to pay off every bit of money"** I said and this is when he stands up.

 **"No Karina"** dad said. Alright then Father dear, time to pull out the big guns **"Dad please"** I said giving him the puppy dog eyes. No matter how old I am it works. He gives me the wide eyes and immediately says.

 **"Alright just don't go puppy again"** he said **"Thanks dad, well hope you liked dinner, I'll be in my cabin, watching _Arrow_ "** I say as I walk towards the door **"Good night dad"** I give him a hug and kiss which he returns **"Goodnight Kara, but remember I need you up before 12"** Dad replies **"Ok dad"** I walk out of his cabin and into mine turning the TV on and hopping into bed to watch _Arrow_.

* * *

NEXT DAY

I actually woke up at 6:30am and watched _Supernatural_ **"Kara are you awake?"** Dad walks into my room **"Oh hey dad"** I say as looked away from Sam and Dean to look at me dad while lying in my bed. After dad's visit I went to the Juice Bar to find Zack as the waiter and Cody as the towel boy.

 **"So you got the jobs my dad gave you?"** I say to Zack while drinking my smoothie **"Yeah, why this why not something else?"** Zack questioned **"Hey look at it this way, I managed to get him to give you jobs. It's better than nothing and also I am here at the Juice Bar everyday drawing, taking photos, reading so you have wait on me"** I say smiling both jokingly and seriously but Zack wouldn't have picked that up.

 **"Hey bus boy, clean up that mess, and when you're done some kid puked by the pool"** the waiter says to Zack **"Isn't that the towel boy's job"** Zack questioned not understanding why it's him that cleans up vomit **"Actually he threw up a smoothie, so that's all you"** Cody says walking over to Zack and myself throwing a towel at Zack's face **"Uh my job stinks, thanks to you, I'm a human hamper" "Towel Boy!"** Some passenger says throwing a towel at Cody's head causing him to almost fall out his chair and to throw the towel on the floor **"This smells like armpit!"** Cody exclaims **"It probably is"** I said probably not making the situation better.

 **"Ah quit complaining these costumers are driving me crazy, 'I wanted a large not a small, you forgot the coconut shavings, there's a toenail clipping in my drink"** Zack said I gave him a look **"Don't worry, there isn't one in yours, I made sure"** ok that's good. I turned around to see Bailey look like a zombie.

 **"Hey guys"** Bailey said to Zack, Cody and myself **"Bails why do you look like a zombie, have I been playing my music to loud? Have I done anything?"** I say worrying that she would say I did, she is my best friend now I don't want the friendship to disappear **"No you haven't done anything Kara, it's just I have been thinking nonstop about Kettlecorn and I have been studying lot"** Bailey replies.

 **"Awww"** I said and she nodded her head in a sad way **"Poor thing follow me"** Cody dragged Bailey to a chair and made it comfy for her to sleep or rest on **"Thanks"** Bailey says **"Your welcome"** Cody said as a towel hit his shoulder **"Hey not the face"** it wasn't anywhere near his face but oh well **"Awesome"** he says sarcastically.

Cody came back to Zack and myself **"I hate this job and it's all thanks to you"** Cody says blaming Zack as he should. **"Hey dip wads. What if Cody won that yo-yo contest, the prize is $1000"** I point out I hate seeing Cody sad **"The only way I could beat Johan is if I perfect my Universal String Theory trick, And I'd have to practise day and night"** Cody says explaining his 'plan' to us.

" **So I'll do both of our jobs then you win the contest, get the money, impress Bailey and we get to quit our jobs, it's a win-win"** Zack says to Cody **"Or I could do Cody's job and earn a bit of money for saving up for a book I really want that I can buy online"** I say hoping to make things easier on Zack **"Ok thanks Kara** " Cody says as he takes his yo-yo and leaves.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was folding away towels when dad came up to me **"Kara? Why are you doing Cody's job?"** Dad asked as he walked to me. **"Well he wanted to practise his yo-yo trick so I offered to do it for him. If I didn't, Zack would be here and not me"** I said and dad just nodded and walked on the stage and I took my headphones and plug it into my phone and play The Luka State's _30 Minute Break_.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to this year's String Fling Yo-Yo Competition, Also to our young competitors, I would like to say yo-yo what's up"** as soon as Dad said that **"Not my dad, not my dad"** I say Zack turned around.

 **"Hey it's better than my mum who would've said 'oh my babies, your growing up'"** Zack told me, he does have a point **"You know what, why don't we begin with our preliminary round after 10 minutes of our competitors best yo-yoing our judges will pick out 2 finalists, OK, on your mark, get set, yo!"** dad walked off and they started yo-yoing. After 10 minutes dad got handed the 2 finalists **"We are down to our 2 finalists: Johan Yo and Cody Martin"** Dad introduced **"GO CODY!"** Zack and I yelled cheering Cody on.

 **"Welcome to the finals, I'm dedicating my performance to Bailey"** Johan said gesturing to Bailey. Oh no he didn't Cody does **"Now you've crossed the line"** Cody said, aww his crush on Bailey is so f***ing adorable.

 **"And now it's time for our final yo-down, First up Johan Yo"** Zack started booing from his workstation and he tried to get other audience members to boo as Johan did his performance which was ok. Dad announces Cody **"And now the other kid"** really dad, that's my mate but oh well **. "You're going to do great Cody"** Bailey says as she puts on a helmet and London hides behind her, good choice **"Just in case"**

Cody takes his position on the stage, great now I feel like a commentator for football **"Space: the final frontier"** Cody said as he started his trick **"Yes Cody! Get some"** Zack said before spilling something and then towels started going everywhere so dad and I went over to ask him what's going on when he got a towel to the stomach **"Oh no the trigger is stuck"** Zack said **"Well press it"** Dad said as he and I went to help him.

 **"What do you think I've been trying to do"** Zack said to dad and dad knocked over the bowl of oranges as we fell to the floor trying to turn it off which landed in the canon and then it started shooting oranges into windows and flower pots and hitting passengers and even Cody **"As I pass through a meteor shower- I complete the Around The Universe String Theory"** Cody did the trick perfectly and the crowd started cheering and clapping.

Dad and I along with Zack threw the canon on the floor breaking it **"What?!"** dad and Zack said to the canon whereas I just stood there **"Uh dad"** I said and Zack dusted his suit and he walks back onto stage and took a piece of paper from a judge **"And the winner is Johan Yo"** oh I thought it was Cody that won **"Don't worry Cody, he is a professional"** Bailey said as she walked over to Cody **"A professional?"** Dad said whilst looking at Johan as he nodded.

 **"Well this contest is for amateurs only, ladies and gentlemen, even though the brilliant Mr Yo was clearly the best, I must reluctantly give the prize to the other kid"** Dad said as Zack and I jumped up and screamed **"CODY!"** It really was a 'We Are The Champions' moment **"Oh give me the big check"** we laughed **"Yes!"** Zack said triumphantly.

 **"We finally get to quit those horrible jobs"** Cody said as dad walked up behind him **"I don't think so, this should just about cover the damages Zack made with the oranges"** Dad said, ooh s**t **"So you mean we still have to work if we want to eat?"** Zack said with his smile fading.

 **"Boys, boys, boys maybe there's a lesson in all of this and maybe in the future you 2 will become more responsible"** wow he said something ni- you know what I am not going to finish that sentence, cause dad started laughing **"Can't even say it with a straight face"**

* * *

11:00PM

I was already for bed as I was too busy watching _Teen Wolf_ with Bailey **"Hey Bailey, do you like Cody?"** I asked out of the blue **"Yeah just please don't tell him"** awwww **"Ok I won't if you don't tell Zack I like him, deal?"** I say **"Deal, goodnight Kara" "Night Bails"** we both turn off our lights and I fall into a deep sleep

* * *

 _Chapter 3 is here!_

 _Song for this chapter is_ **30 Minute Break** by _**The Luka State**_ _which has the amazing and talented Thomas Brodie Sangster in the video_

 _-amber sixx_


	5. Kidney Of The Sea

**_'I'm Surrounded By Idiots'_** _\- Scar (The Lion King)_

* * *

London made me wake up early to help her set up for Ivana coming on board. To be honest I hate her dog, I mean it's a dog not a person, and she gets more stuff than me **"Straighten that collar. Suck in that gut. Pop that zit"** London ordered the crew **"What is the entire crew doing up here as opposed to I don't know steering the boat"** Dad exclaims as he walks over to where we all stand.

 **"We have a very important guest flying in on the Tipton helicopter"** London states to my dad **"Your father is coming, Why didn't anyone tell me I would have had the foghorn re-tuned"** dad said fixing his tie **"No not my daddy, my doggy Ivana's coming. Here hold this"** London says giving my dad a 'Bone Voyage' sign.

 **"She's here"** a worker pointed out a helicopter lowering a pink dog bag, the amount of wind coming from the helicopter was that windy it blew London onto dad who was holding a pink cake as it flew towards Violet who is staying first class with her boyfriend Ashton and her mum.

Zack saw the cake heading towards Violet and jumped in front like he was taking a bullet for her. **"Snookums"** London said getting Ivana out of the bag and storm over to Zack **"You saved me, you took a cake for me"** Violet said, even out loud it sounds stupid.

 **"Zack that cake was supposed to be for Ivana!"** London says angrily at Zack **"That would explain the liver frosting"** Zack said I was grossed out, liver frosting and what dog eats cake **"Here Ivana try some"** London says as she puts Ivana in front of Zack's face as she starts licking his face, haha.

I was just sitting in London's room because she wanted to do me to get my nails done with her and Ivana for some unknown reason. **"Oh snookums, I'm sorry your landing was rough especially since your still recovering from your tummy tuck"** since when can dogs get 'tummy tucks' when Bailey walks in with a pig, oh it is the pig from Parrot Island.

 **"Kara remember Porkers from Parrot Island, he's finally out of quarantine so I thought maybe Ivana and Porkers could have a pet play date"** London screamed **"Sup Porkers, and now I am hungry, well I'm going to the Juice Bar and get a smoothie"** I said getting up and leaving.

 **"Are you only going to the Juice Bar to see Zack?"** Bailey asked. **"Maybe, and I thought I said don't tell anyone"** the only reason I say that is because London found out and started teasing me **"Sorry"** Bailey said as I walk out the door I hear **"Get that pig out of here"** obviously from London.

 **"Hey Zacky"** I said as I walked up to the bar. Why did I see that **"Hey Kara, what can I get ya?"** Zack asked as I sat down on a stool **"Can I get a vanilla thick shake?"** I asked as he took down my order. He is so cute **"Sure"** Zack says as he starts making the thick shake.

* * *

 _Zack POV:_

 ** _"Can I get a vanilla thick shake?"_** _Kara asked me with a smile. She is adorable **"Sure"** I say as I start making the thick shake **"So what is up?"** I ask starting a conversation **"The sky. Nah um I have been painting my nails and going shopping"** She responded. Really? Her shopping and painting her nails?_

 ** _"Really?"_** _I speak my thoughts **"No, I was joking I have been reading and watching TV. What about you"** She said with a smile **"Well I got invited to this evening dinner by Violet and she said I could bring someone"** I hope she will go with me._

 _Kara that is… not Violet **"Oh really? Thanks"** she says as I give her the thick shake **"No worries, $3.50 thanks"** she gives me $5 **"Keep it"** she says. She gets up and starts walking off, ask her NOW Zack **"Wait Kara. I was wondering if you… maybe… want to go to the evening dinner with me"** come on please say yes. _

**_"Sure, what time should I be ready?"_** _YES! **"Oh um it starts at 7 so I'll pick you up, your cabin is next to your dad's isn't it?"** I ask **"Yeah you'll know which one, it's half black and half farm like on the door. See ya"** she said as she turns around and leaves **"YES!"** I check to clock above my head 4:00pm well my shift is over and now I can get ready, great way to end my shift serve Kara and ask her to a dinner. _

_AT ZACK'S CABIN_

 _I open my door and go have a shower, (which rarely happens), I hop out of the shower, get dry and walk over to Cody's room, and he is very good with suits and stuff so yeah, I just walk into his room **"Cody do you have a suit I could borrow"** I ask nicely. _

_If I have learnt one thing about Cody is that if you ask nicely he will 90% give you what you asked for, the other 10% is mostly if I ask **"Yeah sure"** as he says that I walk over to his closet trying to find one **"Wait, you smell… clean, soap, shampoo & conditioner, and is that aftershave?"** Cody said investigating me. **"Maybe?"** I said._

 ** _"Which girl?"_** _Cody guesses **"Kara"** I answer straight away. **"Where are you going with Kara?"** Cody asked me. Since when did he care about Kara? **"To an evening dinner I got invited to. Violet said I could bring someone so I am bringing Kara. Hopefully I can ask her something later. And since when did you care about Kara?"** I ask Cody._

 ** _"Since she is my best friend and your my brother"_** _Cody answered me. I checked the time on Cody's clock 6:30pm. Crap! I have been eating, showering, talking to Cody and trying to get ready for not even 2 hours **"Look Cody can I borrow the suit or not, I have to pick Kara at 7 so hurry up with interrogating me"** I told him **"Fine take the suit but return it dry cleaned!"** he says as I take the suit and rush back to my cabin. _

* * *

Kara's POV:

After I left the Juice Bar I rush straight to London' cabin, **"Uh hey Kara what's up?"** she is always nice to me **"Can I borrow a dress?"** I asked. She looks at me like I'm crazy. And that is because I hardly wear dresses **"Come on in let's find you a dress"** London says as she drags me into her room and starts picking up dresses.

 **"Thank you so much London"** I thank her cause she never gives/lets anyone wear any of her clothes **"No worries your my bestie. Don't tell Chelsea"** I thought she hated Chelsea, no wait that is probably me that hates her.

She found a perfect black dress for me it was not short but not too long **"This is perfect, Thanks London"** she hands me the dress **"No worries Zack's jaw will drop when he sees you in it"** how did she know I was going out with Zack to a dinner **"What? I- it's not Zack"** she gives a 'are-you-serious' look.

 **"Kara; the entire time we have been on this stupid boat I know that every time you talk to Zack you blush a little and every time a guy talks to you, you tend to get bored or zone out. You did it sometimes at the Tipton"** damn it **"Well I better go, thanks for the dress"** I close her door and walk out.

I finish my shower, and I get ready for a dinner with Zack, I fix my hair while dancing around to _We Don't Have To Dance_ by Andy Black _,_ I look at the clock to see it says _7:00pm_ Zack will be here soon, I tidy up a bit and then there is a knock at my door I open it to see Zack **"Hey, are you ready?"** Zack asked **"Yeah, let's go"** I said.

While we were there, we just started eating food and having a laugh, I also found out it wasn't an evening dinner but a birthday gala **"So Kara I wanted to ask you a question"** Zack asked **"Sure, what's up?"** I asked, intrigued as to what the question was.

 **"Well, um I was wondering-"** Zack got cut off by Ashton raising his voice saying **"Perhaps it has been _stolen_ "** Ashton said which makes everyone gasp. **"Did I just hear the 's' word?"** Dad pops out of nowhere. **"Yes the kidney has been stolen"** Ashton tells my dad.

Dad mixes up kidney with the Kidney of the Sea, **"Oh well have one of the little hot dogs their delicious"** Dad said **"No he means my diamond necklace"** Violet says sounding a bit sad, **"Not the Kidney of the Sea! How could you let it out of your sight"** Mrs Berg said.

Everyone keeps going on and on about the stupid necklace, so I picked up my phone and started taking photos from outside.

 **"So what happened with the necklace?"** I asked Zack as we were walking back to my cabin. **"Oh Ashton put the necklace in my pocket while I was talking with you, did you see him behind me at all?"** Zack asked me.

 **"Yeah but I thought he was talking to Violet who was also behind you"** I answer then I thought about what he was gonna ask me before Ashton made a scene. **"Hey Zack, what were you going to ask me?"** I asked **"Oh never mind I'll ask it later"** Zack said brushing it off. **"Ok well bye, and thanks for tonight"** I kiss his cheek and walk into my cabin.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Song for this chapter is_ **The Edge** _by fellow aussies **Tonight Alive**_

-amber sixx


	6. Show Girls Show N Tell

**'May The Force Be With You' -** Star Wars

* * *

I was at my seat next to Zack in the classroom listening to Woody's essay, oh boy. **"So then the dude punches the shark in the face and surfs this killer tube all the way back to Honolulu where he and his hula babe feast on Opakpaka with cheese"** Woody said and we all clapped, well not enthusiastically.

 **"Woody, this is a class on world culture, you were supposed to do a report on a city not some low budget surfer flick"** Miss Tutwieller informs wood **"Hey, _Waves of Terror_ was very educational, I learned about waves and terror"** Woody responded **"Well your terrifying me, sit"** Miss Tutwieller mumbled.

 **"Hawaii is in fact a beautiful state with a rich history and a wealth of natural resources, Now who can name one of the chief exports of Hawaii?"** Miss Tutwieller asks, guess who raised their hand… Cody and Bailey, **"London"** Miss Tutwieller called on London who was filing her nails.

 **"Huh?"** London responded **"Can you name on of the chief exports of Hawaii?"** Miss Tutwieller questioned again, by this time I tapped Zack's shoulder **"Hey Zack"** he turned around **"Hey Kara what's up?"** he responded **"Just wondering if you're working today?"** I asked hoping he would be, cause I might go and get a smoothie **"Yeah I am, why?"** he answered **"I might go grab a smoothie" "Cool, I'll make the vanilla thick shake as soon as I get to work"** Zack said with a smile.

 **"Ok"** I replied and sat properly in my seat **"How about coffee?"** Miss Tutwieller bribed London, bad choice **"Oh please, I would love a cup make it a non-fat decaf with some sprinkles"** London responded **"Do I look like a waitress, don't answer that"** Miss Tutwieller quickly said before anyone said anything.

Cody turned and spoke to Zack and myself **"Ah a tradition for ushanka, you must be doing your report on the icy capital Yakutsk of Siberia's soccer republic?"** Cody misinterpreted **"Close"** Zack lifts up his ridiculous hat **"I'm listening to the Red Socks game"** Cody looked at me.

 **"Are you listening to the Red Socks games too?"** Cody said sounding disappointed by a little bit **"No. Star Wars"** I say with a 'duh' expression but when I said 'Star Wars' a massive smile appeared. I was watching the film but because I was in class I had to listen to it.

 **"Okay the next report is on Tokyo"** as soon as Miss Tutwieller said that a class mate that I know the name of; Caleb, stands up in a ninja outfit… **"Don't even bother coming up here is everything you're about to say was in Ninja Zombies 3"** Caleb sits back down, maybe before she sets these assignments to actually mention that it cannot be movie, TV or video game related.

 **"You people should be ashamed of yourselves, do you think this class is a joke"** She questioned **"YES!"** bad timing Zack **"Unless the answer is no"** he sat back down. **"Nice cover but bad timing, guessing they scored?"** I ask/ tell him **"Yeah they did"** he said as he turned back around.

The bell rang and I went back to my cabin where I played _Let it Sleep_ by Asking Alexandria really loudly while reading **"Hey Kara"** I turn down the song and say **"Hi Hay Bales"** that's one of my nickname for her **"Oh I get it, it's cause I'm from a farm"** she said.

 **"Yeah that and Bail is in your name, hey do you want to go to the juice bar?"** I ask Bailey **"Yeah sure, I am in need for a smoothie"** I turn my music off and walk down to the Juice Bar where Zack is working **"Kara! Over here"** Bailey and I walk over to Zack **"Here is that thick shake I promised you"** wow he remembered. Cody always said he never remembers things a lot **"Wow you actually remembered"** I tell him **"Why wouldn't I?"** he questioned **"Never mind, here keep it"** I give him $10 for both Bailey and my drink.

* * *

 _Zack POV:_

 _I only remembered because, well, she is Karina Moseby the hottest girl on the boat, even if some people don't approve of her style, its adorable._

* * *

Kara's POV:

Bailey and I decided to go back to the Juice Bar and sit there for a while **"I can't believe Miss Tutwiler wouldn't let me give my report on Kettle Pot"** Bailey says looking a bit sad **"Don't sweat it Bails, your chance will be soon"** I tell her **"I had pie charts made out of actual pie"** huh? Pie chart of really pie.

 **"Oops"** Zack said taking his face out of the pie **"If it's any consolation your homework was delicious"** Zack says stuffing the pie in his mouth. **"Well you better tell Miss Tutwiler you ate my A+"** We heard a laugh so Bailey, Zack and myself turned around to see Miss Tutwieller laughing with my dad.

 **"Looks like she's busy with Moseby"** Cody said coming up behind us, aww I'm happy for dad **"Finally I see dad with a woman"** I say out loud. I didn't mean it to be said loudly **"Yeah look at those two do you think they're courtin?"** Bailey said **"What is that?"** I asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"First of all; no-ones been 'courtin' since 1922 which by the way was the last time Moseby had a date"** Zack said **"Hey that's my dad"** I said just as London walked over **"London did you hear what Moseby and Miss Tutwieller were saying?"** Bailey and I questioned London at the same time.

 **"He was asking is she was free tonight and she said yes"** London responded **"It sounds like he was asking her out on a date"** Bailey said **"Aww Dad has a date"** I sang, Zack giving me a wierded out look **"What can't I be excited for my dad finally getting a date?"** grandma always said after mum left dad refused to date at all and kept saying 'I am married to my job'

 **"Moseby and Tutwieller sitting in a tree, k-i-ssing"** London incorrectly sang **"Please, as much as I love my dad, the only woman he has ever kissed was Grandma and I don't think she is happy about it"** I state **"What about your mum?"** Cody questioned **"You know, I am not actually sure, Dad said she left when I was born"** I say whilst I shrug, they all gave me a 'we're so sorry' look even London!

 **"And I don't see Miss Tutwieller dating she's so uptight, 'Don't be tardy', 'Do your homework', 'don't eat chalk'"** Zack said, wait what? Don't eat chalk? **"Come on let's follow them and eavesdrop on their conversations"** London brilliantly came up with **"London it's not right to spy on people"** Bailey said.

 **"Dude, do you wanna see them on a date seeing as this could be the only date these 2 can get or do you want to stay in the cabin?"** I asked as Bailey gave me a look, London chimed in **"Well don't think of it as spying think it as science"** London explains **"Yeah, we're merely observing their behaviour… from behind a plant"** I finish for London. **"Works for me"** Bailey said **"Come on Kara"** London said dragging Bailey and myself with her.

* * *

Later that night after dad and I had dinner, London and I were making our way past the line where creepy middle aged men either don't have a wife/girlfriend or just want away from families by looking at half naked/half clothed woman dancing for money, **"London, Kara? What are doing here its past curfew?"** Cody asked, oh Cody only you would care about curfew.

 **"Did you forget my dad runs this boat he lets me out past curfew as long as I am not noisy, disruptive, disturbing the guests and I go to bed at a reasonable hour"** I said while counting on my fingers and shrugging **"We were spying on Moseby and Tutwieller with Bailey to prove that their dating but we lost them"** London told the twins **"Where's Bailey?"** Zack questioned looking behind London and myself.

 **"I guess we lost her to"** London said with a 'I don't care' tone of voice **"Actually she went back to our cabin cause she was scared she would be caught out past curfew"** I say and roll my eyes **"I just came up with the best idea, London, will you be our mum?"** Zack asked London. **"No way, I will not dress like Carey, I have three words for those cheap Charlie outfits, hi-de-ous"** oh my god. **"Guys"** they keep ignoring me, so I just push past them.

 **"Hey Kirbster, is my dad there?"** I ask Kirby, I feel breathing down my neck, I turn my head to see London, Woody and the twins **"Yeah Kara why?"** Kirby asked **"I just need to ask him a question but he wasn't in his cabin"** I state, **"Well alright, oh but can you just watch the line while I go to the little guards room"** Kirby runs to the bathroom. I think that's what he meant.

 **"Hey Kara, can we please go in there?"** Cody asks nicely **"Hmmmm…."** As I go to answer Kirby comes back **"Thank-you Kara you can go in and no to you guys"** pointing for me to go in the door stopping Cody, London and Zack from entering. I gave them an apologetic smile and walked in, while I was looking around for my dad, I found him! I walk over to him.

 **"Hi dad"** I said with a smile. **"Oh hello Kara"** Dad said **"Dad I just wanted to know, if there was something going on with Miss T?"** I ask hoping he wasn't going to ask why I think that **"No, well I mean she is nice and pretty but no Kara why?"** Dad asked. Dammit (wad up blink 182 and iisuperwomanii reference)

 **"It's just that Grandma always said you never went out with women after Mum left us and yeah, well I best head to my cabin and read bye Dad have good night and see you in the morning"** I said and I left.

* * *

I woke up at 6am along with Bailey and got reading for school. When we got to class Zack and Cody were telling the students about the stupid show the Starlight Follies *mocking voice* **"So then down comes her stiletto heel…"** Cody slams his foot on table so close to Zack's face he could have kicked him **"…This close to our faces"** Cody joins in **"Greatest experience of my life"** he says excitedly **"You went to the Starlight Follies to stare at scantily clad women"** Bailey starts.

 **"That show men that all women are like that and it also portrays us as easy"** I finish for Bailey, she nods and looks at Cody. **"No what? No. I went for the music, the band was awesome"** I gave Cody the 'what-the-hell-you-talking-about 'look **"The Ira Dinkman Combo?"** Bailey asked **"Off the heazy"** Cody answers with nervously.

 **"Dude never say 'off the heazy' again"** I said making Zack laugh as Miss T walked in **"Good Morning Class"** Miss T **"Good Morning Miss Tutwiler"** no one seems enthusiastic oh wait it's school, no one is ever enthusiastic **"Okay first report Zack"** Miss T wrong choice, but it must be funny if it is Zack **"Vegas Baby, the place to be, It's all about the cards though. You need to know how to hold them, fold them and to deal them"** as Zack said that the cards flew out of his hand.

 **"52 at a time"** Zack said casually continuing his presentation. **"Wow, someone's getting a grade lower than Woody"** Miss T muttered under her breath **"Yes!"** Woody says excitedly. Zack dropped to the floor to pick up the cards but looked at Miss T's ankle then I see Zack scurry over to Cody and myself **"Cody, Kara, I need your help now!"** Zack asked **"Dude no way, I'm next with mine on Canada so no, Cody will"** after I did my essay Miss T was very impressed with by the way.

Bailey, Zack, Cody, London, Woody and I were at the Juice Bar and we were still on the subject of Starlight Follies and Miss T and my dad. **"Guys, guys, guys, guys. So the show girl with the great legs was Tutwiler"** Zack said **"No way"** Woody asked **"Way" "No way" "Way" "No way" "Way"** was the back and forth from Zack and Woody **"I'll handle this… Way"** Cody said **"Alright, please just shut up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself"** I said.

London gives me a high five, she likes _Teen Wolf_ only because she likes the hot boys, well come on who wouldn't **"But she couldn't have been in the show last night cause she was on a date with Mr Moseby"** London said **"Uh did you see her"** Zack questioned **"Well we were following but we lost her"** Bailey responded.

 **"Actually you went back to the cabin cause curfew, I don't know where London went, and I only went in to speak to my dad"** I say. I then walked away, I know I'm rude but I have homework and reading to do and I don't want to stand around listening to them going on and on about the Starlight Follies dancer who is allegedly Miss T and I feel as though my input wasn't needed and they wouldn't care anyway.

* * *

 **"Come in"** I say not putting down _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ when someone knocked on the door. The door opens to reveal my dad and Miss T **"Kara we are going out to see the final show of the Starlight Follies and then to dinner, could you please wear a dress and be at the room where the Starlight Follies"** Dad said.

 **"Ok Dad"** he closes my door. After I changed into a dress I walked down to the room **"Hey Kirbster, is my dad here?"** I say pointing behind him **"Yeah, he said if you show up to let you in, so in you go"** I walk in and see my dad and Miss T.

While we are eating dinner the showgirls started falling turns out Bailey and London were showgirls and Zack and Cody we're checking in the audience or something like that so everyone left dad and Miss T were finding out why Zack, Cody, London and Bailey were in the show while I stood there taking photos around the stage and of the girls for the brocher that dad wants me to do to show all the activites and shows we have on the boat.

* * *

 **"I can not believe you would sneak into a restricted show"** Miss T said to Bailey, London (Dressed as showgirls), Zack and Cody. Well this is weird seeing as I am under age and oh a _girl_ **"On a school night"** Miss T adds **"Dressed as show girls"** Dad adds as well **"How did you know where we were?"** Cody asked Dad **"We were eating dinner, Mr Moseby, Kara and myself"** Miss T said as they all looked dumbfound.

 **"IS THAT WHY KARA LOOKS HOT!"** Zack screamed loudly. I looked down at my outfit, do I really look hot? **"It was the boys plan, they thought you were one of the show girls"** Bailey told Dad and Miss T " **Well Bailey and London thought you and Mr Moseby were dating"** aww they would be cute. Zack repeated it loudly **"Stop shouting"** I say.

 **"OH SORRY THAT DRUM REALLY MESSED UP MY HEARING"** Zack screams **"And you're messing up mine"** Miss T added **"We told you she wasn't in the show"** London states **"Well maybe not tonight, but how does that explain the anklet?"** Cody retorted " **BUT HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN THE ANKLET"** Zack yelled the same question.

 **"Okay so maybe she's a show girl and dating Moseby can we all agree on that"** Bailey says trying to stop arguing **"Uh guys"** I say trying to tell them what is actually happening between Dad and Miss T. **"Please, a show girl is so out of Moseby's league"** Cody scoffed **"Excuse Me"** Dad looked shocked at the mention of it **"And Miss Tutwieller is way too old to be a show girl"** London said insulting Miss T **"Excuse Me!"** Miss T says sounding offended.

 **"GUYS! It's not our business if Miss Tutwiler is a show girl or dating my dad. She is neither"** I say standing up for her **"Exactly, thank you Kara"** she praised me **"I don't care as long as I can be in next week's show"** London says pulling a pose **"Next Year, London"** I say **"Next Year's show"** She said pulling a pose.

 **"Where you and your co-workers are going to is in detention"** Miss T may get enjoyment out of that and they all groaned **"WHY WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT HER PENSION"** Zack shouted as he walked out the door.

After that fiasco my dad thanked Miss T for being a stand in for the Starlight Follies and for joining him for dinner, she then said that was ok and then she started walking off, dad's jaw dropped **"Hey dad, you ok?"** I ask he shakes it off **"Yes Kara lets go and sleep"** and we did

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

Song for this chapter is **Fly Away** by **_5 Seconds of Summer_**

-amber sixx


	7. International Date Line

**'The Ones That Love Us Never Really Leave Us, And You Can Always Find Them... In Here'** \- Sirius Black

* * *

I was in class listening to Miss T talking about something educational. **"London, can you tell me what this is?"** Miss T asks London **"Really Miss T? She will insult you"** I point out leaning back in my chair with arms crossed. I leaned my head back to look at London who just nods her head. She looked kinda funny from my view (being that she looked upside down) and then I sat my head back up and continued leaning on my chair with arms crossed.

 **"A bad manicure"** London insulted **"Told you"** she gave me a stern look, then looks at her nails **"No. Oh ew. Okay, has anyone heard of the International Date Line?"** She questions all of us **"What you say to a French girl so she'll date you?"** Woody failed at answering the question **"No, it's an imaginary line created in 1884, to the east of which a day earlier than it is to the west"** Bailey told the class.

 **"So when you cross the date line, you have to turn your clocks back 24 hours, a full day"** Cody finished for Bailey. **"Correct, Yay, which is what we're going to be doing tonight"** Miss T points out **"That works for me, Because if tomorrow is going to be today again, then today is actually yesterday which means yesterday's homework isn't due today, it's really due tomorrow"** I got lost when Zack said that.

It was like explaining a Game of Thrones family tree or episode or even Pretty Little Liars episode to someone who has never watched or read the Game of Thrones/Pretty Little Liars series. **"In other words you didn't do your homework?"** Miss T said onto what he was just saying **"Busted"** I mumble **"Yet"** Zack said to Miss T.

* * *

After class Zack and I went to his cabin to listen to the music he is playing at the dance, when Cody barges into the room trying to catch his breath and Zack started chuckling **"Dude your crying: Chick flick marathon or cooking with onions?"** Zack guessed **"Woody?"** I ask Cody he nods **"Hey how did you know that?"** Zack asked me.

Cody also looked at me, wondering how I knew it was Woody **"It was a guess"** I tell the twins **"Woody has been cutting the cheese for the past hour"** Cody states. **"Is that what that was? Both Kara and myself thought it was the foghorn"** Zack says sounding intrigued **"Our room is filled with nausea gas, one spark and the entire ship could blow up"** Cody tells us.

 **"Better not, Zack's djing the dance tonight and I won't have anyone to dance with if this ship blows up"** I say. I forgot to mention after class Zack asked if I would dance with him at the dance **"Now which style do you like better, Wolf-Man Zack, 'awoooo Yeah this is Wolf-Man Zack spinning the hits of yesterday, today and tomorrow baby' or 'Yo Yo Yo this is Grand Master Zack kicking it old school with the wheels of steel mmmm' and Kara; I asked you to dance with me at the dance and I will, don't worry"** Zack said to me and striking the pose of 'Grand Master Zack'.

 **"Hope there's a third choice but if your djing tonight I need you to play a slow song for me and Bailey"** Cody asks his twin nicely **"I didn't know there was a Bailey and you"** Zack told Cody. I nod in agreement. I mean I know Bailey has a crush on him. **"There will be, tonight I'm gonna make a move and get out the friendzone"** ooh friendzone… like I am with Zack.

 **"Good Luck, once you're in the friendzone there's no getting out, It's like the maze (runner) on the kiddie menus at Benny's"** Zack said explaining the situation to Cody **"Most 4 year olds can do those"** Cody and I said at the same time **"Na uh no matter what way the horsy goes he always runs into a cactus"** Zack sounds so childish right now.

 **"Not without his cowboy in the saddle, tonight when the mood is right, and we're dancing under the moonlight, I'm gonna make my move"** Cody explains to Zack and myself. **"Aww Cody that's sweet, see Zack maybe you should be like your brother when it comes to romance, he wants the girl and actually knows her name"** Zack gave me the 'evil-eye' **"Well I got a lot going up in here"** he says pointing to his brain.

 **"Ahh Zack we all know there is nothing up there"** Cody said to his brother which I felt like laughing at. Then the porthole in Zack's room blew open, raining heavily outside **"You can forget the 'under the moonlight' thing"** Zack said to Cody **"There gonna have the dance inside, Dad messaged me"** I said showing the twins the text from my father, there was an explosion and Woody came into the room looking like cooking went bad and blew up in his face.

 **"What happened to you?"** Zack asked him **"I don't know, I shuffled across the floor, touched the doorknob, there was a flash and all of a sudden the room smelt like burnt baloney"** Woody told us **"Ok…. Well I got to go London and I are going shopping for dresses for the dance, bye"** I walk out of Zacks room and go to London's cabin.

* * *

DANCE

London and I walked into the dance and we walked over to Bailey who looked as if she was milking an invisible cow in the middle of the dancefloor. **"What are you doing?"** London asked **"Dancing"** Bailey said **"You look like your high and are milking a cow"** I said. Well she was. **"That's the name of the dance"** Bailey said **"Milking a cow while high?"** I asked **"No. Milking the cow"** Bailey said as she continued dancing.

 **"Oh well do you know this one?"** London said as she started moving her hands as if she was swiping something. **"Oh yeah the 'sheep shear'"** Bailey said as she did that same move while I stood behind them with a look on my face that if you saw it, you could tell I was 100% done and trying not to laugh.

 **"No silly, the credit card swipe"** London said as they continued the dance move. **"And I call this the 'going to the punch bowl'"** I said 'moonwalking' to the punch table. I grabbed a drink then walked over to the dj set up and pulled a chair up so I can speak to Zack.

 **"Hey Kara, you look gorgeous"** Zack said to me, I blush a little **"Thanks Zack. You cleaned up well"** later on throughout the night we saw Cody looking freaked out and… a fisherman… So Zack and Cody explained why Cody looked like he was gonna have a panic attack.

 **"Ok"** Zack and I walked back to the dj set up **"What song is next?"** I ask Zack **"The slow song Cody wanted so he could dance with Bailey"** Zack said **"Aww"** I say **"Alright, everyone grab a partner we're going to slow things down a bit"** As Zack said that I saw Cody ask Bailey, aww Cailey.

Miss T came over to Zack and took the microphone **"Attention everyone, we will be crossing the International Date Line in 3, 2, 1"**

* * *

 _Cody's POV:_

 _I was in the classroom listening to Miss Tutwieller **"London can you tell me what this is?"** Miss Tutwieller said gesturing to the map **"A bad manicure"** London said **"No. Oh ew. Okay, has anyone heard of the International Date Line?"** She questions all of us. **"Wait what is going on here? We already learnt about the International Date Line?"** I questioned._

 ** _"I'm sorry if you read ahead Cody and I'm sure Kara did too but I have to teach to the lowest common denominator"_** _Miss Tutwieller said pointing to Zack who; when I looked at him, next to Kara was balancing a pencil as if it were a moustache and I saw Kara roll her eyes and sink in her chair more._

 ** _"Woah, woah, woah… we're doing math now?"_** _Zack asked **"Nope"** Kara said looking straight at the board. **"I thought this was geography"** Zack said **"It is"** Kara answered again. **"No, I mean what happened to the dance?"** I asked. What's going on? **"You mean the one we're having tonight?"** Bailey asked me as she turned around and looked at me._

 ** _"Woah. I'm having a weird sense of déjà vu"_** _I said rubbing my eyes. **"Deja who?"** London asked **"Déjà vu. It's French for 'I've seen this all before'"** I explained to London. **"Wait a second, we're doing French? I thought this was math"** Zack said lifting his arms in surrender. _

**_"Ok first you think we're in Math instead of geography and now you think we're in French instead of math?"_** _Kara asked Zack who nodded and she looked at Miss Tutwieller **"Can I leave?"** Kara asked **"No"** Miss Tutwieller said. Kara must really be angry._

* * *

 _I walked into Zack's room to see him and Kara lying on his bed listening to music. They'd be cute together. I closed the door and started trying to catch my breath and Zack started chuckling **"Dude your crying: Chick flick marathon or cooking with onions?"** Zack guessed **"Woody?"** Kara asked and I nodded. **"Hey how did you know that?"** Zack asked Kara._

 _I also looked at her, wondering how she knew it was Woody **"It was a guess"** she tell us **"I swear I've lived this day before"** I said sitting down in a chair **"Hey, you're life is just so boring it seems that way"** Zack said but Kara slapped his arm lightly._

 ** _"Anyway, I'm Djing the dance tonight now which style do you like better, Wolf-Man Zack"_** _Zack said getting up but I stopped him **"That's crazy, that's crazy"** I said stopping him **"You're right, I should go with Grand Master Zack 'wicky- wicky- whicky- mmmm'"** Zack said pulling a gangsta pose._

 _But I got up **"I've seen that all before"** I said **"Hey! It's hard to come up with original stuff"** Zack said **"Zack I'm not saying you're unoriginal which you are, I'm saying that something weird is going on. One minute I'm trying to dance with Bailey and the next it's like it didn't happen"**_ _I explained._

 ** _"That's because it didn't happen. The dance is tonight"_** _Zack said to me **"Wait I've heard of something like this"** Kara said **"Really?"** I asked her **"Yeah in an episode of Supernatural"** Kara said **"What happened?"** I asked **"Sam relives the same Tuesday it's just each time Dean dies, he wakes up again the same day and keeps going"** Kara told me._

 ** _"Wow, I'll have to watch that with you. You're right Zack: the dance is tonight, maybe fate is giving me a second chance to tell Bailey how I feel and finally get out of the friendzone"_** _I told my brother who was now seated at his desk._

 ** _"Good Luck, once you're in the friendzone there's no getting out, It's like the maze on the kiddie menus at Benny's"_** _Zack said **"Look, you've said that all before"** I said as the porthole opened **"And then that happened before too"** I said climbing up on the beds and shutting it._

 ** _"Next Woody is going to explode his butt fumes… watch"_** _I said hopping off the bed and pointing at the door. An explosion was heard as Kara and Zack looked at the door and in walked Woody. Zack and Kara looked at me **"I could have predicted that"** Zack said._

* * *

 _I walked into the dance seeing Bailey and London dance and Kara moonwalk away to the punch table when Woody came up to me **"Hey Cody I was looking online-"** He started but I cut him off **"That girls like a sense of humour. Sure I'll hear a joke but make it fast"** I told him as I kept looking over a Bailey still dancing with London and Kara standing by Zack._

 _Woody told me his joke and I looked at Bailey as she walked over to the people in the corner, danced with them for a second while I told Woody that joke was great and said bye. Than saw Bailey look at the shrimp **"Ooh shrimp"** she said taking a bite of one. So I jogged over to Kara and Zack as Addison walked down past me dancing. **"Zack I need you to play this song"** I said holding the CD as he took it._

 ** _"Ok Code Red. I'll add your request to the cue. You are-"_** _Zack said but I know he's gonna say number 27 and that I'd need to pay 5 bucks so I just held up 5 bucks. He and Kara looked at me with a raised eyebrow **"Next"** Zack said immediately as he took the money **"You know, you're my brother. I would have done it for nothing"** Zack said **"Yeah right"** Kara and I said._

 _I jogged down the stairs towards Bailey when the old lady learning karate blocked my path **"Excuse me sonny, is this the senior citizen karate class?"** she asked me. Not again! **"No it's our school dance"** I said. i told the old lady it was the karate class so she flipped me onto the ground, I got laughed at, I fixed London's dress and I got to dance with Bailey but she threw up in a fisherman's hat. _

_But Miss T came over to Zack and took the microphone **"Attention everyone, we will be crossing the International Date Line in 3, 2, 1".**_

* * *

 _Next thing I know I'm back in the classroom. **"London can you tell me what this is?"** Miss Tutwieller said gesturing to the map **"A bad manicure"** London said **"Not again"** I said out loud **"I know, her nails are bad everyday"** London said. _

_I walked into Zack's room gasping for air. I closed the door and started trying to catch my breath and Zack started chuckling **"Dude your crying-"** Zack started **"Not from chick flicks. Not from onions. I'm living the same day over and over again"** I said sitting down **"Are you suddenly Sam Winchester?"** Kara asked me._

 ** _"No"_** _I answered_ ** _"Well if you're not Sam then you might be in Mystery Spot controlled by the Trickster"_** _Kara explained to me **"Ok… anyway back to reality, I'm djing the dance tonight and I wanna know-"** Zack said **"I know, I know you're trying to decided which style you're gonna choose 'awoooo Yeah this is Wolf-Man Zack**_ **_or 'Grand Master Zack 'wicky- wicky- whicky- mmmm'"_** _I said striking the same pose._

 ** _"Ok that's spooky"_** _Zack said getting up and sitting in the chair at his desk. **"See, we've lived this day before. Twice. I got closer to Bailey last night but she threw up when I told her I want to be more than friends"** I told my brother and he started laughing **"There's a shock"** he said._

 _Kara got up and stood next to me **"Hey! Don't be mean"** Kara said. **"What? Vomit speaks louder than words"** Zack said **"It was the bad shrimp. But tonight is going to be different. I'm taking a dance class and I'm gonna win her over on the dance floor"** I said._

 ** _"I've seen you dance. One class ain't gonna cut it"_** _Zack said shrugging **"You'll do great"** Kara said to me with a smile and placed a hand on my shoulder **"Thanks Kara. And I'll take it 50 times if I have to… whatever it takes to get out of the friendzone with Bailey"** I said. **"Good luck, once you're in the friendzone-"** Zack said **"It's not like the maze on the kiddy menu at benny's"** I said._

 ** _"OK now your freaking me out"_** _Zack said **"I've believed him the whole time"** Kara said. **"I told you, I know everything that's gonna happen"** I said **"Like what?"** Kara asked **"I thought you believed me?"** I asked **"Answer me Sam Winchester"** Kara said smirking. **"That porthole opens now"** I said pointing to it as it flung open._

 _I got up on the bed and closed it. I hopped off the bed and stood next to Kara **"And here comes the explosion"** I said as an explosion was heard. I moved past Kara and opened the door **"And crispy Woody"** I said looking at Woody than shutting the door in his face._

 ** _"Don't you see? Fate has given me a chance to get it right with Bailey"_** _Cody said **"So what your saying is… we're gonna have to keep reliving this day until you get a girl to like you?"** Zack said **"That's right"** I said **"Boy are we in trouble"** Zack said._

* * *

 _This time I walked into the dance and saw Bailey dancing with London and Kara moonwalking away from them. Woody came up to me **"You're a little horse. Haha great joke. The ladies will love you"** I said **"Thanks"** Woody said **"No problem"** I said as the waiter brought the shrimp over **"Celebrate with shrimp"** I said taking it from the waiter and handing it to Woody. _

**_"OK"_** _Woody said walking away with it **"Gosh darn it where are all the shrimp?"** Bailey asked **"Yes! Everything is going according to plan"** I said as the old lady showed up. I introduced myself as her sensei and before we could spar I gave her a blue belt and she took it and walked off saying she had to show her mum._

 _London then came up to me asking me to fix her dress so I clicked my fingers and a lady came in ready to sew the dress. **"Wow you're telepathetic"** London said than carried on saying she thought I carried stuff like 'bear repellent' (which I do) and said how you never know when you need it and sprayed it in the guy who danced with Bailey the first time in the eyes._

 ** _"Alright, everyone grab a partner we're going to slow things down a bit"_** _Zack said playing the song **"Oh I love this song"** Bailey said **"I picked it just for you"** I said making my way over to her **"Care to dance?"** I asked holding my hand out for her to take… which she did. **"I know it's slow but it's better for talking"** I said._

 _We danced and were nearly about to kiss when I was suddenly in the classroom yet again. **"London can you tell me what this is?"** Miss Tutwieller said gesturing to the map again **"Noooooo!"** I yelled **"You're probably right Cody but let's give her a chance anyway"** Miss Tutwiller said._

 _I was now standing in Zack's room next to Kara and Zack was next to Kara. **"And now here comes the explosion"** I said. An explosion happen **"And crispy Woody"** I said opening the door, revealing Woody than shut it in his face. **"OK look I'm with Kara; I believe you. But why does this keep happening?"** Zack asked._

 _Now we were at the dance, Haggis the fisherman gave me the key to the bridge. I bolted straight for it so we wouldn't have to relive the day all over again._

* * *

Kara's POV:

Zack and I were sitting down waiting to cross the date line for, which according to Cody for the 4th time. **"Attention everyone, we will be crossing the International Date Line in 3, 2, 1"**. Nothing happened, why was Miss T excited about this then? **"And continue the dance"** Miss T said leaving **"So Kara… I asked you to dance with me, so will you"** Zack said nervously **"Yes"** I say in return, smiling at him. He grabbed my hand and we started slow dancing. I feel so happy.

* * *

 _Zacks' POV:_

 _I finally get to dance with the best girl in the world, 'ask her now Zack' **"Hey Kara, I was uh wondering… you don't have to but… do you want to go out on a date with me"** She looks up, smiling **"Yes, I will go on a date with you Zack"** She smiles, which makes me smile, yes I finally have a chance with her. _

* * *

Kara's POV:  
I am going on a date with my crush. Happy dance, no ok.

As soon as the dance is over Zack kisses my cheek and I run and tell Bailey and I text London. BEST NIGHT EVER

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy._

 _This has been edited as in the original version, i didn't have Cody in it._

 _If Kara ever calls Bailey 'Bai' it is pronounced the same way as Bae_

 _Song for this chapter is **Kids in The Dark** by **All Time Low**_

 _-amber sixx_


	8. The Date (Original)

**'You're Just As Sane As I Am' -** Luna Lovegood

* * *

I was in my room with Bailey doing out homework when I get a text from Zack ' _Hey Kara, meet me at the Sky Deck at 8pm and dress pretty, well you are already pretty. Xx Z.M_ ' Tonight is the date if you didn't know **"Hey Bai, look at this"** I show her the text from Zack then locking my phone **"Wow, and it is only 5pm you have 3 hours"** She told me; wow I might start going through my closet finding the perfect dress, and now I sound girly, s**t!

 **"See ya Bailey"** she waves I run to London's cabin **"Oh hey Kara what's up"** London says smiling **"Do you need to get your hair done by any chance?"** I ask making her squeal **"Yes let's go"** She grabs my arm and drags me to get my hair done.

After my hair appointment with London. I looked at my phone 6:30 pm: I'll go eat food with dad then get ready. I walk down with my dad's favourite sandwich and a Peanut Butter sandwich for me **"Hey dad"** he looks up at me **"Hi Kara, what did you do to your beautiful brown hair?"** Dad asked **"I put red half way in and I cut an inch or 2 off, I hope this is ok"** I say looking sad.

 **"No Karina, you look beautiful, thank you for the sandwich, and I told Zack to make sure your home before 12 am Cinderella"** Dad said, I turned around **"Dad how did you know I was going out with Zack tonight?"** I ask carefully.

 **"Zack asked me if he could have my permission to take my daughter out on a date"** Dad explained **"Oh"** I say turning around to face my dad **"Have fun, but not too much fun Kara"** Dad smiles at me **"Thanks dad"** I said as I made my way back to my cabin to get ready.

* * *

I got ready and was just drying my hair and I checked my phone to see the time which read 7:55 right I have 5 minutes to dry my hair; what? I'm a girl I take a while. I checked my phone again which read 8:00pm on the dot and there was a knock at my door **"Bailey can you get that I am still getting drying my hair"** I yell at Bailey, I look at myself in the mirror.

 **"I don't look good, Zack will probably run off"** after I finish putting myself down I walk of the bathroom to see Zack **"Wow Kara your beautiful, well more beautiful than you already are. I should probably stop talking"** Zack says nervously **"Thanks Zack, You look handsome"** I say whilst blushing cause of what Zack and smiling at him.

 **"Ok go you crazy kids have fun but not too much fun"** Bailey said as Zack and I walked out the cabin door. **"I am so glad you agreed to go on a date with me"** says Zack nervously **"It's alright, I'm glad you asked me out on a date"** I smile.

* * *

He led me to the Sky Deck where there was a little table and food and a candle in the centre, it was so cute. I go to sit down when Zack pulls out my chair for me **"Thanks"** I say smiling, I can't believe I am on a date with Zack **"No worries beautiful"** he said smiling. It was so cute.

After we finished eating it was only 8:50pm, if you're wondering why it has taken 2 teenagers, who love food to eat in 50 minutes it is because we were talking whilst eating, but not with food in our mouths while we were talking, gross.

 **"Hey we have until midnight, want to hit the arcade?"** Zack asks **"Hell yeah"** I responded we grab each other's hand and we walked to the arcade. **"It's locked"** I say while pulling on the door. **"Hang on"** Zack says, pulling something out of his pocket and he picks the lock… that's not really surprising **"Where did you find… a bobby pin?"** I asked.

 **"Oh I took it off your table because I knew you would want to go to the arcade and I knew it would be locked, so what game you want to play?"** Zack asked as we walked in and I picked the pool stick and lined up my shot. **"Nice shot"** Zack came up behind me and helped me get a better shot. **"Thanks"** I say turning around.

* * *

We played in the arcade for a while till it was almost 12 we played pool, the racing car game, Donkey Kong and a lot of other games. Zack and I locked up the Arcade back up and Zack walked me to my cabin **"I had really nice time tonight"** I say to Zack **"Bit sad that it's over but you know"** I carry on the conversation.

 **"We could always go out again. Can I ask you a question, but promise me we can still be friends even if you say no?"** Zack says sounding nervous. **"Yeah"** I say smiling. I haven't stopped smiling at all since I got that text from him. **"Karina…"** he takes a deep breath **"… Will please be my girlfriend?"** I smile and he smiles **"Yeah I will"** he hugs me and I hug back.

I finally got a boyfriend and it's my crush. **"Awesome, well I'll see you tomorrow beautiful"** he kisses my lips softly and waves goodbye. I wave back and go into my cabin to see Bailey and London **"Tell us, Tell us"** they both say. **"Alright"** I sat down and told them what happened. I finally have Zack.

* * *

 _Zack's POV:_

 _Kara is finally my girlfriend, I open my cabin and see that Codster was on his way over **"Hey Zack, how'd your date with Kara go?"** Woody came up behind him **"Yeah how did it go?"** Cody asked **"Let's just say Woodchuck and Cody that she's my girlfriend and it was amazing"** after that being said I collapsed on my bed thinking about tonight… She's my girl. FINALLY!_

* * *

 _Original Chapter._

 _Sorry it's short._

 _Song for this chapter is **First Date** by **blink 182**_

 _-amber sixx_


	9. It's All Greek To Me

**'I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up To No Good' -** Harry Potter/Fred & George Weasley

* * *

Today we are in Athens, and Zack had his arm around my shoulder while sitting at the Juice Bar with Bailey. **"I can't believe we only have 2 days in Athens, How are we going to fit in all the great museums"** Bailey said sounding upset **"Easy we need to get the bus driver to go 2000 miles per hour"** Cody tries to cheer up Bailey **"Or we can cut out the museums entirely and go straight to the beach"** Zack said being Zack.

 **"Or you can go to the beach, you two can go to the museums while I explore Athens and take some photos"** I say holding my camera. **"Cody, why do you have a giant nose as your screen saver?"** I ask looking at his laptop to see a nose **"That's Arwin calling"** Cody says excitedly, we all gathered around his computer screen to see Arwin.

 **"Hey guys!"** Arwin says into the camera **"Hey Arwin"** Zack says keeping his arm wrapped around my **"Arwin back up, your nose hairs look like a jungle"** Cody said and Arwin backed up a bit **"Sorry, hey do I have any bats in the cave?"** Arwin puts his nose into the computer screen.

 **"So you're the famous Arwin"** Bailey said **"Sup Arwin"** I wave **"You didn't tell me there were girls there I'm all up in my nose. Oh hey Kara, is- is that Zacks arm on your shoulder?"** Arwin questioned **"Oh how did that get there, huh _babe_?"** Zack said as he kissed my cheek, putting the emphasis on babe.

 **"You final asked her out Zack?"** Zack nodded **"Yeah I did"** Zack looks at me smiling **"I remember you wouldn't shut up about her every time she was at the Tipton to see Mr Moseby"** Zack blushed **"Thanks Arwin"** he muttered **"Don't worry she won't bite"** I say talking about Bailey. **"I'm Bailey, I don't suppose Kara or the boys have mentioned me"** Bailey said.

Oh we mention her and it is mostly Cody **"Are you kidding? Cody sent me a 9 page email just about your hair"** aww Cody and weird Cody " **Uh that was a typo, I wasn't writing about Bailey's hair, it was supposed to say Dailey Bear which is a column I write about bears, daily"** poor Cody sounds embarrassed **"Nice save"** Arwin 'whispered'.

 **"Hey your mum told me you're going to the museum of Greek Antiques today, my cousin works there you gotta look him up, his name is Milos Hakakapulis"** Arwin told us and we nodded **"Cool, What's he like?"** I ask Arwin **"He's a little quirky, awkward and clumsy nothing like me"** Arwin raised his hands on the back of his head and leant backward **"Here we go"** Arwin said as he fell backwards **"Yeah nothing like Arwin"** I mumbled.

* * *

The next day Bailey, London, Cody, Zack and I walked into the museum in Athens, Zack had his arm around my waist when Bailey spoke up **"Wow these artefacts are breath taking"** she says taking in the atmosphere **"Hardly, I'm prettier than her, Prettier than her, prettier than her, Hey Zack and Kara, 3 old ugly triplets"** she says pointing to the statues.

Zack and I rolled our eyes and walked over to the statues, I started taking photos since I had my camera anyway **"You know babe, you think a fancy place like this they could at least afford statues with arms"** Zack says looking at the armless statues **"Babe, it's a museum and they are thousands of years old"** I explain still capturing this amazing museum **"Okay, their arms have a little flab hanging down"** Zack demonstrated the 'little flab' on his arm as he was talking. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

 **"What a beautiful sculpture, what a magnificent vase"** I heard Bailey say as she moves around complimenting the objects she walks over to **"What a hot guy** " London said tapping my shoulder, I turn around, he is cute but Zack is better, I walk over to see Cody and his brother I call my boyfriend **"What Cody?"** I asked **"Look at her, drooling over him like he's some Greek Adonis"** Cody says to Zack and I whilst we walk over to the group **"Hello my name is Adonis"** Wow, um Coincidence?

 **"I will be your student tour guide, come follow me"** Adonis said as Adonis walked away Bailey and London followed him like he was a puppy, while I stayed with the guys. **"This guy might mess up my 6 month plan to win Bailey, This is month 1 so we have to get to at least hand holding"** Cody says smiling at the thought of him and Bailey holding hands.

 **"Cody, listen, Zack and I started dating a couple of weeks ago and we have already held hands, hugged, kiss on the lips once and kissed on the cheek loads, also we actually talk to each other so we have done more than you in just a couple of weeks"** I say as I sat next to Zack on a chair, Zack put his arm on my shoulders **"Yeah Kara's right, dude while you're working on your 6 month plan to win Bailey, this guy is working it"** Zack explained to Cody.

* * *

While Zack and I were talking and hugging which was me in his arms with my head on his chest as we looked at artefacts, we hear Cody speak to Adonis **"Hey tour guide, you're supposed to be telling us what stuff is, What's this?"** Cody asks while pointing to a fire extinguisher **"That is a fire extinguisher"** Adonis says turning back to the group **"Thank you"** Cody says walking back over to us.

 **"He is smooth, I mean I'm thinking about going"** Zack says as snap back from reality that I didn't even know I was in **"How am I going to compete with this guy?"** Cody says going all sad **"Cody listen to me, ok, you are not going to compete with him alright. We leave here 2 days and then we won't see that Greek Adonis as you put it again"** I explain to him and he nods.

 **"Well Bailey loves Greek stuff, the Parthenon, The Amulet, Adonis, Why not get her a gift, you could probably afford this, it looks used"** Zack says as he picked up a Vase when I guy who looked like a brunette hair Arwin **"Put that down, it is fragile"** He picked up the vase but almost dropped it but Cody caught it before it could smash to the ground **"You got it, thank you kind stranger"** he said thanking Cody.

 **"No problem. I'm Cody, this is Zack and Kara"** Cody introduces us to him **"You must be Milos, Arwin's cousin"** Zack says as he does look like Arwin **"I thought you looked like Arwin"** I say trying to figure how he could be related to Arwin because Arwin said he was clumsy **"How did you know? Here we are going"** He said as he fell over from leaning on his trolley.

 **"Defiantly Arwin's cousin"** I say as Milos gets up **"I love cousin Arwin, like my own life, did he happen to mention anything about me owing him money?"** Milos asked Cody **"No"** Cody said to Milos **"He is a lying pig!"** Milos yelled, making me jump a little, Zack noticed and wrapped his arms around my waist putting his head on my shoulders.

 **"Did you say no, nevermind"** Milos said calming down. **"You saved the vase, is there any way I can repay you?"** Milos asks Cody while cleaning the statues noses. **"Umm, I'm trying to impress this I girl I know. Is there anything in the museum gift shop that girls really like?"** Cody says with hope in his voice.

 **"Come, Come follow me"** Milos says ushering us to where he stopped **"The souvenir replica of the Amulet of Aphrodite and your beloved will be the first to have one because they are not on sale yet"** Milos says to Cody while giving him the Amulet **"Excellent thank you Milos"** Cody puts the Amulet in his pocket.

 **"So Milos, what's your actual job here at the museum?"** Zack asked Milos **"Ah well, I am in charge of many things"** Milos responded to Zack's question when a voice came from behind him **"Milos, the toilet on the second floor is backed up again"** said the voice of the Manager **"This is one of those things"** Milos said then the Manager spoke up again **"Do it now, tomorrow the museum will be stuffed with people like rice into a grape leaf"** Milos walked off to clean a blocked toilet, the manager came up to us.

 **"All here to see the amulet of Aphrodite"** He walked over to the case showing us what was inside… The Amulet, well the real one **"Wow, you guys must feel so privileged to have the Amulet in your possession"** I say looking at it **"We are young lady"** said the Manager just in time as Milos came back shining the light of his torch on the amulet and making a noise like 'hallelujah'.

We looked at him wondering why he is doing that **"Toilet right"** Milos said walking into us which made Cody bump into the manager which then lead him to drop the case letting the Amulet, Milos and Cody started picking them up. While they were picking it up Zack and I went back to the boat.

* * *

The next morning I went to the juice bar and waited for Cody **"Hey boyfriend"** I say smiling at Zack **"Hey girlfriend"** he pecked my lips **"What can I get you?"** I smile **"Um just the usual"** I gave him the money and he gave me my smoothie **"Thank you Zack"** I say giving him a little smile.

I lean over the counter to give Zack a peck on the lips when Cody comes over **"Ewww"** I roll my eyes **"Cody, really?"** I asked him as he sits next to me and we talk about… well nothing. **"Guys, Guys!"** screams Milos, Zack notices Milos talking to us… well yelling at us.

 **"Milos looks like he's in a hurry"** we turn around to see Milos standing at least a foot away from Cody **"I just found out the gift, you gave your beloved, you know the souvenir amulet of Aphrodite, it is the real one!"** Milos exclaims. Hold up: shouldn't it have label saying 'made in _' thus not worrying about the real and/or fake one.

 **"Oh my gosh, how did you find out?"** Cody asked Milos **"Because the one in the museum says 'made in China'"** told you so haha **"If they find out I will be fired"** Milos continues **"Really? I never knew that"** I say trying not to sound sarcastic but still sad that he might get fired **"That's terrible"** Cody says after me **"I'm gonna go grab a burger"** Zack says walking off **"Get back here"** I say **"Zack"** Cody says at the same time and stops him.

 **"If they fire me, you will be sent to prison"** Milos said. Ooh hell no, I ain't going to prison **"Greek prison is very, very bad. The filo pastry is hardly flaky at all"** Milos says explaining what it is like in Greek prison **"Plus prison look's really bad on a college application"** Cody said still thinking about school, **"Dude can you go one day without thinking about college or anything educational?"** I said and he just glared at me, I shrug my shoulders.

 **"Oh that's a you problem"** Zack said **"Come on, none of us want to go to jail. Think about for Cody; no college, no future, for Zack; well I won't be there cause I will walk away and act like I don't know you"** I say looking at the twins **"We gotta think of a plan"** Zack says his voice cracking a little.

We tried to come up with a plan when Milos says **"I got it, I will distract Bailey with a Greek dance"** Milos paused to do the Greek dance before continuing with his plan **"And then you hit her with a sheep bladder, then you rip the amulet off her neck"** Milos said whilst laughing **"Um how about no, I kinda want my best friend conscious"** I say trying to think another idea.

 **"Or I just ask for it back"** Cody suggested **"Can I still dance?"** Milos asked **"Sure?"** Zack said but it sounded like a question. We walked up to Bailey. **"Hi Bailey, this is kinda awkward, but I really need-"** Cody got cut off by Baily saying **"Cody I love this necklace so much. If I live to be 100, I'll never take it off"** Bailey said **"Well Happy 101 birthday"** Zack said reaching for the necklace **"That's not nice Zack"** I say looking at him **"Oh well I'm sorry babe"** he kisses my cheek **"Look by mistake, I gave you the real amulet of Aphrodite"** Cody says slowly.

 **"You mean, this is the actual priceless artefact?"** Bailey says questioning what Cody just said **"I wore it in the hot tub"** Bailey exclaims **"Oh great so it will be returned clean"** Zack said **"How are we going to return the amulet?"** I ask Zack **"Look Milos, You work in the museum, can't you make the switch?"** Zack asked Milos **"I can't"** Milos says **"Why not?"** I ask Milos **"Of course he can't, I am sure there's some type of advanced security system motion dectors, laser trackers"** Cody listed some this that museums have to help security.

 **"No. Just a big heavy glass, I cannot lift it. I need your help"** Milos says **"But how are going to get past the guards?"** Bailey asks us **"Milos has a brilliant plan"** Milos says in third person **"Well good luck with that guys, but I have to go with my dad to see London's speech at the museum"** I kiss Zack's cheek and go find my dad.

* * *

 **"Hey dad ready to go?"** he nods and grabs his phone, we get to the museum and we take our seats in the back where I see 3 statues that look familiar **"Zack, Cody, Bailey"** I whisper so dad doesn't hear me **"Hey babe" "Hey Kara" "Hey Karina"** I smile and roll my eyes **"Kara honey, what are you doing?"** Dad asked me **"I was looking at these beautiful statues"** I say lying **"Well come on take your seat"** dad said.

I was taking photos of London's speech. London got up to the podium and began her speech **"Ladies and Quentlemen"** London began making me raise my eyebrows in confusion **"Get ready to flee the country, quickly"** dad said to Miss T and I **"Legend says the amulet was given by Zeus to his daughter Aphrodite perhaps it's because she was beautiful; like me of course I'm not a goddess _officially_ "** London said whispering the word 'officially' and dad put his hand on his hand looking 100% done **"I gotta go to the little statues room"** I heard Zack whisper **"Shh statues don't go to the bathroom"** Bailey whispered back.

 **"This rock has to make pebbles"** Zack whispered to her and that was gross and Miss T turned around and noticed the statues **"Mr Moseby?"** She asked **"Hmm"** dad said **"Do they faces on the statues look familiar to you?"** Miss T asked she meant does it look like Zack, Bailey and Cody but dad didn't **"How old do you think I am?"** Dad said which made me chuckle.

 **"I'd like to think I know what it's like to walk in our her shoes, I mean everyone thought she was just a pretty girl with a powerful daddy but turns out she was more than that and I think Zeus gave her the amulet to show he was proud of her just as I'm proud to present my daddy today"** London said.

That made dad, Miss T and I look at each other with impressed written on our faces **"So even though that amulet is 2,000 years old the emotion behind it is eternal and I think that's what museum's do, they remind us that people then and people now aren't so different after all. Thank you"** London said.

After she said her speech everyone clapped **"Mr Moseby are you tearing up?"** Miss T asks dad **"I just ate a spicy olive"** Dad says obviously lying **"Sure dad"** I said chuckling a little making Dad glared at me **"And now I invite you all of you to our garden courtyard where we will have a wonderful meal, I hope everyone likes Chinese"** The manager said.

Really? Chinese food at a Greek Museum? Everyone started to leave except Miss T **"Karina, you coming?"** Miss T asks **"I am just going to look at the artefacts. Not that hungry"** I told her and she nods then leaves **"Alright guys, come out and lets switch this amulet"** I say, they come out of there spots and Milos slapped the shoulder of the statue that wasn't Cody, Zack or Bailey **"Who knew Arwin was the normal one"** Cody said **"Milos, just keep everyone out while we exchange the amulet"** Bailey said towards Milos **"Come on guys"** I said getting impatient **"Man I am so stiff"** Zack said **"Oh babe, are you ok?"** I asked my boyfriend **"Yeah, I'll be alright babe thanks"** Zack said in return.

" **You wouldn't be if you joined me for morning yoga"** Cody said in the 'I told you so' tone of voice **"You know what, I will as soon as I want to look like a dork"** Zack quipped back and then there was a noise at the door so Milos ran to the door and they turned into statues while I looked like I was taking photos of the museum and looked interested.

 **"Milos, I want my briefcase back"** we heard the manager say while Milos kept closing the door **"Don't worry I'll get it for you"** we heard Milos say and the manager opened the door and Milos chucked him his briefcase and the manager said 'thank you' in Greek and in pain **"Let me get you some ice"** Milos said.

 **"Alright, here's the real amulet, now lift up the case"** Bailey informed us as we all tried to lift up the glass **"It's too heavy"** Cody said struggling his words **"Milos we need your help"** Zack asked Milos **"No we need you to guard the door"** Bailey and I say **"We can't do this without him"** Cody said to Bailey and I **"No he needs to guard the door because if he doesn't people think we are stealing it"** I say **"We need you"** Cody says **"Grow some balls and lift it Cody"** I say growling towards Cody.

 **"I am getting dizzy"** Milos said **"Too bad Adonis isn't here, he could lift it"** Bailey said which made Cody a bit angry and caused him to lift the glass himself **"Maybe I should rethink this yoga thing"** Zack said looking at me. Bailey replaced the amulet and Cody put the glass back **"Cody that was incredible, your muscles rippled"** Bailey said to Cody causing Cody to blush a little.

 **"Well yeah"** (I'm going to skip the misunderstanding between the manager and the crew) **"I hear the band playing"** Milos said just as music played **"Let's not stand here like statues"** Cody said just as we held hands **"We dance"** Milos said and we all started dancing **"Sorry if this messes up your 6 month plan with Bailey"** Zack said sounding sincere **"I'm holding hands and dancing that's month 2"** Cody sounded happy **"Dude look again"** I say to Cody which made him turn around to see Milos **"No wonder her knuckles were hairy"** Cody said sounding disappointed **"Sorry I forgot to shave them today"** Milos said. Wait guys shave their knuckles?

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
_

 _Song for this chapter **The Anthem** by **Good Charlotte**_

 _-amber sixx_


	10. Flowers and Chocolate

**'Don't Let Your Happiness Depend On Something You May Lose' -** C.S Lewis

* * *

I was in the lobby taking photos for the new pamphlets Dad was going put up since he asked me nicely and may have said he would pay me $10 and let Zack hang out in my room. While I was taking photos I noticed Cody pacing back and forth. **"Codster what's up with the pacing?"** I ask him, he stops pacing around **"Do you remember Bob and Barbra?"** he asks me **"Well they were your friends, I didn't really talk to them that much. Why?"** I say within a question.

 **"Well they are visiting"** I nod and continue to take photos when I feel arms wrapped around my waist causing I jump **"Hey Kara"** I turn around and see Zack with his arms still wrapped around my waist **"Hey Zack, what's got you so happy?"** I ask him **"Well I am here with you and Bob is coming to visit."** He grabs my hand and drags me over to Cody… who is STILL PACING **"Oh hey is Bob here yet?"** Zack asks Cody, I look at him.

 **"After being stuck here with you, I can't wait to have some real guy time"** Zack says aiming his comment at Cody **"I'd respond to that insult but I'm busy worrying how I'm gonna break the news to Barbra"** Cody says in a worried voice **"What news?"** Zack and I asked at the same time **"Oh please tell me you're not going to be one of those couples"** Cody says whining **"About me and Bailey…"** Cody added.

I looked at him confused **"That we're practically a couple"** Cody said as if it was obvious cause it wasn't. **"That's not news, that's a fantasy"** Zack stated **"Point is Bob and Barbra are coming to Miami to visit us for spring break and I'm going to have to break Barbra heart"** Cody told Zack and myself **"Ok I have met Barbra and I looks like you won't break her heart she may or may not break you"** I point out.

Barbra was violent but in talking way she would threaten you but I don't know if she would actually hurt you **"No, you don't… how do I explains this? Okay you don't step out of one canoe until your safety in another one, preferably a hotter canoe whose parents are out of town a lot"** Zack says towards Cody.

 **"Look even if I was willing to consider that, there is no way to hide the heat between Bailey and me"** Cody said in sorrow **"You two wouldn't have heat if you were in a sauna"** Zack said **"That was on fire"** I said carrying on with his sentence **"In a volcano"** Zack said **"On the sun"** I finished and Bailey walked up.

 **"Hey guys, Well I'm off to visit my cousin Cletus's gator farm"** Bailey said coming up behind us **"You're not gonna be here this weekend?"** Cody said sadly **"No, I'll be wrestling gators, by the way I'm supposed to tell a friend my blood type is O Negative"** Bailey said as she walks away, we all looked at each other.

 **"Dude, your old girlfriend is coming, your imaginary one is leaving, your golden"** Cody looked at me like there was a second thought that needed to be said **"Sorry Cody, Zack's right"** I apologise to Cody **"Here she comes"** Cody points out a girl with black hair and glasses with a suitcase who hasn't looked like she changed since the last time I saw which was defiantly the time I saw her last which was defiantly the time I saw her… last.

 **"Hi Barbra"** they hugged **"Hi Karina you have gotten taller… and much scarier"** Barbara said. Ok… **"Wow thanks and your still short and a total bitch from when I last saw you"** I say with a smirk. She glares and walks off to speak to Cody.

I roll my eyes and go towards Zack **"Bob!"** Zack says screaming at the ginger hugging him so tight I swear his eyes could have popped out of his head **"Hey Bobby boy, how you doin?"** I say to Bob **"Great how are you Kara?"** wow he got mature **"I am fine and who tamed you? Last I saw you, you kept winking and flirting with me and yelled a lot"** I say, pointing out Middle-School Bob **"Haha yeah sorry about that, and I am great thank you"** He smiles and continues to talk with Zack **"Well I better go back to my cabin, I leave to have guy time"** I wave to Bob **"Bye Babe"** Zack says kissing my cheek. I walk to my cabin and start editing my photos and making the brochure.

* * *

 _ZACK'S POV:_

 _As soon as I kissed Kara on the cheek and I turned around to see Bob smiling **"You asked her out?"** he said to me **"Yeah I am so happy she said yes"** I smile **"Yeah good, now this weekend when I am here I won't hear 'She'll never go out with me' 'She probably likes emo guys'"** he says whilst laughing._

 ** _"Hey I wasn't that bad"_** _he gave me a look **"Ok maybe I was"** he shrugged and we both went to my cabin and started to jump on the beds in my cabin **"This is so fun"** we stopped jumping when Kara walked in **"So this is how guy's spend their 'guy time'?"** she said laughing **"I'm kidding guys"** I jumped off **"So what's up?"** I ask my girl._

 ** _"Nothing much except did I leave my photography folder here?"_** _she asked I was about to ask when Bob cut me off **"Why does he have your folder Kara?"** she sighed **"Because I am making a brochure for my dad and I wanted to show Zack so he can help me pick"** she said and he nodded and kept jumping on the bed and I handed her the folder and she took it._

 ** _"Yeah, well I better go, I'll let you 'guys' get back to 'guy time'"_** _she said put air quotes around guy and guy time and she kisses my cheek **"Bye Bobby Boy"** she waves to Bob **"See Ya. So you finally got your girl?"** He asked I nod and we keep jumping on the beds_

* * *

Kara's POV:

I woke up the next morning and got dressed I picked up the pamphlets and walked into the lobby **"Morning Dad"** I say giving my dad a smile **"Well Good Morning Kara, what brings you here?"** Dad asked me **"Well Father Dear, I brought those brochures you had me make"** I say as I hand him the pamphlets, he smiles and takes the pamphlets out of my hands.

 **"Why thank you Kara. These look magnificent. You are quite the artist"** he said as he admires the pamphlets **"Thanks so much dad I have been thinking about going to an artsy school when I leave high school"** I said **"Wow really? That's a great path for you Kara"** Dad said I smile and lean over my dad's desk to hug him **"Alright Kara, why don't you go hang out with your friends, I have work to continue on with"** Dad says kissing my cheek **"Alright, I Love You Dad"** I say as I walk off **"Love you too Kara"** he said.

I went onto the Sky Deck to see Zack, Cody, Bob and Barbra **"Hey Babe, Hey Bobby Boy"** I say waving at Bob and kissing Zack's cheek **"Hey Beautiful, where were you?"** Zack said intertwining our fingers together **"Oh I gave dad my brochures"** and then Annoying Connie came up to us **"Hey kids… and Karina…"** I roll my eyes, you know I don't think she likes me much.

 **"...Want to play and _egg_ cellent game?"** Polly says while holding up an egg **"Who's perky Polly?"** Bob asked us **"This is Connie, our activities director"** Zack started **"And also chief of _fundertainment_ " **I say imitating Connie and making a mean face as I spoke **"Yeah Karina is right, unfortunately"** She said **"Is that your official title?"** Bob asked Connie again **"Yeah isn't it _fun-tastic_?"** Connie responds to Bob's question.

Zack, Bob and I shared the same look, Zack and Bob walked away without saying anything whereas I said **"Bye Overexcited Crazy Girl"** I waved and smirked. We appeared right beside Cody and Barbra **"You know?"** Barbra said to Cody, know what? **"Know what?"** **"That Bob and I are dating"** WHOOP THERE IT IS *fat Amy voice* **"You what?!"** Cody says sounding mad but I thought he wanted to break up with her for his 'girlfriend' Bailey **"When did this little love connection happen?"** Cody asked Barbra who was now in the arms of Bob.

 **"Remember the day you left Boston on the ship?"** Bob asked Cody, Cody nodded **"Yeah" "That night"** Barbra confirmed, wow she moves on fast **"Look we never meant to hurt you"** Bob says quoting pretty much everyone that has been in a relationship who then goes for someone else or cheats **"Hurt me? I'm not hurt… maybe I'd be hurt if I didn't… already have a girlfriend on the ship"** He didn't.

Zack and I shared a look **"You have a girlfriend?"** Barbra asked Cody, Zack whispered in my ear **"Oh he's not gonna"** I leaned in to whisper in his ear **"He's gonna"** we both looked back at the situation **"Yeah, her name is Bailey"** Oh s**t **"Well you never mentioned any Bailey"** Barbra caught on **"Well you never mentioned my pal Bob"** Cody fired back.

 **"Okay, Okay, so I guessed we both moved on"** Barbra said to Cody. I roll my eyes at how this is going I turned around and see Bailey talking to a passenger **"Zack look over there"** I nudged him in the direction of where I was looking **"Don't say anything. Let's just see how this pans out"**

He pecked my cheek and I blushed, damn this guy always makes me blush **"Yeah I tried to stay faithful but Bailey is gorgeous and she was all over me, I'm a man, I'm weak"** I raised my eyebrow in confusion, Cody turned around **"Yes Kara I am a man"** he turned back **"How do you know I wasn't raising my eyebrow at the 'weak' part?"** I asked sarcastically.

 **"Apparently"** Barbra said in response to Cody's 'I'm A Man' statement **"I'd love for you to meet her but sadly she's away at her cousins gator farm"** Cody said with a sympathy look on his face **"Hey guys"** Bailey says cheerfully to the group **"Bailey"** Cody said in the tone of 'oh-crap-I'm-caught'

 **"This just got slightly more fundertaining"** Zack said using Connie's play on word **"You should be lucky your handsome or I would be angry with you for that"** I said **"Bailey, what are you doing back from the gator farm"** Cody asks Bailey slowly.

 **"Cousin Cletus's drank some swap water and got Okiy Nokiy fever so the authorities came and gave all the gators to Lizard World, See ya later alligators"** Bailey says all miserable **"Wow Cody, she's really… colourful"** Barbra said in a sarcastic tone **"Well don't act like your all high and mighty miss 'I move on too quickly'"** I say glaring at Barbra.

She rolled her eyes at me **"Hi I'm Bailey"** She said all cheerfully **"I'm Barbra"** She said in a jealously way, I walked over to Barbra **"Well, well, well is miss 'I move on too quickly' jealous of someone who is smarter and actually cares for Cody better than you did, oh is actually nice to people, unlike you who is crazy, doesn't care about Cody now, you're not nice to everyone and also you practically cheated on him with Bob"** She looked at me.

 **"I didn't cheat on him with Bob"** she glared at me **"Did you call him and say 'look we need to break up cause I like Bob' huh did ya?"** she shook her head meaning no **"Exactly, sorry to make you feel bad"** I walked off towards Zack **"Hey babe, I'm going to go to my cabin and watch TV, see ya later?"** he nods and kisses me **"Course and I will come by after all this"** I nod and wave to everyone, as I walk past Connie I stick the finger up, nah not really I just poked my tongue out at her and walked off.

* * *

 _ZACK'S POV:_

 _Kara left for her cabin and I turned back to the group **"Hey, why don't we all do something later"** Bob suggested, well this will go downhill **"Jeez, I don't know"** Cody said trying to avert the situation **"How about Movie Night"** Bob suggested again, hmm maybe I can invite Cass to that **"Flowers and Chocolate is playing"** Bailey said she kept talking about how romantic it was._

 ** _"Flowers and Chocolate isn't that, the Hugh Grant thing"_** _she nodded **"I'd rather remove my eyebrows with duct tape"** Bob walked over to me **"Think about it: you and Kara, watching a romantic movie, her head on your shoulders"** Dammit he got me **"Fine"** I gave in **"Yeah and I'm sure Bailey's tired from all the wrestling"** Cody guessed._

 ** _"No I'm not, I've been dying to see Flowers and Chocolate, it's the sequel to Tear in My Handbag"_** _Bailey said to Cody **"Great so it's settled, we'll all go together"** We all went our separate ways, so I went to Kara's cabin, I knocked on her door when I reached it **"No Tate! Oh come In"** I opened the door to see her watching American Horror Story._

 ** _"What's up Zacky?"_** _She looked at me. I closed the door and hopped on her bed **"So what happened"** she says cuddling me, man I love this girl. **"Well Bob said we should all do something later, and he suggested movie night, Bailey said we should watch Flowers and Chocolate…"** she groaned._

 ** _"… and I was wondering if you wanted to go"_** _she looked at me **"Are we gonnna sneak off from the movie?"** damn she knows me so well and I nod **"Yeah all right. I'll go"** she said smiling at me and I smile in return, **"So why did you scream 'No Tate'?"** I ask repeating what she said before I walked in the door **"Oh Violet told Tate to go away"** I just nodded my head. _

* * *

Kara's POV:

Zack and I walked to the Sky Deck where the movie was going to be playing Zack and I were going to sit in the back but stupid Connie said that she was gonna sit there and that she would tell my dad I was being a heinous b***h towards everyone when that's not true at all… it's mostly at her.

Cody saw us and waved for us to come down and sit next to them **"So much for sneaking out to the arcade"** Zack says to me, I laugh and sit next to him **"Hey guys"** Bailey said to Barbra who bluntly replied **"Hi" "Ok quiet down movies starting"** Cody said as the lights dimmed down and the movie began.

 **"Wake me when this nightmare is over"** Zack said but I kissed him **"Forget what I said"** he said quickly. Not even before the movie starts I hear Woody's voice **"Ladies and Gentlemen I present Miss London Tipton and Miss Chelsea Brimmer"** and the way he said has got to be the worst British Accent I have heard **"SHHHHH"** says everyone in the 'theatre' **"Shhh yourself"** Woody said before he made his way through everyone which made a lot of noise.

Halfway through the movie Zack spoke up, well more like whispered up **"Kill me now"** I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder **"I am so confused"** I said as I started to doze off on his shoulder but I was awoken when I heard **"Tell your girlfriend to keep it down"** obviously from Barbra. **"Girlfriend?"** Bailey questioned **"This just got interesting"** Zack said to me as I nodded.

 **"You told her I was your girlfriend? We are not dating"** Bailey said looking at Cody **"Are you saying we're over?"** Cody said still playing as though she and he were actually together making everyone 'Aww' **"Over? We never started"** Bailey said to a Cody with a very hurtful look on his face **"So you made this all up just to make me jealous?"** Barbra said. **"Aha you we're jealous?"** Bob says standing up and looking at the Bailey, Cody and Barbra.

 **"Zack, I'm tired"** I state to Zack hoping he will let me go back to my cabin so I can get away from this **"Yeah I am too, I'll take you back to your cabin"** Zack and I left. We got to my cabin **"Well, thanks for taking me to movie I didn't really wanna see"** I laughed a little, he smiled **"No worries, I feel bad that we didn't go to the arcade"** he said pouting.

 **"That's cool, hey what are you doing tomorrow?"** I ask him **"Hopefully spending time with you"** we both smile. **"Well maybe you would wanna go to the arcade than watch a movie in yours or my cabin?"** I say sounding like a question **"Of course I will and your cabin, your bed is comfier than mine and you have a better variety of movies"** he laughs and kisses my cheek.

 **"Well I was stuck here for a couple of months before you got here"** I said smiling **"Night beautiful"** he walks off and I open my door to just collapse onto my bed and sleep, obviously changing into my pj's though.

The next day I was at the Juice Bar just drinking my smoothie when I heard Cody giggle so I looked over **"And this"** Bailey said as she wrapped her arms around Cody's waist and rested her head on his shoulder **"I would've pretended to like that"** Cody said which is bullsh** because he's liking it right now **"And to top it off I could of done this"** Bailey said as she kissed him on the cheek **"That would have fooled her"** Bailey said and she walked over towards me I also saw Cody faint.

 **"Hey I saw that"** I said smiling at her **"What?"** she asked **"Oh you know the arms around the waist, resting your head on his shoulder and the kiss on the cheek"** I said **"Well it was just to say that if he told me it was to make it real and her jealous that's would I would've done"** Bailey said and we started walking away from the Juice Bar **"Sure it was"** I said **"It was"** Bailey said **"But you liked it?"** I asked **"Maybe"** Bailey said **"Ok. Just so you know after you kissed him on the cheek and you walked towards me he fainted"** I said smirking.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy_

Song for this chapter is _**Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides** by **Pierce the Veil**_

 _-amber sixx_


	11. Boo You

**'Just Because Someone Stumbles and Loses Their Path, Doesn't Mean They Can't Be Saved' -** Charles Xavier

* * *

Cody and I were at the Juice Bar obviously getting a smoothie, when we heard cheering **"Do you wanna go see what's going on?"** I ask Cody **"Yeah"** We picked up our smoothies and walked over to the classmates of ours that were cheering to find Zack **"Now performing a backwards body dunking, grab a fish bungee jump… Zack Martin!"** Zack exclaimed as some classmates cheered while other clapped.

 **"I can't let you do this, even though I would love to inherit your single cabin"** Cody says dreaming of his own cabin **"Yeah I don't want to live with you either injured or dead on my conscience"** I say to Zack **"Kara, Cody, if Houdini's brother and girlfriend didn't let him do stunts, where would he be?"** Zack asks us both the stupid question **"Alive"** Cody and I say.

 **"Bad example, now stand back I'm about to make history"** Zack says as he starts to climb onto a table when Kirby came over just in time to save my boyfriend from dying. **"Boy this is dangerous and stupid, what are you thinking?"** Kirby asks Zack **"I'll take this one. Nothing"** Cody answered for his twin **"I'm not letting you do this Zack"** Kirby states **"Me either"** I say standing next to Kirby.

 **"Kirby, Kirby, please if Houdini's security guard didn't let him do stunts where would he be?"** Zack asks Kirby the same question he asked Cody and me **"Alive"** Kirby states the same answer we said. **"I need a new hypothetical"** Zack said **"I didn't even think he would know the word hypothetical"** Cody whispered into my ear.

I lightly elbowed him in the stomach Zack says hopped off the table and undoing his harness but it got stuck **"Let me"** Cody offered to help Zack **"Man its stuck, babe little help"** Zack said asking for my help **"Zack your brother is helping you"** I say to Zack, he gives me puppy dog eyes.

 **"Fine"** but as I walked over Zack bumped into Kirby who was kneeling on the table unhooking the bungee cord which led to Kirby getting flung into the hot tub with a fish in his mouth? Everyone ran to the hot tub. **"Kirby are you ok?"** Cody and I asked, before he could answer he spat out the fish **"I hate sushi"** Kirby stated **"But you love food"** I question him **"But I now hate sushi"** Kirby answers.

* * *

The next day I went over to Zacks cabin **"Hey babe come on in"** I walked in to see Cody sitting at the end of the spare bed **"Sup Cody. What's happening?"** I high-five him **"Nothing much, but we want to make it up to Kirby for yesterday, were just trying to think of ways of to make it up to him you know?"** Cody said as I pondered upon what I saw in the hallway on my way here.

 **"Well I did see a sign on the notice board on my way here, that said 'JOB WANTED EXECUTIVE SECURITY GUARD'"** I told the twins, they looked at me like they just won the lottery **"That's perfect, now where is Kirby?"** Zack asked **"Dad said it was Senior Bingo so maybe he is there or the buffet"** they nodded.

 **"Let's check the buffet"** Zack said **"Knowing you, you won't be helping in that department"** I said and I saw Cody nod agree with Cody **"Babe?"** Zack asked in me in disbelief **"Well you do like food… a lot"** I said making him nod **"Let's go"** I say.

* * *

We walk out of Zacks cabin to go find Kirby. **"Guys, I found him"** I pointed to where I saw Kirby letting in the elderly. We all walked over to him **"Sorry guys this is Senior Bingo, no one under 75 is allowed"** Kirby said to us **"Kirby none of us are here to play bingo"** I told him **"We're here because you know I feel bad about the whole bungee thing and wanted to make it up to you"** Zack said holding my hand.

 **"You brought me a sandwich?"** Kirby asked **"Do you ever stop thinking about food?"** I ask him **"Nah uh"** Kirby told me **"No"** Zack said but Cody continued **"Anyway, Kara told us about this job on the notice board which I have to check out since I hate being towel boy thank you Zack"** Cody said muttering the words 'Thankyou Zack' under his breath **"Your welcome. Kara said there was a job wanted for Executive Security Guard"** Zack said cutting Cody off.

 **"And we think you'd be perfect for it"** I said **"Oh thanks guys and girl but I'm happy with my job, never a dull moment"** Kirby said declining our offer, but as he said that an elderly lady with a walking frame ran over Kirby's feet **"See danger around every corner"** Kirby wept in pain. **"Come on Kirbster it's a great opportunity for you. TAKE ADVANTAGE OF EVERY OPPORTUINITY"** I tell Kirby.

 **"I know but the extra cash would bump me into a higher tax and I don't think my accountant would recommend it"** Kirby told us **"I'm your accountant. And I recommend it"** Cody said to Kirby whom spilled the beans as to why he can't take the position.

 **"The truth is… I don't meet the job requirement, I never finished high school" "Really?"** Cody asked him **"Yeah I had to leave early to help support my family"** Kirby answered **"Aww" "Lucky"** Zack and I said at the same time **"Kirbster, you know it's never too late to get your diploma. You could do that test, Cody what's it called?"** I ask **"The G.E.D Test"** Cody answered.

 **"Yeah that test"** I said. **"Yeah but it's been years since I studied that stuff, how am I supposed to catch up?"** Kirby asked us **"You could always come to class with us"** Zack suggested **"Alright I'll see ya in class then"** Kirby said to us.

* * *

The next day I walked to Zack's cabin, I knocked on the door **"Hey Kara, how ya doin?"** Zack asked after he kissed my cheek **"Good, how about you?"** I ask **"Good"** he answered me **"You ready for school?"** I asked him **"No, but let's go to school anyway"** he grabbed his bag and hand. We talked about random things until we reached the classroom where we found Kirby sitting in front of Cody which Zack sat next to followed by me on the opposite side.

 **"Are you doing okay Kirby?"** Cody asked a nervous Kirby **"As soon as I can feel my legs I'll let you know"** Kirby responded. Wow he must be nervous **"Good Morning everyone, Nice to see you Kirby, if you're here to arrest Zack could you do it during lunch"** Miss T said noticing Kirby and assuming Zack did **something "Actually I'm clean, right Kara?"** Zack said, Miss T looked at me **"It's true Miss T"** I said.

 **"Kirby is just here for a few refresher classes until he can pass his High School Equivalency Test"** Cody answered **"Well I guess"** Miss T said Kirby blurted out **"I got you an apple"** Miss T put her hand on her chest **"Aww how nice, you can come to my class anytime you want"** Miss T said taking in consideration that he bought her an apple whereas none of us have ever done that **"It's here in my lunch bag"** Kirby said as he pulls out a brown paper bag onto his desk.

He pulls out 2 foot long sandwiches, a bag of chips… he tells Cody **"Hold on to them"** he gives them to Cody who willing holds them **"Ah here it is"** Kirby says as he grabs the apple from his bag, but as he goes to get up but he is stuck so he hops to Miss T's desk, puts the apple on her desk and hops back.

 **"Thanks for making the trip Kirby. Maybe your kindness will rub off on the rest of the class"** She says sarcastically on his hopping to her desk **"Hey I brought you a chocolate cupcake just last week"** Zack said to her when really he snuck in a chocolate cupcake and she took it **"No you snuck in a chocolate cupcake and I confiscated it"** Miss T said.

 **"And by confiscated it, you mean eat it"** I say butting into the conversation **"Well it was delicious"** Miss T said **"Thank you, I'm known for my frosting"** Cody says.

* * *

When class was over we all got up to leave and Zack came up to me before I left **"Hey Kara, are you gonna come with me to my cabin to help Kirby along with Cody?"** Zack asked **"Well I actually was gonna watch _The Flash_ " **I say, as much as I love Kirby and support him in anything he puts his mind into but both of the boys will just fight and Kirby won't do anything **"Please Kara, Please"** Zack gives me the puppy dog face.

I hate it when he does that, makes it hard to say no to him **"Fine 5 minutes"** I said caving he kisses my cheek and we walk over to Kirby **"Can you help us get Kirby out?"** By the time we got Kirby out we all went to Zack's cabin **"Alright Kirby, I broke out my flash cards to help you study"** Cody says before putting a huge stack of cards in front of Kirby's face and that's a few? **"My math be a little rusty but I think that's more than a few"** Kirby says **"I second that"** I say after Kirby.

 **"Oh, all this information is going to be on the test and more"** as he said 'more' he placed 2 more huge stack of cards in front of him **"You're going to need learn it all"** Cody said **"No he won't"** Zack says **"Oh boy"** I say I knew this was gonna happen.

 **"He just needs to pass, which means a third of this is a waste of time"** as Zack said that he knocked off 1 stack of those piles of cards onto the floor, as Cody got down to pick them up he says. **"You just knocked the age of enlightenment all over the floor"**

 **"And half of this is common sense"** Zack says knocking over another pile of cards onto the floor hitting Cody on the head **"Ow you just hit me with the Industrial Revelation"** Cody says picking up those cards **"Plus the test is multiple choice, so just by guessing you'll get a bunch right"** Zack says knocking over the last stack of cards onto the floor again hitting Cody in the head.

 **"Ow, the Middle Ages are no less painful"** Cody said and now there is only a single card on the table **"This is pretty much all you will need"** Zack says picking up the single card that was on the table and giving it to Kirby **"If found, return to Cody Martin"** Kirby reads the card and hands it to Cody **"Here you go"** Kirby said as Cody takes it off him **"Ah thank you"** Cody says as he stands up.

 **"Look, I'm sure Kirby wants to do more than just pass"** Cody says to Zack **. "Yeah I kind of want to get an A, you know so my momma can put it on the fridge"** Kirby adds in **"Would you just forget the cards?"** That's my cue to leave **"Hey Zack I'm just gonna go watch _The Flash_ now. Good luck with these two Kirby" ** I say.

 **"Ok Kara"** I give Zack a hug **"Sure you can't stay a bit longer babe?"** Zack says with me still in his arms **"Zack; you two will fight eventually and I hate being there"** he smiles and kisses my cheek **"Fine bye"** he lets me go and I walk out of the door **"Bye Cody and Kirby"** I said waving as I step out the door **"Bye Kara" "Bye Kara"** was the response from Kirby and Cody.

* * *

I haven't hung out with Zack or Cody for almost a day I have been watching _The Flash_ since I left Zack cabin yesterday, I did sleep don't worry, I am watching the 4th last episode when I hear ringtone go off.

I pick up my phone to see a call from Zack **"Hello?" _"Hey Kara, Kirby's doing that test today, you gonna be there?"_ "Of course I wouldn't miss it. And hey look, sorry I haven't been hanging out with you guys in a day, _The Flash_ is really addictive" _"Nah its cool Kara babe, just meet us at the classroom bye"_ "Bye"** I turn off my TV and get dressed and yes I have been in my PJ's all day sue me.

I get to the classroom and I overhear Zack **"Man I hope Kirby's going to be okay, I mean 7 hours that's a long test" "Don't worry they only give 7 hours to people who need it, like you"** Cody says, I stand right next to him **"Hey don't be mean to your brother"** I say to Cody, he jumps **"Kara! don't do that, and he'll be out before you know it"** just as Cody said that Kirby ran out of the room with his hands up above his head whilst blinking repeatedly and rapidly running away from our eyesight **"Maybe sooner"** Zack says just as Miss Tutwiler walks out the classroom door.

 **"Poor Kirby, he didn't even get passed the first question?"** she said as she got out the door **"Which was?"** I asked **"Put name here"** Miss Tutwiler says **"I hate that one"** Zack says. I look at him with confusion on my face **"Are we gonna stand here or are we gonna go find Kirby"** I say they nod and we go find Kirby.

* * *

He was standing guard in front of the room where senior bingo was **"Kirby, what happened to you?"** Cody asked **"I was sitting there all ready to take the test when I realised I have testaphobia"** Kirby answers Cody's question. Zack gasps and goes up to Kirby and hugs him **"How long do you have big guy?"** I grab Zack off Kirby **"Zack it means he is afraid of taking tests"** I told him as Kirby nods.

 **"I guess the truth is I'm just afraid to fail that fear takes over my whole body. I get all sweaty, my leg twitches and my eyes start blinking like a movie projector"** Kirby says as he starts demonstrating what he does **"Kirbster lots of people get scared and nervous about failing. Including me as one of them"** I tell him.

 **"Yeah, you need a way to relax your mind and conquer your fears"** Cody said after me **"I don't know guys"** Kirby said downing himself. **"Afraid? You? I mean this is coming from the man who caught that guy trying to sneak out of the buffet with his pants full of shrimp"** Zack says trying to boost up Kirby's confidence **"That guy was 5"** Kirby stated.

 **"My point is you weren't scared then and you shouldn't be scared now"** Zack says to Kirby **"Your right I have nothing to be afraid of"** Kirby says as a lady using a walking frame came into view **"Walker lady run!"** as Kirby said that we took off yeah he ain't scared now.

* * *

We all went to Zack's cabin where Cody was doing some yoga while I sat reading _The Scorch Trails_ when Zack came back with snacks and sat on the bed wrapping his arm around me **"An apple for you my awesome girlfriend who puts up with me"** he says handing me the apple **"Thanks, and I feel so bad for kinda ignoring you for a day"** I say looking at him taking the apple and starting to eat it.

 **"Nah babe, it's cool, we didn't really do much, just trying to help Kirby, watcha reading?"** he says acknowledging the book I'm reading **"Oh _The Scorch Trails_ its apart of _The Maze Runner_ series"** he nods we keep talking until Zack said something that may have pissed off Cody **"Hey guys!"** they all look at me.

 **"1. Kirby ran out of the room, 2. How about you let Kirby do this his way"** they both looked at each other than me **"You're right Kara/You're right babe"** they both said at the same time and I knew they were up to something **"Well I am gonna catch some sleep, call me when Kirby takes his test, I wanna be there to support him"** I say to Zack as I walk towards his door **"Sure thing babe"** I kiss Zack's cheek **"Bye Cody"** he waves as I left to go back to my cabin.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to my phone going off I grab it off my bedside and swipe to answer **"Hello?"** I say into my phone **_"Hey babe, you up?"_ "Yeah unfortunately I am up, I'm so tired, is it time for Kirby to take his test?" _"Yeah it is, it's at the classroom, and maybe you and I could go get smoothies than go see him?"_ "Cool I'll meet you at the juice bar" _"Cool see ya in 5, ok babe bye"_ "Bye"** as soon as I go off the phone with Zack I got dressed into my Escape the Fate t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Grabbed my phone and my Green Day messenger bag which involves my camera, sketch pad and my black headphones. And walked down to the Juice bar only to be seen by Zack. **"Hey babe"** I say to him giving him a hug **"Hello beautiful"** he says returning the hug with a kiss on the cheek **"Ready to go see how Kirby does?"** I say **"Hell yeah"** he says.

He wraps his arm around my waist as I do the same and we make our way to the classroom where we find Cody. **"Oh hi Kara, now when Kirby comes in to take his test he will be soothed by the sound of trickling water"** Cody says showing us the little statue of water which kinda makes me wanna pee but ya know.

 **"Are trying to make him relax or go potty, now this baby is what he needs"** Zack says as he walks over to this nice piece of furniture **"Check this out"** as Zack said that the chair started vibrating **"Turn that off you can't hear my waterfall"** Cody said which is good you can't hear it like I said it makes ya wanna pee.

 **"Aww come on there's no way he can be tense sitting in this thing"** as Zack said that Kirby walked through the door **"Hey Kirby"** I say raising my hand to give him a hi-five his hand slaps mine and walks over to my boyfriend and his brother **"Kirby right on time"** Cody said.

 **"Actually I just came to tell Miss Tutwieller I can't do it"** Kirby is giving up again **"Sure you can, you know all the material inside and out"** Cody said giving Kirby a confidence boost he so desperately needed **"For example name a place where Portuguese is a main language other than Portugal?"** Cody asked Kirby. **"That's easy: Angola, Brazil, Guinea-Bissau, Mozambique, Macau and Binto Brazilian Barbeque"** Kirby answered.

 **"And if you went to Vietnam you would exchange your dollars for what?"** Zack asked Kirby next " **Dongs because you better exchange it this week because the dong is strong"** Kirby said also rhyming 'dong' and 'strong' now it's my turn to ask him **"And I'm 100% sure Kirbster that you know what the Bulgarian National Dance is?"** I say.

 **"Who doesn't, it's the Graovsko Horo"** he answered me. **"See Kirby you know all the answers"** Zack said to him **"Yeah but I still don't think I can make it through the test"** Poor Kirby. Why does he down himself of course he could pass it **"You just did"** Miss T said appearing into the classroom **"Huh?"** Kirby said.

 **"The world study section anyway"** Miss T clarified for Kirby **"I don't understand"** Kirby says **"Zack and I realised that instead of helping you we were only making you more nervous"** Aww they are thoughtful.

 **"So we figured the best way for you to pass the test was to trick you into thinking you weren't taking it"** Zack said **"Miss Tutwieller saw you answer all the questions on a video feed"** Zack continued **"So we borrowed one of London's webcam's and hid it in this apple"** Cody said picking up the apple.

 **"Wow fruit cam, now that's clever"** Kirby says as he brought Cody and Zack into a bone crushing hug, which led to me taking out my camera and capturing the moment and I saw Miss T moving to the vibrating chair **"Miss Tutwieller bring on the rest of that test"** Kirby said only to turn around to spot Miss T in the chair **"In a minute this feels good"** She said having her voice sound weird cause of the chair.

* * *

And after all that I went to the Juice bar and bought us all smoothies, while we saw Kirby's 'graduation' **"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the graduating class of Seven seas High"** Miss T said and we all clapped while I took photos of Kirby walking down the stairs in his gown on my camera; I feel like a parent watching their kid graduate **"They grow up so fast"** Cody said **"You think he'll come home for the holidays?"** Zack asked **"Yeah one with you the other with Cody"** I said **"I hope not thanksgiving I just can't cook that much food"** Cody said.

 **"I will now read the names of the graduates in alphabetical order: Kirby Morris"** Miss T called out and she handed him his diploma and I still took more photos **"That's it** " she said sitting down **"As valedictorian, most likely to succeed and best looking in my class I would like to thank my teacher Miss Tutwieller, my 2 twin tutors-"** Kirby said, trying saying that 5 times fast.

 **"Zack and Cody and my little punk with a heart of gold; Kara, without you guys I would never have had the courage to get my diploma and earn my promotion, make room on the fridge mama"** Kirby said. We went up to Kirby to hug and congratulate him well it was more like he squashed us in a hug then asked us when's the prom.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Song for this chapter: **If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn** by **Sleeping With Sirens**_

 _-amber sixx_


	12. SeaHarmony

**'Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist' -** Tony Stark/Iron Man

I was sitting at the Juice Bar listening to Three Days Grace and writing up an essay we had to do for Miss T in Psychology. I always say 'As soon as you get an assignment do it so you're not panicking at the last minute to get it done.' well my grandma says it. I kept hearing a sort of buzzing noise, so I turn around to see my boyfriend, his twin and Miss Sparkles racing cars.

 **"Yay race car drive me, I win, I win, and more importantly you lose, you lose"** I walk up to them **"You know I'm not a poor sport but London you really do have a bit of an unfair advantage"** Cody said **"Hey guys wassup?"** I ask them all as I took my headphones out of my ears **"Hey babe we were just racing these remote control cars, what about you"** Zack said putting his arms around me giving me a hug and of course I hug him back.

 **"Victory Lap dance"** London squeals **"Dad is not going to like this, he doesn't really like anything you guys do"** as I say that I hear my dad **"My passengers should be able to be on this ship without being hit by a car"** he said, perfect timing dad **"Don't worry, I'm insured"** London said to my dad **"These people are here to enjoy a single cruise the last thing they want it to be around children, that's why they're still single"** Dad said towards all of us.

I saw Miss T walk over **"Mr Moseby?"** Miss T asked dad **"My apologies, this wasn't my doing"** Dad told Miss T **"I know, it's the doing of the people who should be doing their homework"** Miss T said narrowing her eyes at us **"Uh Miss T I am doing mine look"** I ran over grabbed my book and showed her my Mental Illness: Schizophrenia essay.

 **"I still have my last paragraph and the conclusion to go"** I told her. She nods and hands me my book back **"Guys I told you we shouldn't be doing this, now lets go back to our rooms and feel ashamed"** Zack said as they all excluding me hung they're heads. **"I know I do"** Cody said.

 **"Then I suggest you stay in your room from now on, you may not be allowed on the Sky Deck except for 1 hour a day"** Dad said and they groaned **"Dad does that mean me as well?"** he looked at Miss T **"What about Kara, Miss T?"** Dad asks Miss T.

 **"Well seeing as she does her work and not bothers other passengers, she doesn't have the same punishment as these guys"** Miss T explains **"Yes!"** I say. I turn around to see them all with a shock expression **"What? You heard Miss T; I do my work and I don't bother passengers"** I tell him.

 **"Marion it also works for me cause now you have time to do the extra 5p pages of homework I plan to give you"** Miss T says making them groan again. **"But you already gave us 50 pages"** Zack said, he is going to make it worse for himself. **"Oh you're right, make it another 100"** She said making them groan louder and Zack just said **"But, but"**

 **"Should I make it 200"** Miss T says, man can she be evil **"Sold, What did I buy?"** London said being an airhead, dad and Miss T walked away **"You bought them and yourself 200 pages of homework"** I say filling her in on what just happened. **"I got to go back to my cabin and find Bailey"** I kiss Zacks cheek and left.

 **"Hey Bails"** I say as soon as I got up to my cabin **"Hey, I was just going to go down to the Sky Deck, and fill out the singles questionnaire, want to come with me?"** I nod because I really want another smoothie and I think Zack is working? I am not sure.

* * *

 **"Let's go"** I say I grab my books and Bailey grabs her laptop and we caught up to London **"Hey Sparkles"** I say **"Oh hey Kara"** she says squealing, we sat down and I pulled out my books and pens and started finishing my Mental illness: Schizophrenia essay, **"This test is so easy, the questions are all about me"** London says doing the singles questionnaire **"That's because it's not a test, it's a dating questionnaire"**

 **"Still, I think I have a really good chance of getting an A"** London said not listening to what Bailey said it was **"Don't get your hopes up"** Bailey says towards London. **"What did you get for number 5?"** London asks us **"Kara can read this through for me?"** Bailey asked me **"Sure Bai"** I read through it until I see something weird.

 **"Sardine Sorbet? Since when do you like that?"** I ask her **"I don't, I answered the first few real but then I got bored so I put in goofy answers"** London stood up and walked over in between Bailey and myself **"Oh I get it, this one's really goofy, 'Loves Corn Cob Art'"** London read aloud.

Doesn't Bailey like that? I think she does. **"That one was real"** Bailey said. Oh yeah! I know my roommate **"That's frightening"** London said sitting back down then Cody comes out with a yoga mat and lays it down on the floor.

 **"Good morning ladies, I'm using the 1 hour Moseby let us be on the deck for a little yoga"** what man does yoga? Then again it's Cody. **"I prefer my yoga with fruit on the bottom"** London said confusing yoga and yogurt **"Sparkles that's yogurt"** I tell her she just shrugs **"Right. So you guys, getting through that extra homework?"** Cody asks us.

 **"Codster, I didn't get extra homework and Bailey wasn't there so it was only you, Zack and London oh and Woody"** I said **"I wasn't"** of course London would said that **"Now we're filling out this singles cruise questionnaire"** London said **"Who knows, maybe we'll find Mr Right"** Bailey said.

I saw Cody get interested. He likes Bailey, He likes Bailey **"You know Mr Right could be right under your nose"** and as Cody said that looking up at Bailey that it kinda looked like a peasant looking up at his queen we heard a crack **"Oh my back, my back is seizing up, it's seizing up"** Cody weeps.

How old is Cody again? Cause if he's my age, his back should not be seizing up. **"Cody what can we do?"** Bailey asks with concern in her voice **"Look away"** Cody says **"Well I'm gonna go to Zacks cabin"** I pack up my stuff and grab my smoothie **"See ya guys later"** they say bye as I continue to walk to Zack's cabin.

* * *

I get to his cabin and I knock on the door **"Come in"** Zack said, I opened it to find Zack laying on his bed **"Hey beautiful, how are you, I haven't seen you since the Sky Deck incident?"** I kiss his cheek and he kisses mine **"Alright, been trying to finish this essay on Schizophrenia for Miss T but I keep getting distracted"** I say.

 **"Well let's push the two beds together and come lie on the bed and you can do the essay, no interruptions"** Zack says. I kiss his cheek **"Thanks Zack"** I pull out my book and pen and continue where I was **"So what are you up to?"** I ask him after we finish moving the beds together **"Just playing this video game"** he said **"You know you could do the 200 page homework assigned from Miss T"** I said but he just shrugged.

ZACK'S POV:

She looks so cute when she is in 'the zone' and by 'zone' I mean creative, inspired 'I-have-to-get-this-essay-done-so-dad-won't-kill-me' zone. I know we haven't been dating long but I really want to kiss her, but she probably doesn't want me to, Just do it Zack!

KARA'S POV

I want to kiss Zack like how boyfriend and girlfriends do, you know on the lips, we always kiss on the cheek then Zack looked at me so I turned my head and he kissed me and of course I kissed back. (stalia much).

ZACK'S POV (sorry if it keeps changing)

I'm kissing her! I'm finally kissing her **"Hi"** I said when we pulled away **"Hi"** she giggled and I kiss her lips one more time and she lays back down on the bed continuing her essay.

KARA'S POV (last POV change I swear)

 **"Hey I had an idea"** Zack says I stop writing and look at him **"Yes, what's up"** I asked **"What if we do the singles cruise questionnaire for your dad and Miss T, I mean they're both lonely"** Zack said dad could use girl in his life well apart from me and grandma **"Sure, dad could use someone to make him happy"** I say.

 **"Great do you want to do Miss T's and I'll do your dad's or the other way round"** Zack asked me **"I'll do dad's, if you go there will be bickering, and also what do you get out of dad and Miss T not being so lonely anymore"** he shrugs and moves closer to me.

 **"The joy of being able to go out on dates with a beautiful girl without your dad interrogating me like a criminal"** he said as he pecks my lips **"Alright let's do this"** I say I pull my laptop out of my bag; what I'm a teenager I can't go a day without it so I put it in my bag everywhere I go in case I need it.

 **"Can you go with me to speak to Miss T?"** he asked and I nodded as I stood up **"Come on"** I say packing up my stuff he hops off and grabs his laptop of his desk, intertwines our fingers, holding my hand, and we leave to go speak to Miss T.

* * *

We went and spoke to her, she gave us her answers, then back to Zack's cabin where I typed my dad's answers and we matched them **"Nothing for dad, what about Miss T"** I ask Zack **"No, nothing"** Zack said **"What are we going to do, Zack?"** I ask him **"Babe, calm down, we'll just 'adjust' their answers till they match up"** Zack said.

 **"Great idea Zack"** he shrugs and types some answers to equal dad's and I type some of dad's to equal Miss T's answers. **"Got it! They match"** I shrieked **"Great, so movie night?"** he asks me **"Raincheck. How about we see how they are doing at the match up thing on the Sky Deck?"** I ask him **"But that means I have get up and dress nice, when I'd rather stay here, and watch Zomebieland with you"**

 **"Please, I'll buy you a smoothie and you get a kiss"** that's got to make him cave in **"Fine, I'll change my shirt and then we'll go to your cabin"** I nod and pack up my laptop and he changes his shirt **"Right let's go".**

* * *

We go to my cabin where I changed. I open the bathroom door to see Zack looking at my photo's on my wall **"Nice photos"** he says **"Thanks, as soon as I print them I hang them on this string with a peg"** I say as I grab my phone and put it in my pocket and grab my camera, I can't go anywhere without it.

 **"How do you get ink for the printer if you use it all the time"** he ask me **"London does, randomly like I could be watching _Star Wars_ and she will drop by with a bag full of printer ink and says 'This should last you a month or 2' then leaves" ** he nods.

 **"Let's go now beautiful"** we held hands as I put a note on the door for Bailey in case she comes to the cabin if I'm not back, see caring roommate right here. We arrive on the Sky Deck **"Heaps of singles"** I mutter to Zack he wraps his arm around my shoulder, I nudge him **"Look, dad and Miss T are talking"** I say to him **"Let's hope they don't talk about the answers, they gave"** he said.

 **"We did this better than a computer"** I say rolling my eyes **"Let's go to talk to dad to make sure they didn't exchange answers"** I say grabbing Zack's hand and we go towards dad an Miss T, we spent the whole night just trying to make sure dad and Miss T don't exchange their answers otherwise _deep shit_.

* * *

The next day I had World History with Zack. So I sat next to Zack holding his hand behind his desk while I was next to London (like Scott and Allison) **"So the famous silk route went straight through the heart of Asia"** Miss T said whilst drawing a heart over the word ASIA **"Karina don't you just love hearts?"** Miss T asked me as everyone looked at me.

 **"Uh sure Miss T"** I said Zack removed his hand from mine and looked over to me **"Hey babe this is awesome. Your dad and Miss T are so in love they don't care what we do"** He said and London joined in the conversation **"I know watch: Miss Tutwiler I have to leave I'm bored"** London asks Miss T who just shrugs **"Kay"**

Wow really? Let me have a go. **"Uh Miss T may I be excused to take some photos outside and not come back to class"** I ask her. What? There is always a time for photos **"Sure, print me some too"** so I packed me stuff up and I took Zack's hand and snuck him out **"Surprised she didn't notice and thanks for getting me out of class"** Zack said kissing my lips for 5 seconds.

 **"No worries, go do whatever I'm just taking photos"** I say taking out my camera **"You were serious about photos?"** Zack asked me, I nodded **"Yeah why?"** I ask in return **"Oh because I wanted to hang out with you, we never really get time alone without someone bursting in"** he said. I nod **"Well I can take photos of you and I and then we can go to the Sky Deck"** I compromise **"Sure"** he said so I started taking photos of him being silly, then a couple of us.

* * *

We went to the Sky Deck to see London and Cody racing helicopters… toy helicopters **"What's going on here?"** I ask them **"Kara, we are racing helicopters"** London says sounding like a little kid I nod **"Hey Zack I'm going to go get a smoothie want one?"** I ask Zack he nods gives me money **"Zack I'm paying"** I say grabbing his wallet out of his hands placing the money back in the wallet and giving it back to him.

I go up to the Juice Bar and order the smoothies and pay, while I was waiting I saw dad sit down on the stool next to me **"Hey dad, what's up?"** I ask, he looks at me **"Miss Tutwieller and I aren't 'going out' anymore"** Dad said placing the words going out in air quotations. **"Oh Dad, are you ok?"** I say he nods **"Can dad use hug from his little girl?"** I ask him opening my arms.

Whenever dad was sad when I was little I would always cuddle up to him he said it made him feel as though he had one thing in his life to live for, me! He also would tell me (since I was a little girl) that my cuddles always brightened his day but I think he just said that to make me smile. He nods and I give him a hug **"I know you haven't really had a good life eh dad?"** I ask as I pull away from the hug.

 **"Yeah, with being a weird kid in school, to your mum leaving us, finding and having a job that pays enough so my daughter and I can eat and with mother being on my back about dating again"** dad explains. He had a very rough life and that's why when I became a famous photographer (a girl can dream) I am going to give dad some of my money and do everything I can to make him happy again. Dad ordered his smoothie and stood up.

 **"Now I'm going into my cabin, if you see anyone at the front desk or someone is looking for me…"** he starts **"…Tell them that I'll get you and you'll be with them in a moment"** I finish for him he nods and goes to his cabin, poor dad. Ever since mum left he hasn't found any other women in his life.

I grabbed the smoothies and head over to Zack **"Here you go sorry about the wait I was consoling dad about Miss T"** I told him as he grabs the smoothie, kiss my lips **"It's cool baby, your dad's upset"** Zack told me. He knows what actually happened. He would have added an insult in there somewhere **"What _actually_ happened?"** I ask him emphasising the word actually.

 **"Ok so basically when you went over there and ordered our smoothies, your dad and Miss Tutwieller were deciding what movie, your dad wanted to watch…" "…The Three Stooges"** I finish for Zack.

 **"Yeah and Miss T wanted to watch some stupid romance film and long story short she insulted Stooges said she could never date a man who loves the Stooges and now London and I have to swab the deck"** Zack informed me. Cody was up here as well **"What about Cody"** I ask my boyfriend **"Oh yeah, Cody left said something about homework"**

* * *

About 2 hours after the event London and Zack were swabbing the Sky Deck, Zack made me come with them so he wasn't so bored and that he can talk to me. **"You know, now that I know what swabbing is, not a big fan"** London says **"Moseby can't stay mad for much longer"** Zack said. He spent many years in a hotel with dad how does he not know my father.

 **"Actually babe he can"** I respond to my boyfriend who is helplessly swabbing the deck **"Swab, Swab, Swab"** yells my dad making me jump a little and he continues walking **"Guys look it's Miss T"** I say making London and Zack stand up looking in my direction **"Yep drowning her sorrows in frogert, both of you go talk to her"** Zack said to London and me **"On it"** London and I say at the same time and we go over to Miss T.

 **"Miss Tutwieller that is your 5th smoothie"** London states to Miss T **"Yeah I think you should be cut off"** I say as London nods her head **"Oh I can't stop when I want to"** Miss T snaps at London and I, London and I lean back as she yelled " **Well listen dad feels bad and wants to make up with you"** I say **"Well, I guess I was unreasonable, and he was to so… fine I'll go and speak to him"** Miss T says as she gets up and while her back was away from us London and I high-fived each other and walked over to Zack.

 **"Miss T"** Dad says not making eye contact with Miss T **"Mr M"** she says copying dad's actions **"Are you guys spelling stuff out so we won't understand"** London asks both adults **"Is there something you would like to say to Miss T?"** Zack asks my dad **"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and I will admit the 3 Stooges can be a bit silly"** Dad says apologising to Miss T.

 **"Now you apologies for putting down the Stoogies"** London and I say at the same time to Miss T **"And for slapping my nose"** Dad points out **"Dad"** I say not wanting him to ruin it **"Perhaps that was a bit uncalled for"** Miss T says to my dad about slapping his nose earlier. **"Great so you're back together?"** Zack asks both adults.

 **"Aww come on you guys have to do this the computer didn't match you up with anyone"** London says blowing the whole thing, I gave her a glare **"What?"** Dad asks **"Besides each other"** Zack jumps in **"And that's only because they changed your answers to match each other"** London said still blowing this up in faces **"What?"** Miss T asked us **"Because we love and care for you both so very much"** Zack said again putting his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist, both of us smiling at the adults.

 **"No it was to get them together so they would get off our backs"** London said still not SHUTTING UP **"I think we've been had"** Dad said looking at the both of us **"Karina; my own daughter, why would you partake in something so… Zack-like?"** dad asked me.

 **"Look dad I only did this because I know you miss mum and you haven't dated in a while so I thought if maybe you and Miss T dated you would hopefully not miss mum so much and grandma will get off your back about dating"** I say trying to not get in trouble well it is the truth.

 **"I should have known, I specifically check the 'prefer tall box' not that you are not tall in your own way"** Miss T said saving her previous statement **"Nice save"** I whisper to Miss T she nodded **"What does that mean?"** dad asked Miss T looking offended that she practically called him short.

 **"I don't know, what I do know is that I'm about assign a 2,000 words paper in why you should not meddle with other people's personal love lives"** Miss T said glaring at us **"Splendid idea and they can do it while swabbing and the outside of the ship and perhaps the bottom of the ocean"** Dad joins in the conversation while glaring at us **"Sorry daddy"** I say in a baby girl voice.

 **"Not gonna work Karina"** dad said in a stern voice **"Oh do you want to think about more punishments over dinner?"** Miss T asked my dad **"Sounds lovely"** Dad responds to Miss T and they leave **"To make things worse I think I need to break up with myself, too clingy"** London said as she walks off **"Then there were 2"** Zack said chuckling.

 **"Movies?"** I ask **"Movies"** he said as we walk to his cabin and I sit on his bed **"I just sent dad a message saying I was in your cabin, so what movie are we watching?"** I ask him **"I was thinking maybe Iron Man 2?"** Zacks says in a question tone of voice **"IRON MAN!"** he looks at me **"Sorry. Iron Man"** I cough a little and lay down on his bed **"Alright"** he put the movie on and lays down next to me.

* * *

 _Hope you like it_

 _Song for this chapter **I Won't Give In** by **Asking Alexandria**_

 _-amber sixx_


	13. Maddie On Deck

**'I'm With You Till The End of the Line'** \- Captain America

* * *

I was helping London with a banner for Maddie's arrival. That's right my best friend is coming back, well for a week or 2. I saw Zack eating a sandwich which looked old and slimy **"What's in that sandwich?"** Cody asked my boyfriend **"Yeah babe what is in that?"** I asked him **"I don't know I pulled it out of my underwear draw"** he said.

 **"What is food doing in your underwear draw?"** I asked but he just shrugged **"You know I'm surprised Maddie could afford a vacation like this London's always telling me how tragically poor she is"** Bailey told us **"Well she saved up her babysitting money"** Cody started **"And her candy counter tips"** Zack said wrapping his arms around my waist.

 **"And all the change between her couch cushions"** I said wrapping my arms around Zack's waist **"And finally had enough…"** Cody said **"For the bus ticket to the airport"** I finished. London came into the conversation **"So I paid for her flight to meet us, Coach of course wouldn't want her to feel out of place"** London said making fun of Maddie I think?

I looked over to see my dad jogging down the stairs onto the Sky Deck looking so happy that his cheeks hurt. **"Dad what are you saying?"** I ask him **"I said, I think I saw Madeline on the gang plank"** Dad said making me smile **"I'm going to take Maddie shopping straight away"** London told us all **"No you're not. Kara and I are taking her for lunch, right babe?"** Zack told them and asked me and I nodded my head.

 **"After I take her to the ship's planetarium"** Cody said being a nerd the next thing I know we all started fighting about it. I turned my head to see a certain blonde. I ran away from the group to see Maddie **"Maddie!"** she hugged me and I hugged her back **"Kara! It is so good to see you"** She said.

 **"So good to see you too. So how you been?"** I asked her as I grabbed her bag and she grabbed the other one as we walked down the stairs onto the Sky Deck **"Alright, it's been weird without you or London. What's going on?"** she asked.

 **"We were arguing about who was going to hang out with you first"** we got back to the group who still arguing **"Why don't you flip a coin?"** Bailey suggests to the group **"Who has a coin?"** Dad asked **"I do"** Maddie said pulling out a coin.

 **"Ah thank you Madeline"** Dad said they do a double take **"Maddie!"** they say hugging her **"London, it's good to see you. And Mr Moseby rockin the knee socks" "Oh and I have a crest"** Dad said smiling and pointing to his special crest **"And Cody no sweater vest"** Maddie said sounding impressed with his change.

 **"Oh Maddie, that was the old Cody, you're looking at the new cool Cody"** Cody said before hugging our friend **"Ow!"** Maddie exclaimed **"Oh sorry that's my Astronaut Pen"** Cody said, yeah 'Cool Cody' my ass **"This is Bailey my roommate"** I say.

 **"Ah so you're Bailey, Kara being nice?"** I looked at Maddie **"When have I ever been mean… unless necessary"** I said but she shrugged before laughing **"Hey Maddie, How about a hug"** Zack said to Maddie and they hugged **"Wow, no Sweet Thang who's got you tamed"** She asked **"Karina Moseby has"** he said pulling me into a hug which I returned. We then let go and he opened his mouth to say something but ran over and threw up in the hot tub.

 **"For future reference you probably shouldn't store food with underpants"** Cody told his brother whilst I went to make sure he is ok. **"You ok babe?"** I ask **"I'm fine baby"** he kissed my cheek **"Well I'm going to my cabin with Bailey, London and Maddie, if you need me"** he nodded and hugged me and then I left for my cabin.

* * *

 **"Nice room, Kara and Bailey"** Maddie said as I nodded **"Oh Bailey I made a collage of you and your family and laminated it for you so you put it on the door or wall"** I say grabbing her picture **"Thanks so much Kara"** Bailey said as Maddie started pulling out an air mattress **"Told you she's poor, she sleeps on a raft"** London said pointing out how poor Maddie.

 **"London they make very comfortable inflatable mattresses these days"** Bailey told her **"They do but this happens to be a raft"** Maddie fired back **"Maddie I was gonna say take my bed I'll go grab Zack's spare bed and bring it in here so I can sleep"** I said but she shook her head **"I'm so excited to be on a cruise... going to Lichtenstamp... to see castles... whoa I'm getting light-headed"** Maddie said and then Bailey took the raft away from her.

 **"I'll do it, I've got strong lungs, during the Big Frost of '06 my sisters and I blew on the crops to keep them warm"** she started breathing like how she did to the crops **"No way, when the electricity went out in the Tipton Hotel, Kara and I blew each other's hair dry"** Maddie did the same.

 **"Oh yeah, I remember that. Well come on we gotta get going if we wanna see the castle"** I say grabbing my camera and Bailey dropped the raft and we all left and caught up with Dad, Zack and Cody. **"Hey gorgeous"** Zack said kissing my cheek **"Hi, ready to go?"** he nodded **"Ah Mr Moseby, we're all here"** Zack informed my dad.

* * *

We arrived at Lichtenstamp and went to the castle, it looked so gorgeous, I took photos outside and then walked in holding Zack's hand **"It looks so beautiful"** I say in awe **"Not as beautiful as my girlfriend"** Zack says looking at me **"Cheesy"** I say kissing him. He kissed back without a thought **"This is the most amazing castle I have ever been in. Actually it's the only castle I've been in"** Bailey said looking around the castle which broke mine and Zack's kiss.

 **"My castle is way nicer than this dump"** London said **"Wait you have a castle?"** I asked her she nodded **"Right you have everything"** I said and she nodded again. Cody walked by with toilet paper on a scroll. **"Dude, why are you carrying toilet paper around?"** I asked him **"It's not toilet paper, it's an authentic replica of the scroll of Lichtenstamp I brought"** Cody told me.

 **"Yeah totally authentic, that's why it's perforated every 5 inches. Authentic Replica my ass"** I say walking away back to Zack, Cody walked to us all, who were in a group **"It is still packed full of information, for example; When meeting a member of the royal family one must bow, stand on one foot, arms spread and go coo coo coo"** Cody said doing the actions.

 **"Yeah Coo Coo"** Zack said mocking his brother, to which we all laughed **"Babe, did you prank him by telling him it was the actual scroll?"** I asked my boyfriend **"No, not this time"** he said and we continued walking around hand in hand **"Wow nice coat of arms"** he said trying to wrap his arm around me but some stupid person blew a trumpet, and announced loudly.

 **"I bring a message from the Prince of Lichtenstamp"** he said **"And what do they call you?"** (Whaddup Lydia Martin reference) **"I am the Princes Harold, Harold"** everyone snickered **"Yes, yes I'm a Harold named Harold, my brother Taylor is a Taylor it's very funny. Any who, I am here to announce that His Royal Highness spotted you from his tower and was taken with your beauty"** Harold the Harold said.

 **"He better be talking about either Bailey, Maddie or London. I am not sharing you with someone else"** Zack whispered in my ear **"Not a surprise but I'm still honoured"** London said thinking it was her **"Not you, her"** he said pointing to Maddie **"Me? The Prince thinks I look beautiful?"** Maddie asked in disbelief **"That must have been one tall tower"** London said **"London be nice or I'll take away all your clothes with Sparkles"** I say Sparkles in the way she says it, she looks at me offended, I smirked.

 **"He is so smitten that he requested that you be his date for tomorrow's Royal Reception"** Harold the Harold asked Maddie who then said **"Yes. Absolutely Positively. A Thousand Times, Yes"** she sounded like someone proposed to her **"Are you sure?"** Zack asked her **"Yeah I mean you haven't met him yet"** I add.

 **"Guys, hello he's a prince, I'll be there even if he is in frog form"** she said referring to the Princess  & the Frog **"Splendid, 8pm sharp and you can bring your friends"** he told Maddie **"What friends?"** Maddie said and we all gave her a 'wtf' **"Sorry prince on the brain"** sure she has prince on the brain.

* * *

TOMORROW

I got dressed for the Royal Reception. We were waiting for Maddie, but the Harold named Harold had to announce Maddie before she entered **"It is with great pleasure that I introduce his royal highness companion for the evening, the lovely Madeline Fitzpatrick"** Harold the Harold introduced as Maddie walked in, nice dress **"Hiya"** she said smiling and walked towards us **"Told you look beautiful"** Bailey told Maddie.

 **"Thanks to you"** Maddie said hugging Bai **"Who's dress is that?"** I asked **"London's but Bailey fixed it"** I knew what dress she was talking about **"Good, the dress was hideous but it looks amazing on you Mads"** I say as Maddie hugs me.

Harold came up to us and handed Maddie flowers **"Complements of the Prince"** he told her **"They are pretty"** Bailey and I say to her **"It is with great honour that I present, Defender of Men, Vanquisher of Enemies, Drinker of Lion's Blood, His Royal Highness; Prince Jeffy"** Harold said.

He needs to stop talking for a while, a little boy who looked 7 maybe 8 years old walked in and all of us except the people who knew about the Prince, tried to not burst out laughing. **"Hello Sweet Cheeks"** Jeffy said to Maddie **"You're supposed to curtsy"** Cody whispered to Maddie **"Yeah that way you can look your date in the eye"** Zack joked and we all laughed.

 **"So ready to get freaky on the dance floor?"** Jeffy asked Maddie, what 7/8 year old says 'freaky' and 'dance floor' in the same sentence? **"Excuse me"** Maddie said, yeah excuse you that's rude, just cause you're a prince doesn't mean you can get away with such thing **"I'll teach you the Lichtenstamp stomp, it's very similar to the pee pee dance"** Jeffy said starting to stomp which is quite incongruous, poor Maddie she looks so humiliated.

 **"Poor Maddie, how incredibly humiliating for her"** London said taking my camera I had in my hand and snapped a picture **"This was supposed to be her Cinderella moment, instead it's like Snow White but with one dwarf"** Bailey said **"Yeah. Shorty"** Zack said and we all busted out laughing **"I'm going to sit down"** London said going to take a seat.

 **"How would my girl like to go look at the stars?"** Zack asked me I nodded and went with Zack outside. **"Maddie didn't deserve this"** I say to Zack looking behind me to see Jeffy the runt standing on Maddie's feet **"Yeah"** Zack said.

* * *

We continued looking at the stars and decided to walk around the castle, so we did and by the time we got back we went to sit with everyone **"Where did you go?"** Dad asked me **"Zack and I went to look at the stars and then we walked around the castle"** I explained to dad who simply nodded, then Jeffy and Maddie came over.

 **"Maddie this has been the most wonderful evening of my life, and to comrade it"** he stopped to give Maddie a pink, bouncy ball **"Wow a bouncy ball, you know normally you have to buy a piece of gum to get a gift this great"** She said bouncing the ball with a fake smile on her face.

 **"Your highness, the queen has informed me that it is passed your bed time"** Harold informed **"I don't wanna go to bed!"** Jeffy cracked it at Harold **"Well if you come now, maybe your date will read you a bedtime story"** Harold compromised with the Prince.

 **"Ok"** Jeffy says jumping into Maddie's arms. Look; in my opinion she should have dropped him, that would have been funny. I wouldn't help him up (as mean as that is) I'd be too busy laughing or walking out so I can laugh. **"You know, whenever I pictured this night, I always thought the prince would carry me off"** Maddie says whilst walking away.

When she got back to the ship she came and got ready for bed **"Worst night ever"** she said collapsing on her raft **"2 things, 1) don't frown someone could fall in love with your smile"** she half smiles I walk out of my room and go to Zack's **"Babe, what's up?"** he asks **"Can I use the spare bed for Maddie?"** he nods and we grab it and drag it my room.

 **"What was number 2, you just stormed out of here?"** Maddie said **"This is number 2, take this bed"** I say moving or should I say kicking her raft out of the way before laying the spare bed down and grabbing my doona **"Thanks"** she says getting comfortable **"Thank you for helping Zack"** I say to Zack **"No Worries, see you guys in the morning"** he says kissing my cheek and waving to Bails and Maddie.

* * *

The next morning we all went to the Sky Deck, London, Maddie, Bailey and I were sitting in lounge chairs discussing Maddie's ish **"So how did the rest of your evening go with shrimp Charming?"** London asked Maddie sipping her smoothie **"Like every other fairy tale, I helped him with his long division, the he napped happily ever after"** Maddie said sarcastically **"Don't worry Maddie your prince is still out there"** Bailey said to Maddie.

 **"Somewhere. You just gotta hope he shaves and is hot"** I add, Maddie chuckles **"Yeah hopefully"** She told me. Zack stood behind and kissed my head. I was about to kiss him when Harold the Harold blew his annoying trumpet **"Do you have to blow that thing every time you announce something?!"** Zack asked Harold angrily.

 **"Yes best part of the job, I have a royal declaration from his Royal Highness Prince Jeffy, He demands for your hand in marriage"** Harold told Maddie who spat out her smoothie **"Marriage, he's 8!"** Maddie exclaimed **"That's incongruous"** I whisper to Zack who gave me a confused look **"Ridiculous"** I said.

 **"And 3 quarters"** Harold said **"I refuse to marry him"** Maddie said. You go Maddie! **"You should have thought of that before you accepted the Royal Cypher of Eternal Commitment"** Harold informed Maddie. The kid is 8, he don't need no Eternal Commitment, he'll go back to 'eww cooties' and leave Maddie anyway.

 **"I never accepted any special cypher"** Maddie fired back **"Yes you did, the rubber bouncy ball, by accepting it you are now betrothed to him"** He told her **"I don't want the stupid ball, he can have it back"** Maddie said trying to get out of the wedding. **"I'm afraid that's not possible, he officially declared 'tap, tap, and no backsies"** Harold said **"Maybe you should have announced that before she accepted the bouncy ball"** I deadpan to Harold, who just looks at me.

 **"There's no mention of any cypher in this scroll"** Cody said looking at the toilet paper **"It is clearly stated in section 3, subsection 1"** Harold tells Cody **"I don't see it"** Cody searches **"I may have used that subsection to wipe my subsection** " Zack said **"Babe, I didn't need to know that"** I say.

 **"Do not worry Madeline, there will be no wedding, it's not like he can stop the ship from leaving"** Dad said to Maddie to calm her down when a cannon fired, **"In coming!"** London yelled as we all ducked so we are not hit **"Huh, would you look at that"** I said slightly impressed by the money spent by this 8 year old. **"Someone used his tooth fairy money to buy a cannon"** Zack added.

* * *

I'm going to sum this up, Zack was going to stop the wedding, and challenge the runt. **"Since he was challenged, Prince Jeffy will select the method of duel"** oh here we go **"Pick your punishment, Puny Prince"** Zack told him **"I choose joust"** Jeffy said.

Harold walked off and came back with bouncy balls and pool noodles. Really? **"Sir your stead"** I rolled my eyes **"Cool, I'm gonna name you lightning"** Zack said hoping on the ball. Harold handed him a blue noodle **"Aww how come he gets the blue one?"** Zack complains **"Jousters at the ready, 3 points takes the maiden, and Joust!"** they started hitting each other.

Jeffy 1 and Zack 0 and same again Jeffy 2 Zack 0, Zack came over for a break **"Babe what is happening out there?"** I asked Zack **"I'm trying my best but that little royal pain in the butt knows his way around the noodle"** Zack told me **"You were dying out there, I felt physical pain watching you"** I say I then kiss him on lips.

 **"Kick King Joffery's ass"** I say. Zack nods his head quickly and gets back on the ball **"And Joust!"** Harold said and Zack jumped off the ball and started hitting Jeffy. **"Kara, I'm going to need another kiss for round 4"** Zack said to me making me smile. **"Forget it, I surrender"** Jeffy said running away crying **"Thank you Zack"** Maddie said hugging him. And we all went back to the ship.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _There are only 3 more until it is finished._

 _I am doing Season 2 :)_

 _Song for this chapter is **Sucker For Pain** by **Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalfia**_

 _-amber sixx_


	14. Mum and Dad On Deck

**'We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve'** \- The Perks of Being a Wallflower

* * *

I walked into the lobby to see Zack and Cody **"Hey Cody, Hey babe"** I say kissing Zack's cheek **"Hey beautiful"** Zack said taking my hand in his **"What's going on?"** I ask **"Our dad is coming to spend some male bonding time"** Cody said **"Wow really?"** I asked the twins who nodded **"Well I have to give dad my gift for his birthday, so say hi to Kurt for me and have fun with male bonding"** I say kissing Zack's cheek.

I walked over to my dad who was at his desk **"Hey dad, what ya doing?"** I ask him **"Oh hi Karina, since Kurt is coming aboard I thought I would tally up the bill of damages that the twins did, so what's up?"** Dad asked me **"Well I know it's someone's birthday"** I said smiling at my dad. Dad smiled **"Happy Birthday, dad"** I say handing him my laptop to press play.

 **"What's this Kari?"** Dad asked me **"Well I couldn't think of what to get you and I didn't know which pocket hankies you already had so I put together a video"** I said pressing play. The video was pictures and videos of dad and myself that I asked grandma to send to me or ones that I had. After the video finished I looked at dad to see him tearing up and he read the speech out loud.

 **"Dad, thank you for being there for me, and for giving me a life and not giving up on me, thank you, I love you and happy birthday, aww Kari-bear"** Dad said hugging me **"Thank-You"** he said as his phone rang **"Oh it must be your grandmother, maybe she remembered it's my birthday"** Dad said answering the call **"Say hi to grandma for me"** he nodded. I decided to go to the Juice Bar.

* * *

I got to the Juice Bar and I was editing my photos I took from Lichtenstamp from when Maddie was here, when I heard **"Karina! Over here!"** I looked over to see Carey, Kurt and the boys, I picked up my laptop and smoothie and walked over **"Hi Carey, Hi Kurt"** I say. Carey comes over like she was in a hurry and hugs me.

 **"How are you?"** Carey asked me **"I'm good, how about you?"** I ask her **"I'm good, just missed my gorgeous boys. Why don't you come join us and we can all catch up"** Carey suggested **"Oh no it's ok, it's your family lunch"** I protest **"No, come on"** Carey said dragging me over towards them and I took a seat next to Zack who kissed my cheek. Kurt and Carey smirked at the two of us.

 **"It's nice to eat as a family again"** Cody said **"Bet you miss my cooking"** Carey said to the Martin Boys **"Nobody cooks like you"** Kurt told her then they all started laughing **"Alright enough chit chat, I think we've waited a suitable amount of time before asking this…"** Cody started **"What did you bring us! What did you bring us?"** Zack and Cody asked together **"I got you something awesome, brb"** Kurt said before getting up and leaving to get their present. What dad or mum says 'brb'.

 **"Alright, mum looks like you're up first"** Cody said to Cary **"Well my gift to you was flying out to be here"** Carey told them **"But a present is supposed to be something we want"** Zack said. I elbowed him and smiled **"And what we want is to spend more time with you, I love you mummy"** Zack said covering up what he recently said which caused Carey to laugh.

 **"I love you too, which is why I got you these"** Carey said giving the twins a silver bag each **"Socks?"** they said in unison **"There might be a little something special inside them"** Carey said smiling **"If it's more hug coupons, I still haven't used up last years"** Zack told Carey **"By the way, you're the only one who excepts them"** Cody said to Carey.

 **"Awesome $100 thanks mum"** Zack thanked Carey **"Actually it's a bond, we have to wait 5 years to cash it"** Cody told his brother. 5 years? **"See I couldn't afford Stocks and Bonds so I got you Socks and Bonds"** Carey said laughing **"Wow this is a great gift mum"** Cody said and kissing Carey's cheek to which she smiled.

Just as Cody sat back down, Kurt came back in a red car **"But not as great as that"** Zack exclaimed and him and Cody got out of there seat. **"Well boys, I always promised I would teach you how to drive once you got your learners permit, and being out in the middle of the ocean wasn't going to stop me"** Kurt told the boys still sitting in the car.

 **"Can we drive it now?"** Cody asked his dad **"Of course, I'm not gonna get you something you can't use for 5 years"** Kurt said. I looked at Carey who had an embarrassed look on her face cause she did get them something they can't use for 5 years so I patted her on the back **"You ok?"** I asked her **"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just got shown up by my ex-husband"** Carey pouted.

 **"Aww it's ok"** I said resting my head on her shoulder and she rested her head on mine **"Who wants to go first?"** Kurt asked the boys, Zack ran to the driver's seat, I grabbed my camera out of my bag, bet you thought I didn't have it, I always have my bag and camera **"Photo"** I said as I walked over and got in front of the car and Kurt and Zack did a 'gangster' pose **"Good to go, I'll catch up with Carey"** I kissed Zack's cheek.

ZACK'S POV:

 **"Good to go, I'll catch up with Carey"** she came over and kissed my cheek **"Sucker!"** I say to Cody and I rode over Cody's foot. We got passed the juice bar when dad spoke **"So Karina huh?"** he says smirking at me **"Yeah"** I say smiling **"How long?"** Dad asked me **"5 months"** I answered dad.

 **"Really, well good job, make sure you get a copy of that picture she took, I want it for my wallet"** Dad said. We got back to mum and Cody and I saw Kara talking to mum. I turned the car off and hoped out and hugged Kara who returned my hug **"Nice driving Speedy Gonzales"** she said laughing **"Hey my driving was great thank you"** I said causing her to laugh **"Uh huh sure"** she said sitting back down next to mum.

* * *

KARA'S POV:

It was Cody's turn and that was 15 minutes ago! **"What is taking them so long, it's my turn to drive already"** just as Zack spoke Cody came around the corner with Kurt sleeping **"Speak of the devil"** I say **"Yeah, babe they should be here in 5 hours"** Zack said to me sarcastically.

 **"Good job sweetie, that's my little defensive driver"** Carey said encouraging Cody and then they stopped **"Did you ever get above 1 mile an hour?"** Zack asked his twin **"Once, when an old lady pushed us out of her way"** Kurt said rubbing his eyes.

 **"Alright my turn, get out Flash"** Zack said as Cody got out of the car and Zack got in **"You know, this has been the best visit ever"** Cody said to his mum **"Ready to burn some rubber dad?"** Zack asked Kurt **"Careful sweetie"** Carey said nervously over her son **"Yeah, your mum's right did you check your mirrors"** Kurt asked Zack who looked in the mirrors.

 **"Yep, I look good" "Well you are my son, Okay that's enough, Both hands on the wheel"** Kurt said to Zack **"Dad relax"** they started driving **"Watch out for the waiter!"** Kurt exclaimed and Zack reversed so he didn't hit the waiter **"Watch out for the girls!"** Kurt exclaimed again and Zack went straight into the Juice Bar.

Carey, Cody and I ran to them **"Zack, Kurt are you ok?"** I asked them **"Yeah we're fine"** Zack answered for him and his dad, Cody and I helped them out of the car when dad came over **"My heavens"** Dad exclaimed **"Hi dad"** I hugged him **"Hi Kara and thank you for the gift. Of course it was you"** Dad said looking at the scene.

 **"I got to take some blame for this one. The car was my gift to the boys"** Kurt said to my dad **"For the record that's why I went for Socks"** Carey added to my dad who didn't care. **"This is just what I need, first my mother forgets my birthday, then my lounge singers jump ship in Seattle and now you have left skid marks on my Sky Deck"** Dad said.

 **"Wait Grandma forgot your birthday?"** I asked Dad to which he nodded, poor dad. **"It's your birthday?"** Carey asked dad who nodded **"Here have some socks"** Zack told my dad trying to hand him his socks Carey gave him **"Happy Birthday Mr. Moseby"** Carey said hugging dad **"I feel terrible about this, um, look I'm going to bail you out, you forget about the lounge singers, tonight you have got yourself a rock legend"** Kurt bragged to dad.

 **"You're not a rock legend, just because you wear pants that are too tight"** Carey told Kurt **"Cassie, Cody and I can be rock legends"** Zack said **"My guests are expecting a famous husband and wife duo"** Dad told them **"What about a completely unknown divorced duo"** Zack suggested to dad **"I'm not singing with him"** Carey wined **"Oh no way"** Kurt told Zack **"I'll rip up the bill for the anchor Zack broke"** Dad compromised.

 **"You know, we could do a couple of numbers from Paper N Plastic"** Kurt suggested to Carey **"Is that a play?"** I ask Carey and Kurt. Carey nodded **"It's a musical that Kurt and I did together. It's how we met"** Carey told me **"But dad told us that he met you at one his concerts when you flung your-"** Zack started but got cut off when Kurt spoke up.

 **"I never said that"** Kurt said in defence **"Sure you didn't"** I said **"Oh if you guys are a hit, maybe you could be on board _permanently_ "** dad said Carey started smiling **"Permanently?, While we're traveling the world doing our thing, becoming young men"** Zack said to my dad.

 **"Yeah!"** Kurt said **"You said how much you loved having us here. Now it never has to end"** Carey said hugging her boys along with Kurt **"Yay!"** the boys said bluntly.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting at the front next to my dad, Zack asked me if I would go with him to see his mum and dad's performance. But I was already going I was going to take photos. I saw Zack and Cody **"Hey wassup"** I asked the twins **"We're ruining our parent's performance."** Cody told me **"Why?"** I asked **"Cause we-"** Zack started **"Karina, come it's about to start"** dad said dragging me away from my boyfriend.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to an evening of singing under the stars. Now tonight: we have a very special treat for you, reprising their role from the off Broadway Production of Paper N Plastic, please welcome Carey and Kurt Martin"** Dad said hopping of the stage as everyone clapped and we saw Carey and Kurt as they started performing.

 **"Dad I'm just going to take photos"** he nods as I get out of my seat and start taking photos of them. Next thing I know the light starts shining on everything and everyone but Carey, and the system started stuffing up. Dad rounded up the show and everyone went to bed.

* * *

Zack and I were at the Juice Bar but he wanted to drive the car with Cody so here I am sitting at the Juice Bar, watching the twins drive around the Sky Deck like yesterday. **"Use your turn signal!"** I heard Cody shout **"There is no turn signal!"** I heard my boyfriend yell at his twin.

I turned around to see them stop **"Then use your hand signal and not the one you gave me when I told you to slow down"** I heard and I laughed **"Hi guys"** Carey said as her and Kurt came to us in their costumes **"Hey, what are you guys still doing in your costumes?"** Cody asked his parents. **"Getting ready for our show tonight"** Carey answered Cody **"What?!"** Zack and Cody asked their mum and dad.

 **"Your show stunk"** Zack told his parents **"You got booed from the ship that was passing by"** Cody told them. Really? **"Yeah we had a few lighting problems and sound glitches but we'll fix them"** Carey told us **"Yeah, Great new Zackster, I'm gonna be bunkin with you"** Kurt told Zack skating over to him **"Really?"** Zack asked his dad **"Yeah, we can borrow each other's pants"** Kurt told him.

Zack walked over to me **"We might have to have movie nights in your room"** he whispered to me **"Why?"** I whispered back **"Unless you want teasing from my dad or something like that"** he whispered back I nodded. **"And I'm going to be down the hall, I can tuck you in bed at night and make you go potty first"** Carey said. I bit my lip to contain my laughing.

 **"Mum, Dad, we're not kids anymore"** Cody told them. Zack nodded wrapping his arms around me **"Really, you sure"** Carey asked them **"Yeah. Because mature people would come talk to us and let us know they don't want us to stay on the boat."** Kurt said catching on what Zack and Cody wanted.

 **"Yeah, where kids would do something stupid like oh I don't know sabotage our show"** Carey said also catching on to what Zack and Cody wanted. **"I think they're onto us"** Zack whispered to Cody **"Zack, I could smell your socks from all the way down on stage"** Kurt told Zack **"I told you ages ago you should have washed them"** I said **"Guys, we didn't really take the job"** Carey told them.

It meant they weren't going to stay on the boat **"Oh thank goodness"** Cody said **"Yes! I mean really?"** Zack covered **"Yes really"** Kurt told them **"Why didn't you tell us, you didn't want us to stay?"** Carey asked her boys. **"Well you seemed so happy about us being together"** Zack started **"Look, we didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you that we were almost 16 now and we don't want you barging in here and embarrassing us"** Cody said.

 **"Yeah especially me. I would need to spend some alone time with Kara"** Zack said **"Thanks for sparing our feelings"** Kurt said sarcastically... I think. **"We understand. But next time, be mature enough to tell it to us to our faces."** Carey told them **"Yeah talks to us man to man"** Kurt said **"Or man to can"** Carey said as a joke.

 **"Sorry guys"** Cody apologised to his mum and dad **"Yeah we're really sorry"** Zack said **"I know it may be embarrassing, but no matter how old you get, you're always going to be my little boys"** Carey told them. Aww that's cute. **"Oh mummy"** Cody said as him and Zack hugged their parents **"And Kara is always gonna be a daughter in law for me whether or not she's with Zack"** Carey said in the hug. I took a photo of the cute family moment.

As soon as my flash went off Zack let go of the hug and grabbed my hand **"Come here"** he said and pulled me into their family hug. **"Now if you will excuse me Kara and I have a movie date"** he said running to the car and hopping in the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger side.

We went to my room and watched _The Simpsons Movie_ and _X-Men First Class_. Then we went to the Sky Deck and looked at the stars in his 'car' **"Wow, those stars are almost as beautiful as your eyes, oh looks like you forgot to lock your door"** Zack said putting his arm around my shoulder and 'locking' my door **"Smooth"** I say to him he just laughed and leant it and we kissed.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Only 2 more chapters to go until the sequel :)

Song for this chapter is **That's What You Get** by **paramore**

 **-** amber sixx


	15. Mulch Ado About Nothing

**'We're Bad Guys It's What We Do'** \- Harley Quinn

* * *

Dad and I were in the lobby, looking for our parcels. **"Yes! It's here"** Dad said lifting the parcel out of the trolley **"What did you get?"** I asked him **"The Pocket Hankey of the Month"** Dad told me showing me his pocket hanky **"Stripes, nice"** I said looking at with a impressed look.

 **"What about you?"** Dad asked **"Grandma sent me…. oh my goodness old photos"** I said smiling at the photos of me as a baby with dad **"Aww back when you were a baby"** dad said looking **"MAIL CALL!"** I hear Woody shout dad runs away as everyone runs in to find their mail.

 **"Yes, Yes, Yes, mum's muffins are the best"** Zack said as he finds the tin from his mum **"I thought Carey is a bad cook?"** I asked my boyfriend **"No, if she got better, she'd be horrible"** Cody told me **"Yeah, we wouldn't dare eat them but these babies are sure fun to play with"** Zack told me as he bounced one of the muffins.

 **"Plus they make good erasers"** Cody told me **"Yay! My allowance for the week"** London said excitedly as she pulls out a gold bar from the box. **"What do they say when you bring that to the bank?"** Bailey questions **"Wow"** London and I say at the same time **"How do you know they say wow?"** Bailey asked.

 **"I've been to the bank with her a couple of times when we do shopping sprees"** I answered. **"Dang it"** I heard Woody say so the group and I turn around and walk towards Woody **"Nice dress Woody"** Zack said trying not to laugh.

 **"Yeah I think London would have a pair of everything to go with that dress"** I say trying not to laugh **"Yeah it really brings out your eyes"** Zack said again **"My mum switched our packages again, this was supposed to go to my little sister"** Woody explains to us holding the 'dress' in front of him, London and Zack pull the dress out.

 **"Little?"** Zack asked **"She must have got my pj's, guess I'll just have to sleep in the buff"** Woody said **"No buff! Our room is a buff free zone"** Cody tells Woody. **"I got a package from the farm"** Bailey tells us **"Is it a homemade pie?"** Cody and I ask **"A one way ticket home?"** London asked. I don't know why London hates Bailey **"Mulch!"** Bailey exclaims happily **"Mulch?"** We all question.

 **"Dried vegetables and wood chips. I think I'm going to cry"** Bailey said as she sniffs the mulch and tears up **"Does it smell bad?"** Zack asked her **"No, it smells like home, you know this is the first year I'm missing the Kettlecorn Mulch Festival"** Bailey informs us **"Let me guess, you were Miss Junior Mulch"** London asked.

 **"3 years running, and this year I would have been a shoo in for Corn Queen, I miss home"** Bailey said running away **"I know what to do with this, who wants to go parasailing?"** Woody said running but soon fell over as London raised her 'allowance' up to show us how shiny it was **"Oh look guys, shiny"**.

* * *

After the mail call Zack and I went to Zack's cabin and were cuddling on his bed talking **about** anything that came to mind. That was till Woody and Cody came in then Zack stood there bouncing the muffin.

 **"Wow, these mum's bounciest muffins ever"** Zack said bouncing the muffin **"There's 1 left"** Woody said. I grabbed the last one and joined in with the bouncing of the muffins and bounced it but only to have Woody grab it and eat it **.**

 **"You ate the rest of them?"** Cody asked him **"Should we take him to the infirmary?"** Zack asked his brother **"Babe, its Woody he once at a tether ball, remember that, you had to pull it out by the rope"** I reminded him that was gross. **"Besides I've got other stuff on my mind right now"** Cody told us standing up **"Wait let me guess next month's homework?"** Zack said mocking his brother **"Nah I already turned that in"** Cody told Zack **"Do you have any time to do normal teenager things?"** I ask Cody only to be ignored **"I'm talking about Bailey being homesick. I feel terrible that she feels terrible"** Cody said.

 **"Aww"** I say **"Don't! There is nothing, nothing better in this world than an unhappy hot girl"** Zack told his brother **"What are you talking about?"** Cody and I ask Zack at the same time **"When the lions are out hunting gazelles, they don't attack the strong healthy one's oh no, they attack the weak ones. The ones crying and eating ice cream"** Zack told his brother. Wow he's good **.**

 **"I worship this man"** Woody said out loud **"I'm in love with this man"** I said making Zack smile and gave me a peck on the lips only to hear groaning from Cody and Woody **"I'll do the same when I see you and Bailey kiss"** I tell Cody **"Kara, you have to get back to your cabin Bailey texted me saying she needed comfort"** London told me when she burst through Zack's door.

 **"Then go comfort her"** I tell London as I wrap my arms around Zack's waist from behind him and rest my head on shoulder **"I thought you would say that, so I did and she keeps sobbing and watching home videos of some guy calling his wife over and over"** London tells me **"He's calling a pig"** Cody tells her.

 **"Hey we're not here to judge. All I know is someone's got to cheer Bailey up"** London tells us **"Dude what's the one thing Bailey wants?"** I ask Cody **"To be home for the Mulch Festival"** Cody said and his eyes widened at the idea.

 **"So why don't you recreate the Mulch Festival then elect her as Corn Queen and you Corn King"** I told him **"Good idea I better go get a start on the recreation of The Kettlecorn Mulch Festival"** Cody says the Kettlecorn Mulch Festival very loud.

Not long after Woody left I stayed with Zack talking about nothing _Cody: Mulch festival recreation tonight_ **"Babe got a text from your brother saying that it is tonight"** Zack looked at me **"Yeah he texted me the same"** Zack told me then kissed me.

* * *

We continued kissing until Cody came in and told us to help with the decorating. Zack and I made out for 10 minutes! He is a really good kisser though just thought I'd mention that. Zack and I were talking and giggling while stringing the popcorn **"Zack, Karina stop flirting and string the popcorn you've been doing for an hour"** Cody yelled at us.

 **"I don't know why it's taking so long"** Zack told his twin **"Zack I think I know why"** I tell my boyfriend as we both look down to see Woody eating all the popcorn! Woody got up and helped us with the popcorn stringing **"I've never seen him like this"** Woody said talking about how crazy Cody is acting.

 **"It's love Woodster, can make a man loco"** Zack said wrapping his arm around me then looking at me with a smile. **"That's why I travel solo, well that and every time I talk to a girl I get rashes on my thighs"** Woody told Zack and I **"Woody I'm a girl… and you're talking to me"** I tell him slowly.

 **"I just don't tell you that"** Woody ran away **"Well he is girl repellent"** I say **"I'm glad he is to you, don't want him taking you away from me"** Zack said kissing my lips **"Let's go calm him down"** I said gesturing to his brother so he took my hand and we went to go calm down his twin.

 **"Codster, calm down"** Zack said as we walk hand in hand to Cody **"I can't calm down, Bailey is going to be here any minute, Kara how are the corn fritters?"** Cody asked me **"Fritted"** I respond cringing, that word is weird **"Popcorn?"** Cody asked Zack **"Popped"** Zack responded **"Corn Bread?"** Cody asked me **"Corny"** I responded getting annoyed.

 **"Cream Corn?"** Cody asked Zack **"Creamy"** Zack responded **"Look can we stop this, you said yourself that Bailey will be here any minute"** I tell Cody **"Now where's that square dancing caller? Someone call the caller!"** Cody called out just as Cody spoke my dad came out in chaps **"Howdy yall, I'm Marion Mosbey, your square dancing caller, let's all get ready to hoot and holler"** Dad said.

Man is he embarrassing **"Moseby?"** Zack asked Cody **"Look it was the only way I could get permission to use the Sky Deck, Apparently calling is on his bucket list"** Cody told Zack **"It actually is"** I tell them **"Your late"** Cody said to my dad as we walked over.

 **"Sorry, I was sewing the rhinestones on my chaps, look"** Dad said showing us his chaps with the rhinestones. **"Bailey's coming!"** London shouted **"Places people, move it, move it, and move it!"** Cody rushed us.

As everyone got into position, Bailey walked onto the Sky Deck **"Surprise!"** everyone jumped up and she looks so surprised **"Wait a minute, Barrels of finely aged mulch, every corn dish known to man, cream corn, corn pudding, corn soufflé, *gasp* the corn crown and corn sceptre, if my pappy past out in a pickle barrel this is must be the Mulch Festival"** Bailey said.

How many corn things are there? Cody started to walk up to Bailey until there was a **"Hey Y'all"** so I turned my head to see a cute guy, but not as cute as Zack **"Moose!"** Bailey exclaimed happily. Who names their kid Moose? **"Alright its square dancing time, everyone grab a partner"** Dad said into the mic. **"Hey save me a dance, I'm going to get my camera"** I say to Zack, to which he nods.

* * *

When I get back Cody starts dragging me away **"What's wrong, Oscar the Grouch?"** I ask Cody **"Moose wants Bailey to go back to Kettlecorn with him, how do I keep her here?"** Cody asked me. He looks so heartbroken. **"Aww, Cody. Show her that you are better than Moose"** I tell him **"Have you not seen him, he is way better than me."** Cody said.

I was about to speak when Dad cut me off. **"Gather round, partners it's Corn Bobbing Time!" "Go corn bobbing and beat Moose"** I say pushing Cody. I started taking photos of the event and the scenery.

 **"We have a winner! Zack, Kara can you get Cody's head out of the water"** Dad asked Zack and myself and we pulled his head out **"Dude, what happened?"** I asked him. **"They were too hard to grab, it's why mummy cuts off the nibblers"** Cody complained. **"This isn't going to end well is it?"** I ask Zack to which he shook his head signalling no.

I'll summarise what happened: basically Cody challenged Moose to which he kept loosing **"Well gather round farm folk, it's time to announce the Corn Queen, so lend me your ears"** Dad said holding the envelope **"Alright, the winner of the Corn Queen and gets the Corn Crown and Corn Sceptre, man you farm folk love your corn don't ya? Bailey Pickett!"** Dad announced.

I am so happy for Bailey. I took photos of Bailey on the stage with her corn crown and sceptre. **"Wow she is one hot tamely"** Cody said in awe of Bailey **"Kara is hotter"** Zack said **"Aww, babe"** I say he leant forward and kissed me and of course I kissed back. **"When my friends elect me Corn King, she'll know we're perfect for each other"** Cody said.

 **"Did you vote him for Corn King?"** I asked London, Woody and Zack. London and Woody shook their head saying no **"No what about you?"** Zack asked me **"I didn't vote for anyone"** I simply said.

 **"And by an overwhelming margin our Corn King is Moose!"** Dad said and Moose got up on the stage **"I can't believe none of my friend voted for me"** Cody said looking at us with rage on his face **"Well how could you not vote for Goose, he's a great guy"** London said walking off **"I didn't even vote"** I shrugged my shoulders.

 **"I can't believe I might lose Bailey"** Cody said looking really sad **"You won't lose her ever, and if she does go home then know you have her in your heart"** I say giving Cody a side-hug **"You know this trail mix is delicious"** Woody appeared eating Mulch **"Woodster that's Mulch"** Zack told him **"Does it come Barbecued?"** Woody said man this kid will eat anything.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy the second last chapter of this story_

 _Song for this chapter is **Wretched and Divine** by **Black Veil Brides**_

 _-amber sixx_


	16. Cruisin For A Bruisin

**'I Lost My Shoe'** \- Sam Winchester

* * *

Zack, Cody and London and I were on the Sky Deck watching Killer Whales **"I thought whales were supposed to be big, those a so tiny"** London said. I took the binoculars around the right way so she could see everything bigger **"Oh my gosh their huge! I love these magic glasses"** London told me.

I shook my head and tried not to say anything sarcastic to her. **"You'd need a lot of muskets to grill one of them up"** Kirby said coming up to us thinking about food. **"Kirby, these magnificent whales are endangered"** I inform him with a serious face **"No wonder. If they taste as good as the look"** Kirby said thinking about the taste of whales.

 **"I'm sorry buddies"** Kirby said as Cody, Bailey and I looked at him **"Now you've made me hungry"** Zack complains **"Babe, you're always hungry"** I tell him **"Aww you noticed"** he joked and wrapped me in a hug which I returned **"Getting up makes me hungry"** Kirby told us **"The 3 o'clock ice cream yes!"** Zack said running.

 **"So much better than the 2:30 ice cream"** Zack said as he came back over to us with ice cream and accidently dropped some on Cody's clipboard **"You just blobbed on my baby Beluga"** Cody said as he pushed Zack's hand away which sent the ice cream onto the deck **"Great now, I have to wait from the 3:30 ice cream"** Zack said.

I saw my dad and Connie well it was more like dad backing away from Connie. And dad slipped on Zack's spilled ice cream and he went flying not literally **"Don't worry, I'll get you!"** Kirby said as he rushes over to help dad **"Dad where are you"** I say worried **"Did he go over?"** London asked **"He went under"** Dad just managed to say from under Kirby.

* * *

We helped my dad up and took infirmary but seeing as he broken something or maybe more than one bone and he has to stay there for a couple of days. I saw him the next day **"Hey dad, how are you?"** I ask him **"Hi Kara I'm feeling better"** he answered **"Do you need me to do anything seeing as the preparations Captain Lunsford are probably gonna need a kick start"** I offer my dad. **"Oh thank you Kari-bear. Can you just make sure that Connie has Captain Lunsford's gift"** Dad said **"Ok. You my father can count on me and maybe Cody. Just rest dad, I'll take care of it"** I say as I kissed dad's forehead.

* * *

I closed the door quietly and headed to the Sky Deck where I saw Cody. **"Cody!"** I exclaimed once I got to the Sky Deck **"What's up?"** Cody asked me **"Can you help me with the preparations for Captain Lunsford?"** he nodded and we started preparing everything until we saw Connie **"Hey Connie"** Cody said. **"Don't sneak up on me like that"** Connie said but she was coming towards us **"You saw us coming"** Zack told her but she ignored it **"Is that Captain Lunsford gift?"** Cody asked her.

 **"Yeah and it is very fragile and requires delicate attention, like me"** Connie told us as her phone started ringing **"That's my ex –boyfriend's ring maybe he want me back. Here hold this"** Connie said throwing the gift for the Captain and it crashed it before we could catch it **"S**t!"** I mumble under my breath.

 **"No!"** Cody said **"He doesn't want me back"** Connie said **"Is that all you care about?"** I ask her **"Yes"** she rudely says **"Connie you dropped the bottle"** Zack told her **"Oops, is the bottle ok?"** Connie said now concerned about the bottle. She drives me up the wall, I tell ya. **"Yeah, but the ships isn't"** I say really angry with what's happen.

 **"It's alright Kara, baby"** Zack said trying to calm me down **"Zack I can't calm down. I told my dad to trust me with this I have already stuffed it up"** I said trying not to cry as I panic. Zack wraps me in a hug **"Hey, shhh shhh"** Zack said with his arms around me and my head in his neck as he tried to calm me down.

 **"Cody will help you, I'll take the ship to get London to see if she is good with tweezers to fix it ok?"** Zack says to me as we pulled away from the hug as I took a deep breath and calmed down. **"Ok, thank you"** I kiss him and he kisses back **"It's alright. I love you"** he tells me as he looked into my eyes with a smile making me smile.

HE LOVES ME! **"I love you too"** when I say that he smiles **"Ok you guys love each other Kara shouldn't we do this"** Cody tells me **"Right, see later Zack"** I say kissing him **"I love you"** he says to me and he smiles **"I love you too"** I smile.

* * *

Cody and I where setting up everything, when we saw Connie and Zack **"Where is the boat?"** Connie asked **"London is still fixing it"** Zack told her **"But no need to worry, I heard from Woody that Captain Lunsford is still playing golf"** I tell everyone.

Cody, myself had Woody keep an eye on the Captain **"Yeah, he is stuck on the Bermuda Triangle hole, thank goodness"** just then Kirby ran out of breath **"Kirby did you find Moseby?"** Zack asked him **"Wait what?"** I ask them.

 **"Does that mean you didn't find him or you just can't breathe yet?"** Zack said ignoring me **"Somebody get him some water"** Cody said. Connie grabbed a cup of water from Andy the Waiter and gave it to Kirby **"I ran and ran around every single deck and Mr Moseby had just got up and disappeared"** Kirby told us **"You mean my dad just got up and left?"** I ask Kirby.

 **"Kind of like the stuffing on my plate at Thanksgiving"** Kirby said still talking about food! **"Found him"** Zack called out I turn around and saw dad in a wheelchair **"Oh thank goodness"** Kirby said as dad came over **"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know there is a problem with the ship"** Dad said **"Uh oh he knows"** Cody said to us **"But never fear Moseby is here"** Dad said like a superhero.

 **"Now, I'm going to take the elevator"** Dad said but a passenger accidently bumped into him **"Oh sorry"** dad started bouncy down the stair but Kirby got him **"Thank you for cushioning my fall Kirby"** Dad said.

 **"Your more that welcome and you know what it didn't even hurt that much"** Kirby said until Connie spoke up **"That's because we cushioned your fall"** Connie said as Connie and myself got ourselves up after dad and Kirby got up.

 **"We haven't been this close since before we were born"** Zack said **"Zack are you alright?"** I ask him as I help him up **"I'm alright are you?"** Zack asked me **"Now what is this about the ship being broke, it looks fine to me"** Dad said. Oh he thinks it's the big on we're on **"Not the big ship this tiny one but I fixed it"** London says coming up behind dad **"London thank goodness"** Dad said as he held the bottle.

 **"Thanks London"** I say hugging her **"Oh it's alright Kara"** London says squeezing me then we heard a crash. I looked at dad to see the ship that London fixed broken again **"Why was there butter on that?"** Dad asked **"He did it"** Everyone said as we pointed to Kirby and Zack, then Captain Lunsford appeared on the Sky Deck and dad spoke up **"Captain Lunsford, congratulations on your many years of fateful service… pen?"** Dad asked him, Captain Lunsford took the pen and squirted ink at my dad.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this last chapter_

 _The sequel is called The Rain_

 _Song for this chapter is **Cinderblock Garden** by **All Time Low**_

 _-amber sixx_


	17. Playlist

\- Hey Everybody - chapter 1

\- Hooked On A Feeling - chapter 2

\- 30 Minute Break - chapter 3

\- The Edge - chapter 4

\- Fly Away - chapter 5

\- Kids In The Dark - chapter 6

\- First Date - chapter 7

\- The Anthem - chapter 8

\- Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides - chapter 9

\- If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn - chapter 10

\- I Won't Give In - chapter 11

\- Sucker For Pain - chapter 12

\- That's What You Get - chapter 13

\- Wretched And Divine - chapter 14

\- Cinderblock Garden - chapter 15


End file.
